Last Sacrifice: Forever
by Avalon Ryan
Summary: Being Rose Hathaway has never been easy. Between Strigoi attacks, training, and her ever-failing love life, there isn't much time to figure out who you are or what you want. Especially when a Strigoi faction threatens everyone who means anything to you..
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to_ Last Sacrifice: Forever_. A few things you need to know before reading:**

**After graduation, ****Rose was assigned as Adrian's guardian, and Eddie to Lissa. Christian did not receive a guardian, due to the Ozera name. They moved to live/work at the court. Dimitri's story remains the same**. Otherwise, this follows the series correctly.

* * *

Chapter One  
_

"Harder, Hathaway!" Alex's voice yelled out, and Rose came at him in a fury, fists flying left and right. He dodged most of them, but she still managed to catch him with a hard right hook to his jaw. Stumbling backwards, he countered her next attack with a feint to the left, and she fell back, breathing hard as she studied him for any sign of weakness. Just as his left shoulder sagged for his next attack, she was on him, sending them tumbling backwards, her fist aimed at his chest. They landed hard, and as the air went out of his chest, he raised his hands in defeat, her fist pretending to hold a stake to his heart. A bead of sweat dripped from Rose's nose.

"Better," was all he said, and she rolled off of him onto her back, catching her breath. He stayed laying down, and turned his head in her direction, grinning, "Good job, Rose. I thought I had you there." She laughed, "Come on, Alex. Get real." Pushing herself up, she grabbed a towel, dabbing at her forehead and neck. It had been years since someone had challenged her like Alex did - the last time was with someone she refused to think of by name.

_'Dimitri..' _Her subconscious was quick to supply. Damn it!

Said man had left court 3 years ago, shortly after she was released from prison for a supposed assassination attempt on Queen Tatiana's life. He had fought tooth and nail to protect her from the guardians who had come to take her away, and yet he still pushed her away again after she was free again. And left with Tasha Ozera, to god knows where.

_'Damn it!' _She thought again, walking towards the locker room. She liked to think she did a pretty good job of forgetting, but every now and again a memory slips through, and its goodbye happy Rose. At least training took her mind of things. Alex Castile, Eddie's oldest brother, was technically her boss, but also her closest match in a sparring partner. After Dimitri had left, she threw herself into training, pushing her body to its limits daily. The result of that was most guardian's keep their distance from her on the sparring mats. Alex was one of the few who liked to try to take her on.

She showered quickly, realizing it was close to dinner. If she hurried, she might catch Lissa before she and Christian get too caught up in each other. She threw on a fresh guardian outfit - black, black, and more black. Working within the court, she was technically working Monday to Friday, so at least she could wear her own clothes on the weekends. Thank god Lissa decided to stay here - Adrian, her Moroi, didn't have a choice other then living at court. Being separated from Lissa, Eddie, and - hell - even Christian would have sucked.

Checking her watch again, she picked up her speed, heading towards the big hall dinner was served in. As she hurried through the corridors, she thought back to the day she graduated, and got Adrian Ivashkov as her charge. It had been a huge shock when Eddie got Lissa, but she got over it fairly quickly. Adrian had been there quite a bit for her, even gave her money so she could go on a trip to Russia, to hunt Dimitri in his strigoi form. They got along fairly well, and although she was pretty sure he was madly in love with her, he kept everything on a friend level. Well, almost everything. There was a small matter she'd been meaning to discuss with him involving dreams and red dresses...

Finally, she reached the hall. She walked in with her shoulders straight, glancing around for the usual table. Lissa gave her a wave, and she made her way over, sitting between her and Adrian.

"What took you so long, Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked, cutting his food delicately. She shrugged, stealing a piece of garlic toast from his plate, "Caught up training. Eddie, your brother almost had me this time." Eddie rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. If that were true the whole court would know by now!" Next to Eddie, Mia giggled, "He's not that bad, Eddie!"

"Sure he is, remember when he and Rose made out after-" Christian started, but was cut off by an elbow from Lissa, who glared, "That was years ago."

"Yeah, fire-boy," Rose offered half-heartedly, rolling her sore shoulders. Adrian absently switched his fork to his left hand, and put his right on her back, rubbing slow, delicious circles on her tired muscles.

"What, Rosemarie doesn't have any comebacks tonight?" Christian mocked. She opened her eyes, and glared at him, not saying a word. _'I'm too tired for this shit.'_

"She doesn't!" Eddie grinned, and Adrian stifled a laugh with a cough as she growled, "Watch it, Castile. I'm tired. Unlike you, some of us work all day."

"Hey, just because we aren't learning some crazy ninja stuff, doesn't mean I'm not working!" He protested. Lissa frowned, and said, "Crazy ninja, Rose?"

"Something Queen Naomi asked me to try out," she confirmed quickly, sliding away from Adrian's comfortable touch. The last thing she wanted was to explain why Naomi had upped training lately, especially to Liss. She didn't need to be worrying about rising Strigoi numbers. "Look, I gotta go. I have a shift at the gates later, and I want to get a few hours in first." Adrian stood too, and said, "I'll walk with you."

"Rose, wait, I need to tell you-" Lissa started, but out of the corner of her eye, Rose caught Adrian shake his head quickly. Putting her hands on her hips, she narrowed her eyes, and said, "What, Liss?"

"Well.." Liss trailed off uncertainly, "Since it's nearly Christmas, we're getting a bunch of visitors from outside of court. You should know-"

"_Christian_! Lissa!" A happy, feminine voice exclaimed, cutting Lissa off. Rose felt her body freeze, hands still on her hips. The only thing that changed was her eyes, going from narrow to wide open in a split second. Adrian swore lightly under his breath, and Lissa winced, whispering, "I'm sorry, Rose.."

"Hi, Aunt Tasha!" Christian grinned, going over and pulling Tasha in for a big hug. Rose turned slowly, hands still on her hips, as Tasha moved from Christian to Lissa. Lissa pulled from the hug, and grinned, "You look great, Tasha!" She did, Rose though grimly. Tasha's short hair had grown out a bit, framing her delicate cheeks and big, bright eyes. Tasha looked at Rose, and for a second Rose saw the uncertainty as Tasha tried to figure out who she was. It gave her a tiny bit of satisfaction. She had definitly changed in three years - her hair was longer then ever, cascading in waves down her back. She had gotten a bit taller, and her curvy figure was completely toned from pushing herself so hard. It was her face, though, that had changed the most. It had matured, her mother liked to say. Sexified, as Adrian liked to put it. Yeah, just because he was acting properly with her didn't mean he was _completely_ reformed.

"Rose?" Tasha asked, clearly surprised. Rose nodded, "Hey, Tasha." She nearly winced at the defeated tone in her voice.

"God, Rose, you look amazing!" Tasha exclaimed, grabbing her into a tight hug. Her entire body was tense, and she could see Christian and Lissa exchange a look over Tasha's shoulder.

"Where are you staying, Aunt?" Christian asked, trying to distract her from Rose. Tasha grinned, staying next to Rose as she said, "Dimitri and I have a room in the guardian dorms. We'll be here for awhile, I want to see how your Offensive Magic Committee is doing!" Internally, Rose groaned, and felt Adrian's hand on her lower back, "Shall we, Little Dhampir?" Rose nodded, and said, "Well, we have to go.." She started to back away, and Adrian quickly said, "Rose-"

_Bump_. Strange, there wasn't a wall behind her before. She turned, confused, and looked straight into gorgeous, dark brown eyes.

"Rose," Dimitri's smooth voice said, nodding as he looking down at her. She took one step back, having to look up to him. She almost wanted to laugh - of course Dimitri's hard chest would feel like a wall. Life just hated her that much.

"Guardian Belikov," she nodded curtly, taking another quick step back. Yes, three years had treated her well, but Dimitri looked like a god. Well, more then he used to, she rationalized. His hair was perfectly in place, his face bronzed from the sun. Hell, even his accent sounded sexier. She averted her eyes, but unfortunately, Tasha still stood in her line of sight.

"Maybe you two can train together later, I'm sure you've learned things in the past few years that never came up in your times as his student, Rose!"

"She's working at the gates tonight," Adrian said smoothly. Rose shot him a grateful grin, and forced herself to say, "Nice to see you again, Tasha. See you guys later." She started to walk away, her body stiff from shock. Mumbling a quick thanks to Adrian, he grinned back, "Thats what I'm for, Rosie. You protect me, I protect you. Just.. not physically." She gave him a small smile as they reached the doors, and she heard a suggestive whistle from the right. '_Now what_,' she thought, turning to face the culprit. Alex stood there, grinning, "I expect a rematch tomorrow morning, Hathaway. Anyone want to take some bets? I think I know her form well enough now."

"You definitly know her form," Adrian pointed out, as Alex swept his gaze down Rose's body. Adrian folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. Alex mirrored his expression, and said, "Got a problem with me admiring her form, Ivashkov?"

"No, but I think she does," Adrian quipped back immediately, a small grin on his face. Alex turned his eyes to Rose, who was glaring at him, "So not in the mood, Alex. Tomorrow's on. I'll burn off some frustration on you. Though, it really is sad to be beaten by your employee..." At a few laughs, Alex rolled his eyes, still grinning, "Care you make a wager, kid?" Rose raised her chin, waiting to hear his terms. No way was the turning down this fight. After seeing Dimitri and Tasha, she needed something to take her mind of things.

"I win, you accompany me to the international guardian ball at the end of the month," Alex said, nodding to confirm his decision as a good one. Rose nodded back, "And if I win?" Everyone around them was quiet, waiting to hear what their supervisor was going to say.

"Alright. If you win, you get one week off from the gates, paid leave." A few protests were heard in the crowd, but Rose grinned and burst out, "You have yourself a deal, Castile." They shook, and from behind her, Lissa came up and laughed, "What on earth would you do with a week's worth of evenings off, Rose?"

"Adrian's _going_ to take me to the spa," she tossed back, not looking in case she saw _them _again, but walking to instead Adrian. Adrian laughed, "That I will, Little Dhampir. As long as I get to indulge with you." He kept his hand in hers until they were safely out of the hall, and Rose breathed out a big breath, leaning back against the wall.

"Jesus christ, Adrian, why didn't you tell me?" She hissed, glaring up at him. His handsome face winced, then he shot her a weak smile, "We were waiting for the right moment." Rose blew her bangs from her eyes, and shook her head, "Whatever. It doesn't matter." Adrian raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter. They turned towards the living areas, and as they reached the hallway that seperated Moroi from Dhampir, Adrian kissed her hand, and said, "You'll kick ass tomorrow."

"I know," she grinned, "Don't forget, you have a meeting at 8 am. Need a wake up call?" Adrian shot her a brilliant smile, kissing her forehead, "What would I do without my favorite guardian?"

"Sleep in a lot more," Rose said, rolling her eyes as she pushed him away, walking down the Dhampir corridor. She ran a hand through her hair, and as she entered her room, her eyes were trained to a picture on her bedside table. It was of her and Lissa, on graduation day. Opening the back, she took the picture out, flipping it over. Taped to the back was a photo of her and Dimitri, the day she recieved her Battle mark on the back of her neck. Touching it softly, she sighed, "Christ, Dimitri. Why now?" Placing the photo back, she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Life was going to hell in a hand basket. Yep, she nodded to herself, and she's going to be damned if everything she worked her ass for the last three years is ruined because of him. Closing her eyes, she drifted off, thinking about a tricky maneuver she wanted to try on Alex tomorrow morning...


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke to the shrill sound of her alarm clock. She smacked her hand down on it, and groaned, burying her face into her pillow. It was one thing to have Him and Tasha here again, but to have him interrupt her dreams as well? For once, she wished Adrian had payed her a visit. It was late when she got in from her shift at the gates - if she beat Castile again this morning, she would cherish her week away from work. She opened one eye. She had about an hour before Adrian was due at his meeting. Swiftly, she threw herself out of bed, knowing if she dragged it out she wouldn't end up moving at all. She opened her drawers, and swore under her breath. When was the last time she did laundry? She resorted to yesterday's Guardian outfit, and socks that had yet to find their matches. Checking her watch again, she hastily threw her brush through her hair, pulling it up into a tight bun, showing off her Molnija marks.

She opted for jogging to Adrian's, to give her more time to stretch before she sparred. She made it there in five minutes, and rather then knocking on his door, she slipped the key he had made for her into the lock, entering quietly. The apartment was dark, and she flicked on some low lights, knowing that bright lights would guarantee a cranky Adrian.

"Morning, sunshine," she sang, walking into his bedroom. Adrian was a lump under the blankets, only a bit of messy hair sticking out on the pillow. Rose drew back the drapes, and turned, a tiny smile reaching her lips. She gently peeled the blankets back from his tight fingers, knowing he was awake and resisting her.

"Come on, Adrian, you have an OMC meeting in a half hour. Lets get you pretty." She heard an inaudible mumble, and decided to try a different approach. Grasping the blankets, she ripped them away from his hands, laughing at the shriek he let loose from the cold air touching his skin. His hair was gorgeously ruffled, and tired, dark eyes glared at her as his arm attempted to shield the light from the window. Rose let her eyes linger a second on his toned chest, and looked back up, grinning in amusement, "Come on, Ivashkov, I've got places to be."

"Oh really?" Adrian growled, snagging her hand as she turned to go make some coffee. Catching her by surprise, she let out a gasp as she was yanked back to the bed, landing flat on her back, head rested on the same chest she was checking out a second ago. Now Adrian was laughing, "If only Castile could see you now."

"You tell no one of this," Rose grumbled, trying to hide her grin. Adrian just laughed at her again, and kissed her forehead, "If you wake me up like this every morning, I might be easier to deal with."

"In your dreams," Rose said pleasantly. Adrian brushed hair from her eyes, and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go away for Christmas. You know, get away from the hustle, all the people.." He trailed off, and Rose knew he was talking about Tasha and Dimitri. She shot him a grateful smile, "Your the Moroi, aren't you supposed to make the decisions?" He grinned, and said, "Anywhere I am with you, is where I want to be Rose. And you'll always have a say." She shifted a bit uncomfortably, noticing just how nice Adrian's body felt behind her. He could feel her discomfort, and his grin widened even more, as he brushed a kiss to her cheek, "Flustered, Hathaway?" Rose went to reply, but as she opened her mouth, she caught a glint of red on the side of his neck, just beneath his ear. Forming the very distinctive shape of the curve of someone's lips.

"You missed a spot," she said, voice changing from pleasant to distant quickly. Detaching herself, she got up, not looking back as she said, "I'll put coffee on, but I have to get to the gym. See you later, okay?" Not waiting for a reply, she quickly left the apartment, walking briskly towards the gym. Biting her lip, she frowned, mentally berating herself for reacting like that. Why did she get that strange feeling when she saw the lipstick? She knew he dabbled in the occasional relationship with Moroi girls, especially when his mother interfered, but he hadn't dated in awhile. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember him seeing anyone in the past few months. Strange.

She was still mulling it over as she reached the gym, pulling open the door to find it busier then usual. Word must have gotten out about their match. She saw Alex stretching in the corner, and she walked over, dropping her stuff on a bench and claiming a spot next to him.

"Ready to back out?" Alex grinned, leaning over to stretch his left thigh. Rose shook her head, "I could do this in my sleep, Castile. Hope you have enough people to cover my shifts." They chatted amiably as they stretched, and as the amount of people in the gym grew, Alex hopped up, "We won't fit anyone else in here if we wait any longer. Ready?" Rose nodded, getting up as well. They walked to the sparring mats, and she turned to face him, standing casually as he took an offensive crouch.

"Fourty on Hathaway," she heard Eddies voice in the crowd, and Alex winced, "Your supposed to stick with family, kid."

"Not when family's going to get his ass kicked," Eddie called back cheerfully, and Rose took advantage of Alex's distraction and darted to his left, sweeping her foot out behind his as she aimed a punch to his shoulder. He buckled back, but instead of falling caught himself and swept out his leg, taking her left one out. Her knee hit the ground and she used the momentum to roll, coming into a defensive crouch as Alex lunged at her.

As they fought, she could hear the hollers and cheers of the other guardians, but she didn't let them get to her. She knew if she opened her mind to them, she would let her guard down and Alex would have her. Feinting right to avoid a hard punch, she grabbed his elbow, twisting it behind him as she fought with his knees to take him down. Just as his knee buckled, her eyes flicked up, catching the heated stare from a pair of dark brown eyes. She hesitated for a split second, but Alex was already wrapping his arm around her waist, hauling her backwards. She swore, and fought to regain control, but it was no use. Alex had her on her back in seconds, pinned by the shoulders. Despite her fist catching the corner of his jaw, he slammed his hard down on her chest, ending the fight in his favor.

"Fuck, Rose!" She heard Eddie whine, pulling some bills from his pocket to give to someone. Alex grinned down at her, and said, "December 18th, Rosemarie. Oh, and wear a dress." Getting up, he walked over to a few guardians, accepting their congratulations. Rose merely laid where she was, cursing herself. She had him. She knew it and he knew it. First Dimitri ruins her sleep, now her sparring? She shook her head, sitting up as she rubbed her chest. It ached, and she made a mental note to get Lissa to look at it later. She got up, and Eddie clapped her on the back, "I really thought you had him, Hathaway." She nodded, not answering as she took a big drink of water. She groaned as she swallowed, and rubbed her chest again, knowing something was definitely bruised. Eddie shot her a sympathetic smile, and said, "I'll see you at the meeting? It starts in a half hour." Rose nodded, and smiled, "Save me a seat." As Eddie walked away, she allowed herself to wince at the pain enveloping her chest every time she took a breath.

"You've kept your training up, Rose," Dimitri's smooth voice floated over from behind her. She nodded, knowing he hadn't drifted off like the other guardians. "It happens, when your a guardian."

"I thought you were going to win, you did extremely well," Dimitri continued, standing next to her now, "I didn't mean to be a distraction." She nodded again, towelling off her neck. She froze when she felt his fingers brush against the soft skin below her collarbone, and saw him frown from the corner of her eye, "He ended you pretty hard. You should go to the Infirmary."

"I'm fine. Best friends with a Spirit user, remember?" She said, turning so her back was towards him, "I gotta go. I need to see how the OMC meeting went before the meeting with the Queen." Turning, she grabbed her bag, walking away briskly.

* * *

"You've come so far since we were here last!" Tasha's voice rang out, as she squeezed Christian to her side. Christian grinned, "We're just lucky we had Adrian to pull so many strings." Tasha shot Adrian a smile, and said, "I've heard. You guys really have something here." Adrian smiled back, nodding as he said, "Yeah, it is. A lot of work, but it'll be worth it."

"Adrian, work?" Rose's amused voice sprang out from the hall, "I think the world might end." Adrian shot her a scowl, and said, "I do plenty. Just because I don't sweat in a gym all day doesn't mean its not work." He paused, noticing her slightly laboured breathing, "I take it from your chest injury you lost." The smile on Rose's face faded, and Christian bit back his joke at the murderous look in her eyes. Instead, he said, "I think Lissa is in her room, if you want to be healed."

"I can do it," Adrian said quickly, "I've been practicing." Rose eyed him warily as she recalled that morning, then nodded, "I need it done fast, I have a meeting in twenty minutes. Think you can handle that?" Adrian nodded, and as she turned to leave, Tasha quickly said, "Rose, Christian, Lissa and I were thinking of going off grounds for dinner tomorrow night. Do you guys want to come? Lissa said you might be interested." Rose hesitated, but Adrian quickly said, "Sure, thanks, Natasha."

"Good, we could use another guardian besides Dimitri," Tasha smiled, and Adrian nodded, "Rose?" Rose gave her a tight smile, and turned with Adrian, going towards her room, which was the closest.

"So, I did bet on you winning, you know," Adrian said conversationally, as Rose unlocked her door. She sighed, "I had him. Then I looked up."

"Straight into brooding Russian eyes, I'd imagine," Adrian said, gesturing for her to sit on her bed. She did, and he began to undo her buttons on her shirt, needing access to her wounded area. She leaned back on both her arms to give him better access, and confirmed, "Yeah. Just my luck, hey?"

"Have you tried talking to him? Maybe it'll help you move past this," Adrian mumbled, distracted as he sought out her injury. Rose half-shrugged, and decided she didn't really want to discuss this anymore. Instead, she replied, "I see you cleaned the lipstick." Adrian raised an eyebrow, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Rosemarie?" She scowled at him, and bit her lip as his fingers pushed against her chest, above her aching ribcage. He stared at the spot, concentrating hard as Rose felt a tingle of warmth flow through her body, centering around his hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Adrian dropped his hand, breathing slightly harder, "There. Does it feel okay?" Rose stretched, and nodded, "Yes, like new. Thanks, Adrian." Adrian shot her a grin, and said, "It took a bit longer then Lissa, but now I'm not so useless, am I." Rose smiled, and gave him a grateful hug, "You're never useless, Ivashkov. Annoying, yes, not useless."

"We don't have to go to dinner tomorrow night if you don't want to," Adrian said suddenly. "I know its hard on you. You've been tense ever since you saw them yesterday." Rose studied his face, and then shook her head, "No, that would just make me look like a coward. I will, however, lower myself down to spending a great deal of effort getting ready."

"Getting ready?" Adrian asked, confused. Rose laughed, and said, "I want to give him a little something to think about." Adrian laughed as he understood, grinning, "I think he's in trouble. Oh, and Rose?" He asked, as Rose went to leave, "The lipstick was from a drunk Moroi I helped back to her room last night. I found her stumbling down the hallway after we split ways." Rose raised an eyebrow, "You helped her back to her room?" At his nod, Rose turned, hiding a smile, "Okay. See you later, Adrian."

* * *

When Rose reached the conference room, it was already buzzing with activity. She walked in, and saw Dimitri leaning against the wall, close to where Eddie was saving her a seat. Steeling herself, she walked over, sitting next to Eddie with a grateful smile, "Know what this is about?"

"Not a clue," Eddie admitted, and they stopped talking as Queen Naomi entered with 4 guardians, all dressed in the queen's colors.

"Your majesty," Alex said, nodding his head down, "May I?"

"Please," she replied, taking a seat a bit ahead of everyone else. Alex stood up, and all traces of the genial man from earlier were erased, his guardian mask firmly in place. His hands were on his hips, and he stared at them for a second before starting.

"We've gathered you all here to discuss a recent attempt on breaking the wards here at court. Sources claim a Strigoi faction the size of which we have yet to encounter are working together, trying to achieve a goal we have yet to determine. We do, however, have a few targets - threat letters have come in for several Moroi, including Queen Naomi Ivashkov, Vasilisa Dragomir, Priscilla Voda, and Adrian Ivashkov." When Rose heard Lissa's name, she froze, but upon hearing Adrian's, she grit her teeth together, letting out a soft growl. Eddie shot her an uneasy look, and Alex continued, "Court operations are to continue as normal as possible. We don't want a bunch of Moroi overreacting to this. The wards are being replaced every 3 days, and we'll double the guard at the gates."

"What about the threat letters? Do we tell the Moroi?" A balding guardian, asked from the left side of the room. Alex shook his head, "That would only increase panic. The guardians charged with the threatened Moroi, please remain behind. Everyone else, your free to go." As everyone stood up, a low buzz sounded as they discussed the news. Rose shifted, and said, "Come on, Eddie." He was right behind her as they wove their way to the front, and found Alex, Queen Naomi, and 6 other guardians waiting.

"Hathaway, Castile," Alex nodded formally, "You are charged with two of the threatened Moroi - so for the next little while, we're upping your training. Also, you'll both attend regular briefings on updates from the Strigoi faction." They nodded, and were dismissed.

"Think dinner tomorrow night's a good idea still?" Eddie asked skeptically, as they made their way to the gates for their shift. Rose shrugged, "We'll have you, I, and Belikov. It'll be enough for now. It'll be the last time, though." Eddie nodded in agreement, and as they separated ways, Rose couldn't help but frown as the panic feeling she got when she heard Adrian's name didn't go away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Rose got up earlier then normal, and walked down to the commons area outside. It was dusk, and people were just starting to get up for the day. Walking towards a large stone picnic table, she spotted Lissa eating some breakfast, and going over a notebook. Plopping down next to her, she smiled, "Hey, Liss. Whats that for?"

"Notes for the OMC.." Lissa said distractedly, writing something down before she closed the book, "Where's Adrian?"

"Fast asleep, I'd imagine. Doesn't have anything going on this morning," Rose said, taking a bite of Lissa's apple, "How about fire-boy?"

"Sleeping, too," Lissa laughed, "When was the last time we were completely alone, Rose?" Rose bit her lip thoughtfully, and said, "Forever, Lissa. It's been forever." Lissa grinned, and said, "Okay, nows your chance to tell me whats going on with you and Adrian." Rose raised an eyebrow, and said, "Nothing?"

"I can see the way he looks at you," Lissa carried on, ignoring Rose's feeble protest, "Oh, and we never did talk about Dimitri being back. Have you guys talked?" Relieved for the change in topic, Rose shook her head, "Not much. You should have told me, Liss." Lissa winced, and said, "We were waiting for-"

"The right time," Rose finished, echoing Adrian's earlier words, "Yeah, I know. Look, its not a big deal if I don't make it a big deal. I'm trying really hard to continue being the mature grown up I considered myself being, but no more roping me into dinner or anything, okay?" Lissa nodded, and said, "Your coming, though, right?"

"Yes. We're going, if I didn't it would look like I'm scared. I'm not. I'm over it, Liss. Really. Or, I'm really trying to be." Lissa nodded, studying her for a second, and then grinned, "Then we can get ready together?" Laughing, Rose said, "Yeah-"

"_Hathaway_! You were due in the gym ten minutes ago," Alex's voice carried through the courtyard. Wincing, Rose got up, "Sorry, Liss. We'll talk more later, okay?" She turned, and followed Alex inside. Eddie was already warming up, as well as the queen's guardians and two she had never met before - Priscilla's, she assumed.

"Alright. Since your all here now," Alex shot her a look, "I'd like you to meet your instructor. He's from the Acadamy in Russia - Alexei Gorbachov." Rose felt Eddie suck in a breath next to her - this guy really was a god. He'd had more kills then anyone they had learned about, and was a master of numerous fighting styles. What _is_ it with Russian's being so great at everything?

"Hello," a thick, accented voice said from behind her, she turned, spying a muscled, handsome man standing with his hands on his hips, "May we begin, Guardian Castile?" Alex nodded, and said, "I'll leave you to it."

For the next two hours, Rose had her body worked harder then she could ever imagine. Alexei fought with ruthless precision - she wasn't even close to being about to take him down. This got her blood pumping in excitement - a real challenge. After she got slammed back to the mats for the fifth time in a row, Alexei signalled for them to stop, and said, "We have a lot of work to do. Go, shower, and be back here an hour earlier tomorrow." With that, he walked away. Rose exchanged an incredulous look with Eddie, who was nursing a broken arm, and said, "Jesus christ."

"You got that right," one of Priscilla's guardians breathed. Eddie grinned, "You nearly had him, Rose." Rose laughed, "Yeah, right. That guys a god."

"I wonder if Belikov could beat him," Eddie grinned, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to. Rose shivered, but fought the feelings down as she shrugged, "I don't think so. Did you see how fast Andrei was?" They walked towards the change rooms, and Rose kept mulling over the new techniques in her head. She wanted to be sure to get them, wanted to excell tomorrow morning. And she couldn't wait to tell Adrian about the new training.

Wait. Tell Adrian? Why would she want to tell him? She frowned, changing her clothes quickly as she pondered it over. It used to be Lissa she'd talk about training with, and then Dimitri. Abruptly, she stopped thinking about it, in case she crossed a line with her thoughts she didn't want to. Ignorance was bliss, she figured. Instead, she started going through her clothes in her head, trying to pick something out to knock everyone's socks off...

* * *

With an armful of clothes, Rose reached Lissa's room just in time to duck a hanger as it came soaring through the air at her. Lissa was digging in her closet, and grumbling to herself. Grinning, Rose said, "Try the pale blue one." Lissa jolted, then turned, glaring, "You could have coughed or something. Where's the blue one?" Rose pointed it out, and as Lissa took it to the bathroom, Rose slipped out of her guardian clothes and into a black dress. It came down snug against her body to her hips, where it slanted down at an angle with ruffles. Black, black and more black. She thought it made her dark skin stand out better, as well as make her legs look longer. When Lissa came back out, her eyes widened, and she said, "Wow, Rose. What a dress!"

"I don't know where we're going - is it too much?" Rose asked, peering at herself in the mirror. Lissa grinned, and shook her head, "Not if your trying to jump start anyone's hearts." Grinning wickedly, Rose nodded, "Then its perfect. Do my hair?"

A half hour later, the girls were ready to go, and they walked down to the garage together. They were the last ones to arrive, and Adrian grinned widely as he saw Rose's dress, nodding, "Excellent choice, Hathaway."

"Not too shabby yourself, Ivashkov," Rose grinned, straightening his tie. She was glad she decided on a dress, everyone else was dressed up very nicely. Her eyes flicked over to Dimitri, who had his eyes trained on her legs, and she felt a gleam of satisfaction. A sudden pain in her chest made her flinch and look back into Adrian's frowning face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She hissed, rubbing the sore spot from yesterday. Adrian shook his head, "It should be healed by now. Why didn't you tell me I didn't do it right?"

"You did. They just.. they upped out training," Rose said evasivly, "Some new guy from R-Russia. I couldn't just sit out, but god, was he ever good. I didn't realize my chest hurt again until you poked it." She mentally cursed herself for stumbling over Alexei's country, and Tasha gasped, "Is that the new hunk I've heard about? He was all Priscilla could talk about at lunch today." At this Rose grinned at her, the first real smile she had given Tasha since they had gotten there, "You bet., God, Liss. Just wait til you see him. All muscle." Adrian grumbled something about how muscle was overrated, and their SUV pulled up, so they climbed in. Rose found herself in the center seat, with Adrian. The SUV was extended, so it fit them all comfortably. After awhile, Lissa turned around and said, "So whats his name, Rose?"

"Alexei Gorbachov," she supplied, and Adrian rolled his eyes, "What is it with girls and muscles? Overrated." Christian laughed, "Jealous, Ivashkov?"

"Naw, he couldn't be, Adrian's hiding a nice little chest under that sweater," Rose teased, and Adrian blatantly ignored her. Lissa raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?"

"Really," Rose confirmed, poking Adrian's side, and he rolled his eyes again "We're here." They got out and went inside, where Tasha led them to a private table in the back of a fancy, Greek restaurant. Seated beside Lissa and Adrian, Rose smiled, "This is nice, Tasha. Good choice."

"Dimitri found it, actually," Tasha smiled, and Dimitri nodded, "I'm glad you like it, Rose." She shot him a half hearted smile, and as the waiter asked for their drink order, Adrian ordered a bottle of some expensive, greek wine.

"Jesus, Adrian, that costs more then I make in a month," Eddie exclaimed. Adrian shrugged, brushing it off, and took a sip of the wine glass in front of him. He had quit smoking, and drastically reduced his liquor intake in the past year, but Roes still worried, and she eyed him with that same emotion. Catching her glance, Adrian shot her a winning smile, "Yes, ma'am, only a glass or two." Rose scowled, and Lissa giggled, "You make her sound like your mother."

"Lets see, she wakes up up every morning, lectures you on all the bad stuff you do... I'd say thats a pretty close anology," Christian quipped. Rose raised her eyebrows, but Adrian interrupted, "She's a good friend. And I appreciate it." He leaned over, and kissed her cheek, whispering, "If you were trying to get his attention, I think you've suceeded." She smiled, looking down, nodding.

"So Rose, I still can't believe how much you've changed," Tasha said conversationally. Rose shrugged, "I really don't think I have."

"You have, Roza," Dimitri said, his voice low, "You've grown up." Their eyes met, and Rose felt exposed, like he was trying to read her. She tossed her hair back, and shot him a killer smile, "It happens, you know, after a few years."

"Never thought it would happen to you," Christian muttered. Rose went to retort, but the waiter came to take their order. Under his breath, Adrian said, "Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you need to suddenly be trained by some scary Russian guy?" She winced - he knew something was up. She was hoping he would just drop it. Evasivly, she said, "What are you ordering, Ad-"

"Rose," he said, a bit louder, "Why?" She didn't realize everyone was listening, and she met his eyes weakly, "Just training, Adrian."

"I've been with you for over two years, you've never had to train that extensively. Especially with an injury," he frowned, watching her closely. Eddie offered, "I was there too, Adrian. A bunch of other guardians as well." Adrian considered this, and Lissa said, "Wait, what? Rose, Eddie, are you guys not telling us something?" Rose quickly shook her head while Eddie denied it verbally. Tasha smiled, "Why do you think theres something up?" Adrian gave Rose another hard look, then shrugged, "Must be my imagination. I just thought it might have to do with the meeting they had with Queen Naomi."

"Oh yeah!" Christian exclaimed, "Well, Rose? Is that why Gorbachov is here?"

"NO!" Rose exclaimed, surprising everyone. Dimitri intervened, "Gorbachov is just visiting, I believe. He's an old friend." Christian nodded, giving Rose an odd look. Dinner continued, but Adrian didn't say much to Rose after that. Any attempt to speak with him met a few word reply, then stony silence again. Defeated, Rose couldn't even enjoy the look on Dimitri's face when he saw her in the dress. As soon as they were back within the wards, Rose escaped the confines of the SUV quickly after tossing a few goodbyes over her shoulder. She felt Adrian fall into step beside her. They walked in silence, and as they hit the usual separating spot, Adrian kept going towards Rose's rooms.

"What are you doing?" She asked, surprised. Adrian shrugged, "Walking you home. Got a problem with that?" Rose shook her head, and as they reached her door, she pulled out her key. Unlocking the door, she turned to tell Adrian goodnight, but gasped instead as his hands found her hips, pulling her closer into a sweet kiss. It caught her off guard, and as he pulled away gently, he whispered, "I hope you'll trust me enough to tell me whats going on soon. Goodnight, Rose." Turning, he walked away, leaving Rose staring at him with wide, shocked eyes and a fast beating heart.

* * *

**AN: I really hope your enjoying the story so far. I will update as much as humanly possible, but please keep in mind I have a 5 month old daugther, who keeps me pretty busy :) Also - reviews definitely help motivate! *Hehe*.. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rose woke after a fitful sleep. As much as Adrian flirted, he had never gone as far as to kiss her. Touching her lips, she could almost feel his pressing softly against hers as he had last night. She rolled over, burying her face in the pillow with a groan. Why did things have to get so god damn complicated? He was her Moroi - she was sworn to protect him. She couldn't be thinking about how his lips felt against hers. Noting the time, she jumped up, throwing some training clothes on and heading outside for the track. A few laps would clear her head.

As she reached the track, she started at a brisk jog, willing all parts of her brain to shut down but the part controlling her legs. The cold air burned her chest, but it helped wake her up. She made it a lap and a half before she sensed someone jogging behind her, catching up slowly. When the wind blew up from behind and she caught an old, familiar smell of enticing aftershave, she picked up her speed, determined not to let him catch up to her. As they both sped up, Rose was forced to break into an all out sprint, heading for the thick white line striped across the track near the bleachers. She felt Dimitri push up beside her, then they were neck and neck as they crossed the line. Rose let her legs slow gradually, breathing hard to catch her breath.

"They'd need a camera to determine that one," Dimitri said, catching his breath as well. Rose nodded, rubbing her forehead wearily. So _not _how she expected to clear her head.

"Look, Rose. I didn't come out here to bother you. I didn't come back to court to upset whatever balance we have. I just.. I thought we could train together. Maybe even more then once." Rose raised an eyebrow, and felt tension coil in her chest like a cobra ready to strike, saying, "How long has it been, Dimitri?" Dimitri frowned, and said, "About three years. Why?" Narrowing her eyes, she stepped closer, and softly said, "After three years, all you can say to me is you want to train together a few times? Sure, Belikov. We'll train." She bent to pick up her discarded jacket, and started to walk inside to meet Gorbachov and the others for training. Dimitri fell into step beside her, and said, "I'm sorry, Rose. I regret how things happened. I just want to be a part of your life again, in any way you'll take me. It took coming back here for me to realize that." Rose was spared having to answer when Alexei barked an order for them to start warming up.

"Guardian Belikov, I didn't know you were training with us too," Eddie said, sitting on the mat beside them. Dimitri nodded, "Alexei used to be my mentor, and has allowed me to participate." Rose snorted, "Of course he mentored you. The guys intense." Dimitri let a small smile reach his lips, and said, "Why does that apply to me?"

"Your both tall, brooding, and Russian," Rose said, with a hint of distaste. Eddie laughed, "And deadly." Alexei barked another order, and they fell silent. Rose had a warm feeling in her chest - maybe Adrian and Lissa were right, and talking to Dimitri would help her get over things.

Training was hard, and Rose felt her entire body hit the mat at some time or other throughout the two hours. She couldn't wait to get out of there and meet the others for breakfast. As she hurried towards their usual spot, she was stopped by a large guardian just outside the hall.

"Guardian Hathaway, please report to the Queen's meeting room immediately," he said, with a thick Scottish accent. Rose raised her eyebrows, "What for?" The guardian didn't say anything else, so she sighed, shooting a wistful glance at the tables of food before she walked away. The Queen's meeting room wasn't far, and she entered without being stopped by anyone. They must be expecting her. Shit.

Another guardian let her into the chamber, and Rose automatically bowed her head when she saw Queen Naomi seated, waiting. Naomi nodded, and said, "Guardian Hathaway, please sit. I would like to discuss your charge, Adrian Ivashkov." Rose frowned, and nodded, staying wisely silent.

"We've received word from our sources that the Strigoi faction is very interested in him. You see, the late Queen Tatiana was my older sister - after me, Adrian is the next eligible Ivashkov for the crown. The Strigoi leader - I believe they called her Lara, has grouped together a large number of Strigoi. We checked the records - she used to be a Dhampir, in service to the Ivashkov family. So you see, she has a personal interest in this matter." Rose nodded, "We won't leave court." Naomi nodded, and smiled, "I know. You do your job well, Guardian Hathaway. See that you bring ample guardians if you find the need to leave court for any amount of time. How is training going with Guardian Gorbachov?"

"Excellent," Rose said honestly, "As far as trainers go, he's one of the best I've ever had." Naomi nodded, and said, "Very well. Learn all you can from him. What we know of Lara, is that she was one of the best. Twenty seven recorded kills, within five years. Not many can claim that amount, none of which are alive today. You'll need to be at your prime if you ever encounter her. But, I have taken enough of your time. Thank you, Rose." Rose nodded, and as she walked out of the chamber, she mulled the Queen's words over in her head. Twenty seven kills? Jesus christ. Rather then hope for any breakfast, Rose went straight to the gym. How could she eat when she just found out Adrian's life is in even more danger then she originally figured? If she had any hope of defeating that Strigoi bitch, she better get working.

* * *

"Hey Lissa, have you seen Rose anywhere?" Adrian asked, as he approached Lissa and Christian outside. Lissa frowned, "No, I haven't. She didn't make it to the hall for meals today." Christian snickered, mumbling something about Rose missing meals for once, and Adrian shook my head, "I haven't heard from her at all. I know she had another meeting with Queen Naomi this morning."

"If your looking for Rose, we just saw her at the track," Tasha's voice said cheerfully. Adrian turned, and frowned, "She had training all morning, what would she be doing there on her night off?" She shrugged, and said, "It was just a few minutes ago, I'm sure she's still there." Adrian didn't wait a second longer, walking off in the direction of the track. It was cold out, and he wrapped his jacket firmly around him as he strode across the grass, his eyes trained on Rose's small figure, on the other side of the loop.

"She's been at it for at least an hour," Dimitri's voice said from behind him, "But some other guardians said she's been here even longer then that." Adrian raised an eyebrow - there had never been any real animosity between the two, but they had never really been friendly, either. Adrian spent a lot of time after Dimitri had left putting Rose back together, time he wasn't willing to forget about just yet. Folding his arms, he said, "What on earth has her pushing herself so hard?"

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me that," Dimitri admitted, watching as Rose finish the last curse, leaving just a long straight stretch until she reached them. She was very flushed, indicating just how long she had been running, and Adrian had a sudden flashback to there years ago, at this very track.

_He was standing outside, shivering despite the thick, black wool jacket he wore. Hands in his pockets, he watched Rose run, wearing not nearly enough to combat the frigid weather. His purpose for being outside? He fingered the slip of paper in his pocket, the proposed dating proposal that was long since overdue. Since things were as calm as they could get with Rose Hathaway around, he figured it was a good time to try to convince her into that date. He had spent the whole night before working on it, and was pretty damn proud of the results. As she came closer, he withdrew his hand from his pocket as he saw the telltale signs of tears - puffy eyes, streaks down her cheeks. She slowed to a stop, and as she reached him, she collapsed, barely giving him time to catch her. He sank to his knees, ignoring the icy ground as he took his jacket off, wrapping it around her quickly. _

_"Little Dhampir? Jesus, Rose, I'm no good at this. Whats wrong? Is Lissa okay?" She had merely sobbed into his shoulder. They stayed like that until little icicles began to form on her eyelashes, and he took her inside, forcing her to go to sleep in her warm bed. It was just after Lissa explained to him how Dimitri left, and left her, for Tasha._

He broke from his reverie as Rose approached. No tears, this time, but sluggish movements telling him a lot about how long she had been at it. "Where have you been all day?"

"Here," Rose breathed with a shrug, slowing to a walk, "Sorry I missed lunch, I lost track of time." She was ten feet away, but as she took her next step, her knee shook violently, and she went breathlessly down onto one knee. Both men were at her side in a second, and Dimitri gave her a disapproving stare, "You've pushed too hard, Rose."

"No, I'm just a little shaky. Need some dinner," Rose said, brushing him off. Adrian narrowed his eyes, and as he helped her up, he said, "I know I implied I would wait for you to tell me, but I want to know now. Why are you training so hard? What is Queen Naomi meeting with you about?" Dimitri and Rose exchanged a glance, and Rose bit her lip, "Well..." Adrian shook his head, taking a step back, "Not good enough. Belikov can know, after all he put you through, and I can't, Rose? Who was there for you? Who have you been in constant contact with the past three years?" His voice was raising, and Rose shook her head, "Not here, Adrian. I'll tell you-"

"Not good enough, Rose," he interrupted, ignoring Dimitri's glare, "I want to know now. Its got something to do with me, hasn't it? I'm not stupid."

"Yes, it has something to do with you!" Rose finally burst, getting frustrated, "And if you knew what was good for you, you'd butt out! Its nothing to be concerned about." Adrian stayed silent, considering her, and Rose growled in frustration, "God, Ivashkov. The Queen has a bunch of us doing extra training to counteract a Strigoi faction that's threatening the court. That's all."

"Why just a specific few?" Adrian pushed, clearly not impressed with her answer. Dimitri cut Rose off, saying, "Your one of the four specific targets we've received warnings for. As your sole guardian, its Rose's job to ensure she can handle whoever makes an attempt on your life." Adrian's face betrayed no emotion, and he turned back to Rose, "Why couldn't you just tell me, Rose?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Rose said automatically. Adrian shook his head, "So you'll let me worry myself sick about you, watching you push yourself this hard, and you won't let me worry about that? Why do you get to decide what I worry about?" Rose just shook her head, "Look, I've had enough interrogation. If I want to train this hard, I'll train this hard. Don't bother yourself about it." That cut Adrian to the core, and he raised an eyebrow, choosing sarcasm to hide his rejection, "Fine, next time you pass out from exhaustion, make sure its Lissa who catches you." With that, he turned and started to walk away. Rose's head screamed at her to call him back, but with Dimitri standing right next to her, and anger still coursing through her veins, she thought it best to let things settle a bit. Once Adrian was out of view, she let out a loud curse, and sat down, rubbing her sore thighs.

"That didn't go well," Dimitri observed solumnly. Rose let out a harsh laugh, "Tell me about it."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose showered, and rather then go to her place, she walked towards Lissa's apartment looking for some company for dinner. She figured she could even tolerate Christian, if it meant she wasn't alone and dwelling on her fight with Adrian. Honestly, did he really think she didn't trust him? Shaking her head, she knocked on Lissa's door, and walked in without waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Rose. Adrian was looking for you," Lissa smiled automatically from the couch. Her hands were entwined with Christian's, and her head tucked his chin. Rose scowled, and said, "Yeah, he found me. Got anything to eat?" Lissa nodded, and exchanged a look with Christian. Quietly, he slipped out the door, and Lissa followed Rose into the kitchen, "Did you guys fight or something?"

"He thinks I don't trust him," Rose vented, slamming the fridge door, "Because I didn't want to tell him what all the meetings have been about lately." Lissa frowned, twirling the end of her long, pale hair as she said, "Well, why didn't you want to?" As she threw together a sandwich, she sighed, figuring she might as well tell Lissa too, "There's a large Strigoi group, led by some badass ex-female guardian turned Strigoi, that's after the court. More specifically, you and Adrian are big targets." Lissa nodded, taking this in stride, repeating, "Why didn't you want to tell him?"

"I just didn't want him to worry. Adrian gives off a smug, I'm-so-confident air, but I know he would stress about this," Rose explained, seating herself with Lissa at the large table. Lissa frowned, considering the situation, and finally said, "Maybe you should go find him, Rose." Rose sighed, nodding, "I know. I just don't know what I'd say, you know?" Lissa nodded, and stole the last bit of Rose's sandwich, "Just be honest. You meant well, I think, and once he sees that it won't matter anymore. And really, Rose, you'll face a hoard of Strigoi but you won't deal with this?" Rose laughed, and shot Lissa a grin, "They are less scary. Trust me. Thanks, Liss." She hugged her tight, then headed for the door. Just before she left, Lissa said, "Oh, and we're going shopping tomorrow, so be ready!"

"Shopping? Liss, this really isn't a great time to leave court.." Rose trailed off, frowning at her friend. Lissa was positively glowing, and Rose realized she had been blocking her emotions from her. Suddenly, a powerful wave of excitement, nervousness and love flooded through her, and Lissa help up her left hand. A gleaming, subtle diamond ring sat on her wedding finger. Rose could only stare for a moment, and Lissa laughed, "God, are you really speechless?"

"Liss.. that's a ring. No, that's a _ring_!" Rose exclaimed, staring at her hand in wonder. Christian's voice smugly said, "Yes, Rosemarie, it's a damn expensive ring. I see you approve."

"Who knew fire-boy had taste," Rose murmured, still in wonder as she took Lissa's hand, examining it. Suddenly, she shot Lissa a huge smile, "Oh, my god."

"I know."

"Oh my god!" Rose threw her arms around Lissa, and Christian chuckled, "Girls." Lissa hugged Rose back, and eagerly said, "We want to have the wedding after new years, while Tasha can still be a part of it. So we need to start shopping as soon as possible!"

"I guess we can risk a hoard of evil Strigoi for a wedding dress," Rose rationalized. Laughing, Lissa said, "Go find Adrian! You two need to be on good terms, I don't want to sit in a car with you both if you aren't!" Rose rolled her eyes, but hugged Lissa again, and surprised them all by throwing her arms around Christian. He returned the hug, and was bright red as Rose bid them goodbye, feeling a lot happier then she had on the way in.

* * *

Rose stopped at home to change before going on her Adrian hunt. She wore a red sweater he had bought her for Christmas last year, and a pair of light blue jeans. It was nearly dawn, and not many people were outside, but since Rose couldn't find him in his rooms she decided to try the commons area. Hands in her pockets, she walked briskly, trying to heat her sore, cold muscles.

"You'll get sick if your out here in just a flimsy sweater, Hathaway," Eddie's joking voice called from her right, "What good would you be as a guardian then?" Rose grinned, and said, "Hey Eddie, have you seen Adrian anywhere?"

"Your his guardian," Eddie pointed out, "Shouldn't you know where he is?" Rolling her eyes, she said goodbye quickly, and made another round back to Adrian's rooms. Still no luck. Where the hell could he be? Giving up, she made her way back to the guardian dorms, and unlocked her door. Rather then undress, she just fell into bed, her tired muscles thanking her for the release. She only intended to close her eyes for a moment, but within seconds, she was fast asleep.

As soon as she realized she was dreaming, she knew it was an Adrian dream. She was sitting in a vast, grassy field, filled with wildflowers and the occasional tree or two. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress, a wide brimmed wicker hat, and long, elegant white gloves. Underneath her was a red checkered table cloth, featuring a picnic basket to her left. She couldn't see Adrian anywhere yet, so rather then look around, she gave him some time to show himself, and got busy pulling things out of the basket. Wait - could you eat in dreams? She eyed the pasta salad container warily, wondering.

"Hey, little Dhampir" Adrian's voice said softly, as he appeared out of nowhere. He wore grey pinstripe trousers, with a white button up shirt tucked in under dark suspenders. A grey jacket was tucked over his arm, and his hair sexy and tousled. She grinned as he sat, "Who are we supposed to be?"

"I saw a picture of my parents dressed like this, back in the day. Thought it was kinda cool," he grinned, plucking a cookie from a tray, "Don't you like it?"

"Not really my style," Rose smiled again. They sat in silence for a moment, before Rose sighed, knowing she had to be the one to initiate conversation.

"I looked for you tonight," she started casually. Adrian raised an eyebrow, nodding, "I was at my sisters. Ana's pregnant again, you know. I guess one little devil wasn't enough for her." Rose smiled, nodding, "That's great. You'll be an uncle twice over now. I'm glad Ana is happy." This was met with silence, and she ran a hand through her hair, "Adrian, I didn't mean for things to happen how they did. I really don't want you to worry about this. I'm handling it."

"I know your my guardian, but you don't have to handle things alone," He replied, and Rose shook her head, "This, I will. The leader - Lara, she wants you, Adrian. She has some sort of personal vendetta with the Ivashkovs, and since your in line for the throne, your a huge target. If her and I went one on one, right now - I think I would lose." Adrian started to protest, but Rose shook her head, continuing, "The Queen realizes that too. I think that's why she summoned me today. She let me know just how deadly Lara is, and I decided I needed to step things up. Gorbachov just isn't enough - I need to do more on my own as well."

"I'm not going to sit here while you work yourself into the ground," Adrian scowled, "If you believe that, you don't know me very well." Rose smiled, staring out at the field around them, "I know I pushed myself too far today. I won't do that again, I promise."

"Is there something going on between you and Belikov?" Adrian suddenly asked, watching her closely. Rose shook her head, still staring out at nothing, "If anything, I'm closer to being over it then I have ever been. Why?" Adrian shrugged, "I wondered." Rose glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and grinned her killer, patented Rose Hathaway grin, "Jealous, Ivashkov?"

"Not likely," Adrian rolled his eyes, but Rose just laughed, "Are we okay, Adrian?" He nodded, and smiled, "I couldn't stay mad at you for long anyways, little Dhampir. Now why don't you get some rest. I'm sure your body needs it." Rose nodded, and as he started to fade away, she heard him whisper, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

When Rose woke a few hours later, she felt as if every muscle in her body had been hit with a sledgehammer. Groaning, she sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes. Besides the sore muscles, she had slept really well. Well, after she saw Adrian, that is. Sitting up, she stretched, relieving some tension in her back, and looked around at the dirty laundry for something decent to wear to the mall. She wanted to wear something hot, but had to remember she was still on guardian duty during the trip. Settling on a pair of light blue jeans and a fitted black sweater, she left her long hair wild and wavy, bringing a tie for when they were outside in possible Strigoi territory. Grabbing a apple, she locked her door behind her, jogging into the bright sun. Grinning, she lifted her head, enjoying the feeling of it warming her face.

"You make it look like we're really missing out," Adrian's voice called. Rose shot him a grin, and though his eyes were obscured by dark sunglasses, she could sense the humor in them. They started on their way to the large garage complex that housed most of the vehicles at court. Adrian opened the door for her, but she paused, and reached up, taking his sunglasses off, "This should be safe, but if Court is being watched, we may have trouble. If we do, you'll listen to me." She stated, didn't ask, and Adrian stared at her for a second, before nodding, "Yeah, Rose." She nodded, and shoved the sunglasses on her face, "Alright then." She ducked inside, and Adrian followed, finding Lissa and Christian waiting for them. Eddie and Dimitri were coming along as guardians, as well as two others Rose knew casually from work - Guardian Mercer, and Guardian Odell.

"This it?" Rose asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Lissa shook her head, and said, "Tasha is on her way down, too." As if on cue, Tasha walked in, shooting them all a friendly smile, "Sorry I'm late." They piled into two SUV's, Moroi in the center seats, gaurdians surrounding them as much as possible. Lissa frowned, and turned in her seat to see Rose between a window and Adrian, "Why are we being so careful? We've never had to leave Court this protected before."

"The Strigoi group is a serious threat, Princess," Guardian Mercer replied from Adrian's other side, "We are merely taking precautions." Lissa nodded, but when she glanced back at Rose, she saw the doubt starting to form in Lissa's eyes. Instead of continuing with the Strigoi conversation, she went to change the subject, but Adrian beat her saying, "So, you girls need lingerie for weddings? Because I volunteer my advice and knowledge on the subject." Rose laughed as Lissa blushed, and shook her head, "I think we will manage without you, Adrian."

"Besides," Christian threw in from beside Lissa, "Your on suit duty with me, man. Lets use your knowledge there." Lissa started reminding Christian what he was looking for, and Adrian leaned closer to Rose, whispering cheekily, "I wasn't kidding about the lingerie, you know." Elbowing him, Rose replied, "You've seen enough girls in lingerie, Ivashkov. Give it a rest."

Getting to the mall was relatively fast - it wasn't far from the Court's location. They pulled into a full parking lot, a little after two pm. Dimitri and Guardian Odell were out first, scanning the area. Rose waited impatiently for her turn as the two disappeared to blend into the background, to watch as far guard. This left Rose and the last guardian - Guardian Mercer, who was younger and would blend in with them well. They climbed out with the rest of the Moroi, going straight into the mall.

"Dresses first," Lissa declared, but Christian shook his head, "Adrian, lets go."

"Where?" Adrian asked, grinning, "I really wouldn't mind watching them try pretty things on." Rose snorted, and said, "He's right. Go." She let the others know through the radio what they were doing, and the girls went into a beautiful dress store.

After two hours of trying on dresses, Mercer looked like he was going to collapse from boredom. Rose could sympathize - the first hour was a blast, but Lissa couldn't find something that really stuck out. Rose leaned against a wall near the change room entrance, tapping her foot to some random rhythm.

"You girls almost done?" Christian's voice asked. Rose looked up and rolled her eyes, "Don't even get me started, fire-boy. You should have known better then to promise Lissa a wedding a month away. She could take years planning this out."

"Thats what your here for," Christian grinned, slipped past her into the change room. Deeming the dress store pretty secured, she started to wander around, wondering what color Lissa was thinking for bridemaids dresses. She eyed up some jewellery in a display case, and a necklace caught her eye. It was white gold, a thin, delicate chain with a beautiful rose pendant. She didn't even bother with the price tag - why torture herself more? Instead, she turned, and ran straight into Adrian.

"Careful, Little Dhampir," he said smoothly, glancing at the rose pendant, "Shopping for something in particular?" Rose blushed, hating being caught admiring something that was so obviously not her, "Escaping wedding dress hell, actually." Adrian laughed, and said, "Not interested in wedding dresses yet?"

"Nowhere to put my stake," Rose bantered back, giving him a grin. She heard laughter from the other guardians through her ear piece, and Adrian chuckled, "I think that's the point." Rose began to weave through the racks of clothes again, Adrian following, and she said, "How did suit shopping go?"

"He figured it out," Adrian shrugged easily, "I offered him something from my closet, but he turned me down. Said something that implied the way I look isn't Lissa-worthy. Is that true?" Rose laughed, glancing behind her to catch his eye for a second, "Lissa likes someone who cares less about clothes then she does." Adrian grasped his heart, and pretended to be shocked, "You wound me, Little Dhampir. I never claimed to like clothes any more then normal."

"Thats why your wearing an Armani tie with white-wash jeans, right?" Rose teased, and Adrian just shot her a grin that made her heart flutter. She paused, going to reply but her ear piece buzzed, Guardian Odell claiming, "Half hour to sunrise, folks. Time to get the Moroi back to the wards." Abruptly, Rose changed from friend to guardian, and she took Adrian's arm, "Come on, Adrian. Time to go." The other guardians were entering the store, and Rose left Adrian with them to round up Lissa and Tasha. She walked briskly into the change rooms just as she heard a loud squeal.

"This is IT!" Lissa burst happily when she saw Rose, twirling. Rose nodded, admiring - Lissa looked stunning. It was a beautiful ivory dress with intricate beading on the bodice, and a full, fluffy skirt falling to her ankles. The front was cut into a sweetheart shape, and if Lissa wore her hair down, it would look like she came from the pages of a magazine..

As she paid for it, Rose met with the others, and soon they were on their way. It was five thirty, and the sun was starting to lower in the sky. The Moroi no longer needed sunglasses, but that also mean't Strigoi would be up and about soon. The guardians were tense - Rose could feel it, but the Moroi barely noticed. Hanging back a bit, Rose fell into step with Dimitri, "Where are the trucks?"

"Around the corner," he said, eyes never leaving the surrounding landscape. Rose nodded, and as they turned a corner, she ran into Lissa, who had been steps in front of her.

"Lissa, what-" Rose started, but the guardians in front were defensive, already forming a circle around the Moroi. It was then Rose detected the faint nausea feeling rolling in her stomach. Looking to the SUV's, she saw a beautiful woman leaning casually on the hood of one. Her flaming red hair waved in the wind, and red eyes stared at them, a mocking grin on her face. She wore tattered jeans and a white tank top, but her pose radiated pure confidence. She didn't need a photograph to know who she was - they had described her perfectly.

Lara.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get inside. NOW!" Guardian Odell barked, instantly backing up with Tasha and Lissa behind him. Eddie grabbed Lissa's wrist, and Christian dropped her hand, shaking his head, "I'll help."

"Get inside, Christian," Rose hissed, not taking her eyes off Lara. The woman was watching them, appearing not to have a care in the world. Smug bitch.

"No time, Christian," Dimitri insisted, pushing him back towards the mall. Rose took a few steps back, feeling Adrian's body behind her, "Go inside, Adrian. Hurry."

"Leaving so soon, Ivashkov? Very well, it's not you I came here for. This time," Lara's singsong voice sounded through the parking lot. Rose narrowed her eyes, and the woman laughed, "Your not slow, are you, Rosemarie Hathaway?" Dimitri tensed beside her, and Rose felt Adrian's body disappear from behind her, moving towards the mall. She thanked all the gods she could think of that he had listened this once. Just as she heard the clink of the doors closing, she glanced back, seeing Eddie and Odell standing at the door, watching with serious expressions. The Moroi were steps behind them, standing together, watching with worried faces. Suddenly, a wave of nausea had her turning sharply.

"LEFT!" She yelled, as two Strigoi raced at them from the other side of the parking lot. Just as she noticed them, she heard Dimitri yell the number three, meaning three more Strigoi coming at them from the other side. Outnumbered, Rose ducked, going instantly on the defensive. She grabbed for her stake as a Strigoi with lengthy blonde hair aimed her strikes at her. She ducked a swipe, and raked her stake up the Strigoi's chest, causing her to let out an angry scream. Rose took the advantage, shoving her stake into her chest without a second thought. Pulling it out quickly, she turned to the trucks, but the woman with red hair was gone. _Damn it._

Interrupting her musing, a huge Strigoi came at her with deadly speed. She relied on his size to impair him long enough for her to make her move. She heard a yell behind her, an agonizing Dhampir yell, and tried not to pay it any heed. The Strigoi clamped his arms around her mid-section, squeezing viciously. She kicked, but he was too hard to take down, so she did the only thing she could think of. Lowering her head forwards, she used his momentum from squeezing her to slam her head backwards, straight into his nose.

When he let her go with a howl, she fell to the ground, gasping for air. Turning fast, she had her stake pointed and ready as he threw himself on her, and straight onto her chest. Large, but not very bright, she thought with disgust. Blood sprinkled her clothes and skin, and Dimitri's voice hissed, "Roza!" She turned sharply, and shook her head, "His, not mine. Got my ribs pretty hard though. You guys okay?" He nodded, but Rose saw Guardian Mercer laying on the ground, choking out heaving breaths, a pool of blood around him. She stared for a second, seeing his throat ripped open, and looked away quickly as Dimitri knelt beside him, murmuring a prayer in Russian as he helped him move along from this life.

"Get the others, I'll bring an SUV. We'll fit into one," Dimitri said, in a distant voice. Rose nodded, not daring to look back at someone who had been training next to her for three years, laying on the pavement in his final resting place. Rose raced to the doors, and saw Eddie and Odell step out with the Moroi. It was almost fully dark out now, and Eddie stepped out first, hissing a curse at the blood covering Rose's clothes.

"Not mine," She rambled off quickly, watching the Moroi file out, and felt a breath of relief release from her chest when she saw Adrian unharmed. Their eyes met instantly, and Dimitri pulled up, screeching tires, "There's more out there- Get IN!" Odell threw the doors open, practically throwing Lissa and Tasha into the SUV. Eddie and Rose put their backs to the Moroi, watching for any incoming attacks. As Christian climbed in next, she saw a flash of bright red coming towards the group.

"My little friends didn't want to die," A simpering, sexy voice whispered, and suddenly, within a second Lara was in front of Eddie and Rose. Rose hissed, instincts going almost feral as she ran through all the ways she could possibly take her down. Another second passed, and Lara stroked Eddie's face, right in front of him. Rose tensed and released her fingers on her stake, weighing her options. She was freakin' fast. No wonder the Queen warned her. Adrian was just climbing into the SUV, and Lara had her hand on his shoulder before Rose could blink, other hand ripping his head to the right, baring his neck. Lissa's screams, the other guardian's yells, every sound was all but silent to Rose when she heard Adrian's painful gasp. It was like her vision went from multi-coloured to red - she slammed her body into Lara's, and into the side of the van. She registered a scream from within the SUV this time as Lara hissed, turning back and backhanding Rose. She flew through the air, and braced herself, smashing into a brick wall behind her. She saw stars for a minute, and as her vision slowly calmed down, she watched Lara sink her teeth into Adrian's neck, causing him to let out a painful groan as he tried to fight her off.

Quickly, Lara was caught up in the bloodlust, sucking eagerly on Adrian's perfect neck. Jumping up, Rose used her whole body, shoving her stake into the first accessible place, Lara's back. Her goal was to distract Lara long enough to get Adrian to safety. It embedded deeply, and caused the Strigoi's eyes to pop wide open, her teeth ripped from Adrian's neck. Fast as lightning she faced Rose, screaming in fury of her meal being interrupted. She looking a lot less human then she did a second ago, and Rose found herself summersaulting backwards, fending off blows at close range. She could feel a sharp pain in her side as claws raked through her skin, but she kept fighting, the image of Lara and Adrian sending her into an anger like she had never experienced.

"You little _BITCH_," Lara hissed, but the stake was starting to make her weak. Falling back, Rose blinked, and suddenly Lara was gone. With a curse she looked around, and saw Adrian's neck openly bleeding, a large wound ripped open from Lara's fangs. Eddie was attempting to stop the blood flow, Lissa's soft sobs heard from inside the van. Dimitri was climbing out of the drivers seat, keeping track of the movement in the area.

"Christ, Adrian," Rose said in a shaky voice, as she hurried over, "Are you okay?" Adrian nodded, a dizzy and distant look on his face, "Y-yes, I am. Just give me a minute."

"Lord Ivashkov, we need to go. Hatha-" Odell started, but Lissa cried, "Rose!" They all turned from Adrian to Rose, who upon making sure Adrian was okay, had started to sway. She put her hand to her aching side, and when she lifted it away, it was stained bright red with her warm blood. Her legs buckled, entire body suddenly feeling light and heavy at the same time. A pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the concrete, and the last thing she remembered was a strong smell of aftershave.

* * *

When Rose opened her eyes, she was blinded by bright lights. Clenching her eyes shut again, her fingers twisted in the blanket covering her as a sharp pain in her side made her gasp.

"Don't move," Adrian's soft voice said, "I'm going to get Dr. Vallencourt." She didn't even open her eyes, just laid there breathing until she heard the door open again, and two sets of footsteps enter.

"Guardian Hathaway," Dr. Vallencourt nodded, checking her clipboard at the end of her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I missed the Strigoi and staked myself," Rose grumbled, painfully forcing herself to sit up. She was wearing a blue robe, and had an IV hooked to her forearm. Frowning, she said, "What happened?"

"When that Strigoi - Lara," Adrian started explaining softly, his eyes big and very green, "When Lara slashed your side, there was a poisonous toxin in the polish on her nails." Dr. Vallencourt nodded in agreement, "It gave your body quite the shock. You should have felt it instantly - though other guardian's claim you fought for another five minutes without even realizing you were hurt." Rose shrugged, "Adrenaline, right?" The doctor nodded, and said, "Will you undo your robe for a second? I want to check the stitches. They are tricky to know when to remove, what with Dhampir's healing so well." Rose gave Adrian a wary glance, and Adrian grinned, "You must be feeling better, if your still concerned for your virtue. Very well." He turned, and Rose did, looking down at her side. She had two cuts running along her side, closed together with ugly looking stitches.

"Doesn't look so bad," Rose said mildly. Adrian snorted, still staring at the wall, "It was." She endured the doctor poking and prodding at it, then he left them with promises to return in a few hours. Rose watched the door close, then looked at Adrian, "Well, aren't you needed somewhere?" Adrian raised an eyebrow, "What's more important then keeping my favorite guardian company?" Rose gave him a tight smile, her eyes finding the bandage on his neck, "I should've been faster, Adrian. I'm so -"

"Don't apologize!" Adrian burst, running a hand through his hair. It took it from messy to messier, but still managed to look attractive, and Rose frowned, "Why the hell not?"

"You did a great job. You killed two other Strigoi. That female - she was fast. I barely even saw her come at me." Rose nodded slowly, "She's old." They were quiet for a few minutes, and Rose finally said, "Look, Adrian. Don't feel like you need to sit here."

"Are you kidding?" Adrian grinned, "Someone's got to make sure the patient does what she's told. I always imagined playing Doctor with you, but this isn't really what I expected." Rose laughed, and said, "Me neither, Ivashkov."

* * *

Dr. Vallencourt returned eventually, and gave Rose a clean bill of health. The poison hadn't seeped too far, and as long as she didn't train or work out for the next few days, the stitches were well on their way to being healed. Rose changed from the robe to a pair of jeans and a tank top that Adrian had brought over for her, and walked out of the Infirmary beside him.

"Where too, Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked, putting his hands in his jeans pockets. Rose shot him a sideways glance, and said, "I believe your spoken for tonight, Lord Ivashkov." Adrian cringed, and said, "I was hoping you had forgot and wouldn't make me go." Every now and then, Adrian's mother took it upon herself to try to find herself a new daughter-in-law. Every girl she set up for Adrian was young, perky, and very Moroi. Which wasn't always a bad thing, like in Lissa's case, but sometimes Rose wondered how he got through some nights. She often had to accompany him out of the wards on a date, and it was all she could do not to laugh in their faces sometimes, and keep up her guardian mask.

"Hurry, or your mother will have me reassigned," Rose joked, and he stopped her, standing in front of her, "You won't go to the gym, right?"

"Right."

"Do I need to get Lissa to watch over you?" Rose rolled her eyes, but said, "I think I might go over there anyways. Have a good night. Stay on the grounds."

"Yes, mom," Adrian quipped, kissing her forehead, "I promise not to make the poor girl hate me too much. Mother won't be terribly pleased with that, now will she." Rose just rolled her eyes again as he walked away, and she allowed herself a moment to wince at the pain in her side, from walking. She thought she did pretty well hiding it from Adrian - she didn't want him to worry, or to cancel his date. She took the path that led to the front doors to the Moroi apartments, and went straight to Lissa's place. When she got there, Lissa threw her arms around her, holding her tight.

"Hey, Liss," Rose said in a tired voice. Lissa held her back, looking at her closely, "Do you need me to heal you?" Rose hesitated, then shook her head, "I think I want to keep this one, Liss." She frowned, "It will scar, you know."

"I wasn't where I was supposed to be," Rose explained, "I should have been there for Adrian. If I keep this, the scar will remind me not to do that again." Lissa went to argue, but Christian stopped her as he came in from the kitchen, and met Rose's eyes levelly, "A reminder. I get it." Rose nodded, and smiled, appreciating his understanding.

"I was so scared. From now on, online shopping," Lissa stated, and Rose grinned, "Never thought I'd see the day." She sat on the couch, and ended up staying for a few hours, discussing wedding details with Lissa. Christian was smart, and had slipped out earlier, though he came back just as they were going over flower types.

"I passed Adrian on the way here," Christian finally said, "He was in a pretty foul mood. Said he was going out to the pond for awhile, if I saw you to let you know." Rose nodded, and smiled, "I'll see you guys later, okay?" She slipped away from them, and headed out to a section of Court she wasn't in often. It was more Moroi territory, but Guardian's were allowed to go there. She walked out a pair of French doors and saw the large pond glistening in the moonlight. On a bench near the water, she spotted a lone figure. His hair was standing up, as if he had run his fingers through it a few times. His tie was on, but hung low from an unbuttoned collar. Expensive jacket cast aside on the ground. Definitely Adrian.

"Hey," Rose said, sitting next to him on the bench. He had a scowl on his face, and his eyes weren't bright and happy like they normally were, but dull and narrowed. He flicked them towards Rose, then back at the water, not saying a word. She raised her eyebrows, and said, "Rough date?" He nodded, and Rose sat back, staring at the water too, "Tell me."

"She was barely of age, some little royal Moroi my parents hoped I might get along with," Adrian grumbled, "Brought this little rat of a dog, and ended every sentence with 'you know'." Rose grinned, wrinkling her nose, but she studied him carefully. Something in the way Adrian was acting was unsettling Rose, and she frowned, "Is your neck bothering you?"

"No," was all he replied. She nodded, unsure of what to say next, so opting to shut up. They stayed quiet for awhile, until Rose shivered. Adrian took his jacket off the ground wordlessly, shaking it out and handing it to her. She grinned as she took it, and said, "Aren't you getting tired of being out here yet?" Adrian smiled finally, and said, "Nope, I have all the company I need." Without another word, he grabbed her hips, pulling her into his lap. Rose's eyes met his, surprised, and she laughed, "Well,_ I'm_ bored."

"I think I know something that could occupy us," Adrian said, holding her, being careful not to brush her sore side. Rose frowned, "Adrian-"

"Just go with it," Adrian whispered, his face close to hers now. His green eyes were hypnotizing, and Rose's mind had warning bells ringing as her body stopped resisting. Adrian didn't move at first, just looked at her, then he looked down at her lips. Rose knew, just knew he was going to kiss her again. As he shifted closer, she put up a hand, ready to stop him. His lips brushed hers, and the electricity bounced through her body. Warning bells were turning into sirens, but rather then push him away, her fingers brushed down his chest, making him shiver.

"Rose..." His soft lips whispered against hers, bringing more fire and energy into the kiss. His hands gripped her tighter, and Rose heard him make a pleased sound. Realizing it came from her, she snapped back to attention, shoving him away and standing up within seconds. They were both breathing slightly irregularily, and she hissed, "What did you do that for?"

"I wanted to. You wanted to, too," Adrian said, standing, his eyes going dark. Rose shook her head, "No, Adrian. Too far. I'm going to bed." She shrugged his jacket off, and turned to go, but he grabbed her wrist. Without turning, she softly said, "I could break your hand in three places right now, you know."

"You won't." He merely replied, "Why are you running, Little Dhampir?"

"I'm not," Rose growled, turning with angry eyes, "This is not happening. We're not upsetting our balance over stupid hormones. Go to bed, Adrian. I'll see you in the morning." She tried to walk away, but he raised his voice, asking, "Why the hell not, Hathaway? I _know _you want to. I can read you loud and clear."

"Because!" Rose exclaimed, frustrated they were even having this conversation, "Because of things like today, Adrian. Lara is a serious problem we need to deal with, on a Guardian-Moroi basis. Feelings complicate duty. I need to think of my job first, and my personal life second."

"Why can't they be the same?" Adrian demanded. Laughing, Rose shook her head, "It's not the same for Dhampirs. Its hard for Moroi to understand. Just leave it. We'll pretend this didn't happen." She ripped her hand from his, and turned without saying another word. As she walked away, she heard him say, "I'm not giving up, Little Dhampir." She chose not to reply, and instead escaped back to her room, and reality.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay in posting - between moving, my baby, and general life I got pretty busy :) I'll try to have the next one up very soon! How are you guys liking it so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

"So he kissed you again?" Lissa asked, over tea the next morning, eager to know the details. Rose nodded, leaning back on the couch in Lissa's living room, "Yeah."

"How was it?"

"It was..." Rose trailed off, thinking of the fireworks she felt when he kissed her last night. She shook her head, "It was good, Liss, but that's not the point." Lissa laughed, and said, "A hot guy your obviously crazy about wants you, and that's not a good thing?"

"It's hard for Moroi to figure out," Rose repeated her words from the previous night, "Dhampirs don't have that kind of.. luxury, so to speak." Raising a sarcastic eyebrow, Lissa nodded, "Yeah, god knows a Dhampir actually enjoy herself once in awhile."

"Hey, I enjoy myself," Rose grumbled, folding her arms, "Just not with Moroi men."

"What's this about Moroi men?" Christian's voice asked, as he walked in with Tasha. Rose could see Dimitri just behind them, and she bit her lip, not wanting to discuss this with them there. Unfortunately, Lissa beat her to answering, and said, "Adrian kissed Rose again!"

"Finally," Christian said, plopping down next to Rose, "What, was he a bad kisser or something? I knew it, all his bragging was a load of shi-"

"Stop!" Rose insisted, "We're _not_ discussing this. I'm going to the gym." She stood, and Lissa smiled, "Come on, Rose. Its not a big deal, we were just kidding." Rose kept moving towards the door, and Tasha said, "Well, aren't you two dating anyways?" Freezing, Rose turned to her, frowning, "What on earth gave you that idea, Tasha?" This made Tasha smile, and she said, "Rose, I know when two people can't stop looking at each other it means something. I just assumed you were already together." Rose didn't smile this time, and she ground her teeth together, muttering, "He's just my Moroi. I'll see you guys later." She took off before anyone else could comment, and jogged towards the gym. As she got close, she heard footsteps behind her, and she stopped, turning to see Dimitri turn a corner. He offered a half-smile, "I thought you could use a sparring partner. Let out some of that pent up frustration." Rose frowned, but nodded after a moment, "Why not?" They entered the gym together, and started to stretch.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked, as they finished stretching. She raised her eyebrows, waiting, and he hesitantly said, "Your not pushing aside your feelings for Adrian because of what happened between us, are you?" There it was. All this time, Rose knew they would have to address their past at some point. Thankfully, she was well on her way to getting over it, which would make this a hell of a lot easier.

"Not really," she started, "I just want the best chance to protect him." Dimitri nodded, and said, "I made a mistake, Roza. I still regret it, but seeing you in a better place helps." Rose gave a dry laugh, and said, "Better place? What, mooning over you and mooning over Adrian is so different?" She let that comment slip out, and it almost surprised her, as she had never verbally addressed her feelings for Adrian with anyone like that. Then again, she had always been able to talk to Dimitri.

"Does he know how you feel?"

"He suspects. I have never given him much to go off of, though," Rose admitted, stretching out her back with a sigh, "Why does life like to screw me around so much?" This made him laugh, a rich laugh that made Rose smile in return, "Life just likes to see what new obstacles you can climb over, since you seem to climb over everything it throws at you." Rose laughed, nodding in agreement, "You got that right, comrade." Dimitri paused as he bent to stretch his legs, and said, "Its been a long time since I heard that. I think I missed it." Rose met his eyes, and sighed, "You really hurt me, Dimitri. But I'm glad we can at least be a part of each others lives now." Dimitri nodded, "Me too, Roza." There was silence for a moment, before Rose jumped up and shot him a killer smile, "Think you can take me, old man?" Laughter in his eyes, Dimitri jumped up and met her stance, and said, "When have I not?" Rose laughed, and shook her head, "Its been three years, Dimitri. This is gonna be fun."

* * *

After a lengthy, well matched sparring session, Rose felt like her nerves had cooled down a bit. Dimitri had improved since she last sparred with him, but so had she, and in the end they called a stalemate. She wanted to keep fighting, to determine a real winner, but there was a Molnija ceremony that afternoon, and they were both due to get two new marks each. It would also serve as a memorial for Guardian Mercer, so they were required to wear dress outfits, not just their guardian uniforms. Rose showered, and slipped into a simple black dress, pulling her hair into a high bun. She used only the slightest bit of makeup, preferring to look natural for the memorial, rather then done up. She looked at the back of her neck before she left her room - her black marks stood out. She rarely wore her hair up, reserving it for times like these. Her battle mark from the Academy stood out the most, just underneath her promise mark and surrounded by various other Molnijas. She smiled, remembering how hard a time the tattooist had fitting the promise mark on the back of her neck. Running her fingers over them, she left her room, thinking back about all the kills she had made, and the people she had fought with. Molnija ceremonies always sobered her mood - got her thinking about the past. Often, Mason's face popped into her head, and she knew that it would take awhile to forget it again.

As she reached the ceremony hall, she saw Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and Tasha standing at the doors, waiting for her. Lissa offered a smile, "I wish we could come watch." Rose smiled, nodding, "One of the few things Moroi aren't allowed to participate in. Must kill you." Christian laughed, nodding, "We'll wait for you guys at Tasha's."

"Did you want to come to dinner tonight, Rose?" Tasha asked politely. Rose hesitated, then nodded, "Sure. Thanks, Tasha." Tasha smiled, and walked away with Lissa and Christian, chatting about their ceremony. Dimitri waited next to Rose, and Adrian stepped closer, and smiled, "You will show up tonight, right?" Rose nodded, not smiling, and Adrian cast Dimitri an uneasy glance before touching her cheek, "I'll see you later, then." He turned and walked away without another word.

"Come on," Rose grumbled, and Dimitri led her inside the room. There were many guardians there, and they took their seats on the raised stage area, while Alex Castile came up to the podium.

"Today, we honor a fallen colleague, who died protecting several Moroi yesterday morning. Guardian James Mercer was a Court guardian, serving for the past five years under my command. He was an excellent guardian - his lost will be felt by us all. Please, raise your glasses to James Mercer." All the guardian's turned to the photo of James, and raised the supplied glasses that were filled with a sip of wine. Rose and Dimitri copied them, and at once, everyone mumbled his name, taking their sip of wine.

"We also meet to apply two new Molnija mark's each, to Guardians Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, for their part in protecting the same Moroi." Dimitri went first, taking his two marks without a wince of pain. When it was Rose's turn, she gritted her teeth, bowing her head and hoping it would be over soon.

After their marks were received, Alex took the podium one last time, "The Strigoi's are gaining in numbers, and working together in large groups. We need to be ready. The gates will double in guards, and there are a few new sparring instructors being brought in for extra training. You'll receive your new schedules tomorrow morning. Just like that, the ceremony was over. Dimitri and Rose stood on the stage, other guardian's coming up to offer their congratulations, and others yet going to James's picture and murmuring departing words. There was food laid out, but Rose never felt hungry at these ceremonies. She was required to stay for awhile, so she settled into a chair at Alex's table, joining a discussion on new tactics to use against larger Strigoi groups.

* * *

"Hey Adrian, wait up!" Adrian turned as Lissa's voice rang from behind him. He turned, and saw Lissa wearing a nice, pale green dress with a red ribbon tied in her hair. Very Christmas-y. He was on his way to find Rose, to walk with her to Tasha's, so he too was already dressed up in a casual dress shirt and tight black pants. Lissa smiled, and said, "Looking for Rose?"

"Who else?" Adrian asked, and they started back in the same direction together. Lissa took a deep breath, and said, "I want to give you some advice." Adrian raised an eyebrow, and Lissa continued, "About Rose." Adrian raised an eyebrow, and grinned, "You want to give me girl advice, cousin?" Lissa laughed, nodding, "Yes, I think you need it." This made Adrian's smile fade, and he ran a hand through his hair, "I think you might be right. Well?"

"Push harder," Lissa insisted, "She wants you. I _know_ she does."

"Pushing hasn't gotten me anywhere so far."

"Trust me, it has. Your name comes up an awful lot more then it used to in conversation. And I think I'm starting to be able to read her emotions, a little. At least, if I concentrate really hard, I can get a glimpse of what she's feeling. When she looks at me, its happiness. Christian, its a loving big brother kinda feeling. You, its love, and a whole lot of lust." Adrian laughed, shaking his head, "You better not tell her what you just said." Lissa blushed slightly, grinning, "I know. I just.. I want her to be happy. And she will be with you. You just need to make her see that."

"So your saying, that instead of backing off like I planned on doing, I should push harder?" He asked, and Lissa nodded firmly as they reached Rose's door, "Tonight's a good opportunity." With that, she knocked on Rose's door. Rose opened it after a moment, and gave them a big grin. Her hair was down in wave, and she wore her favorite red sweater with a short, frilly black skirt. Lissa said, "You ready to go, Rose?" She nodded, and said, "Just let me take this damn bandage off, its killing me." They walked in as she went to the mirror, and lifted her hair, slowly peeling the bandage from the back of her neck with a grimace on her face.

"Wow, not much room left," Lissa commented, coming closer to look at the new marks. Rose shot her a proud grin, and Adrian touched a tender mark softly, "I like them."

"Me too," Rose said softly, lowering her hair, "We honored James Mercer at the ceremony too." Lissa nodded, frowning, "I wish we could have come for that, at least. He died to save us."

"Guardian's don't look at it that way. You don't owe them gratitude," Rose said, as they left her room. Dimitri and Tasha were staying fairly close, so it only took them a few minutes to reach their room. As Lissa knocked, Adrian pulled Rose aside, and said, "I'm sorry about last night." Rose nodded, lowering her eyes, "It's okay." He forced her chin up so she was looking at him again, and he brushed her lips, saying, "I'm not sorry about kissing you. I'm sorry about how it ended." Rose was saved from replying by the door opening, and Adrian put a big smile on his face, hugging Tasha. Rose watched with a frown. Adrian really looked great tonight, she thought, his shirt stretching against hidden muscles as he hugged Tasha. Tasha smiled at Rose, apologetically, and as they hugged she whispered, "I hope I didn't offend you earlier." Rose shook her head, smiling, "No, Tasha. Its just a touchy subject. I shouldn't have overreacted." They went inside, and Dimitri took Tasha's hand as they all went to the dining room table, "We have some news."

"I think I can see it," Adrian grinned, staring at their auras. Tasha laughed, "We're pregnant!"

"What!" Christian exclaimed, jumping up and hugging his Aunt tightly. Lissa clapped her hands together, and Rose just looked at Dimitri, earnestly congratulating him. She knew a family was something he always wanted. He smiled back, excitement showing in his normally impassive eyes. Tasha kept going, "Not only are we pregnant, we're expecting twins."

"Oh my god!" Lissa finally exclaimed, "You HAVE to stay in Court, Tasha. You'll need all the help you can get!" Tasha nodded, "We're making arrangements to do just that. Dimitri will become a Court guardian until a time we decide to move away again." Rose, who was seated next to Tasha, hesitated, then reached out to touch Tasha's belly, "I've never known someone who's pregnant before. What does it feel like?" Tasha smiled, putting her hand on her now obvious belly as well, "It feels amazing."

"You better take good care of little Rose," she replied, causing Tasha to peal out laughter. Dimitri shook his head, "One Rose is all we need." This made everyone laugh, and a timer went off in the kitchen, signalling dinner was ready. Lissa helped Tasha get it together, and Christian shook his head, "Twins. Wow." Dimitri nodded gravely, "It was quite a surprise."

"When is she due?" Adrian asked.

"Four more months," Dimitri explained, "We've known for awhile, but wanted to wait to tell everyone until we were sure of our plans." Adrian nodded, smiling, "That's about when my sister Ana is due - I believe Tasha and her are friends. Ana will be very excited. She's been asking about you, Rose." He turned to Rose, who smiled, "Tell her to feel free to send Patrick over for some good old fashioned Auntie Rose time soon." Adrian snorted, "Last time Patrick had some 'good old fashioned Auntie Rose time', he went home and managed to take down his dad in ten seconds of wrestling. I don't think she'll be sending him for Guardian lessons anytime soon." Rose offered him a cheeky grin, and Christian laughed, "You taught the kid how to fight?"

"He asked," Rose exclaimed defensively. Tasha and Lissa returned with the food, and dinner was underway. Adrian, to Rose's right, poured her a glass of wine, before pouring everyone else but Tasha some, and Rose tasted it, eyes widening, "This is delicious."

"Adrian brought it," Tasha admitted, and Rose rolled her eyes, "Should have known."

"Hey," Adrian said indigently, and Rose just took another sip. It really was good - expensive good, judging by what Adrian usually bought. Dinner tasted delicious, and Rose found herself enjoying herself much more then she thought she would. It felt good to see Dimitri and Tasha so happy - after they talked earlier, Rose felt like Dimitri was a chapter she could close in her life. Finally. Adrian kept close to her side, throughout dinner and a few drinks afterwards, and when it came time to leave, she stood, stretching with a yawn.

"Going already?" Lissa smiled up at her. Rose nodded, "Work in the morning. Want to be awake for it." She hugged Tasha and Dimitri, thanking them for dinner, and Adrian stood up as she went to put her coat on, "I'll walk with you." Nodding, they said their final goodbyes, and headed out the door.

"The wine was a nice touch," Rose said conversationally, after a few minutes of silence. Adrian grinned, "I was hoping you'd like it, its one of my favorites." They reached Rose's door, and she shot Adrian a thankful smile, pulling her key out.

"Be careful at training tomorrow, okay?" Adrian asked, catching her hand and kissing the back of it. Rose laughed, feeling a bit bubbly from the wine, "I'm always careful, Ivashkov." He merely smiled softly, and said, "Its Christmas Eve tomorrow. Will I see you?"

"Only if I'm still invited to Ana's," Rose confirmed, and Adrian shot her another brilliant smile, "Okay. I'll see you later, Little Dhampir."

* * *

**So, I am kinda sad about the number of reviews I have! :) I thought that, perhaps, I would offer some incentive. If you review each chapter of my story, I'll review each chapter of a story you wrote! (Or a few one-shot stories, you get my drift! I'll make sure its a fair return.) If you have a preferred story you want me to review, message me the name, but if not I'll check out your profile and give you some reviews back! :) It seems like a great way to generate a few more reviews for everybody. I don't expect lengthy replies for every chapter, just a little info on how your liking the story, maybe what I would be doing better or worse, you know?**

**Hope I hear from a few more of you readers! Can't wait to review some of your stories as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

When the alarm went off, Rose sat up fast, wincing at the slight throb in her forehead. Damn wine. She threw on some old training clothes, making a quick mental note to do some laundry next time she had a chance. She had the early shift at the South gate, a rarely-used entrance basically coming from nowhere on the outside. It pretty much ensured the morning would be passing by very slowly. She jogged out of the dorms, the crisp night air waking her up as she headed the familiar route.

"Morning, Hathaway," Alex's voice rang out through the air as she climbed some stairs. She glanced up, offering a quick grin, "Hey, Castile. Lowering yourself to our level, are you?" Alex laughed, rubbing his hands together as she stopped beside him on a lifted platform just reaching the top of the stone wall surrounding this portion of the Court. They had shelter, but it was definitely primitive compared to the North gate's station. Since the South had the wall, it only required two or three guardian's at once, so she figured it would be just them. Alex silently offered her his coffee mug, and she took a big gulp gratefully.

"Hows training going?" Alex asked after awhile, sounding like his usual supervisor-self. Rose shrugged, "Only had one session so far. We've got another this morning, after my shift here ends." Alex nodded, and shifted to warm his cold muscles, "Heard you and Belikov have a history." Rose raised an eyebrow, sparing him a glance, "Oh yeah? You should know not to believe everything you hear, boss." Her tone had dropped to an icy level, and Alex recognized the warning, shrugging, "Just wondered if it was hard to train with him." This made Rose feel instantly guilty - he seemed to genuinely want to know.

"We do have a history," she admitted, "But its over now. I'm over it. Mostly." Alex nodded, and he suddenly grinned wickedly at her, "So that means your free to see other people, right?" She laughed outright, giving him a huge smile, "Why, Alex, are you prepositioning me?"

"So what if I am?" Alex chuckled, thrown off by the smoldering look she gave him with the smile. She turned it down a notch, and said, "I'm not looking, to be honest."

"Ivashkov?"

"What?" Rose turned to face him fully, frowning, "Where did you hear that?" Alex shrugged, "I have eyes, kid." Rose shook her head, looking back over the wall, "He's just my Moroi, Alex. Really." She unconsciously rubbed her side - the scar from Lara's slash to her side ached in the cold. Alex didn't say anything back, and they spent the rest of their shift quietly.

* * *

After her shift at the gates, Rose had time to grab a bagel before she was due in training. She walked into the gym, and saw Dimitri already there, warming up with the weights. Eddie arrived shortly after, with the rest behind him. There were six other guardians receiving training with Alexei, none Rose could name off the top of her head. They belonged to the other targeted Moroi, none who she really cared about personally. She started her warm up stretches, Eddie falling into place next to her. They stretched in a comfortable silence, stopping when Alexei walked into the center of the room. A man like that didn't need words to command attention, Rose mused, as they gathered around him.

"We're going to be working with handicaps today," Alexei began in his thick accent. A guardian with sandy brown hair - Guardian Petro, Rose remembered - coughed, asking, "None of us have handicaps." Alexei raised an eyebrow, and tossed him a blindfold, "Eyes first. We'll work with no hearing later." They paired up, and Rose ended up with Guardian Malone, the only other female in the room. Malone was one of Queen Naomi's guardians - a huge honor, and very liberating for other women guardians. She shot Rose a quick grin, "What were the chances they'd pair the women together?" Rose gave a quick laugh, taking her opponent in. She was older then Rose - old enough to be her mother, she mused. Weathered features, short, spunky blonde hair. Slight build. Rose tied the cloth around her eyes, and nodded, "Ready." She shifted into a defensive stance, waiting for the attack. It didn't come.

She stood there for what seemed like forever, getting more and more edgy by the second. Whenever she thought she felt movement, she shifted, but never had to counter an attack. After awhile, she was ready to rip the blindfold off and demand what was wrong. As she moved her arm upwards, the attack came, pulling her other arm behind her back in a wrenching grasp. She tried to maneuver out, but was already being pinned down.

"Never loose your focus," Alexei's voice drifted over from the same spot he was in before. Rose gritted her teeth, ripping the blindfold off and tossing it at Malone, "Your turn." She waited until the blindfold was tied, then launched an offensive. Guardian Malone must have expected her frustrating attack, because she countered fairly well to start. But, it didn't take Rose long to trick her into making an error, and from there a pin was simple.

"Adequate, Hathaway," Alexei nodded in her direction. She gave a breathless nod, and spent the next hour sparring with the blindfold off and on. By the end, she felt like she was getting pretty good - at least, she held her own much longer then Malone did with no sight. As the session came to an end, Malone was breathing hard, and she smiled as she walked towards the showers, "I can't keep up with you young ones."

"How'd you do?" Eddie asked from behind her, and Rose bit her lip as she turned to stop the laugh from escaping at his black eye. Eddie rolled his eyes, knowing she was holding back, and said, "Belikov got me good with his blindfold. He must have done that before, being his student and all." Rose nodded, and looked over to where Dimitri was talking with Alexei.

"You go ahead, Eddie. Tell Liss I'll be there in a little bit." Eddie nodded, and he jogged off towards the showers. Rose gathered her things slowly, with the intention of catching Dimitri after Alexei left. Finally, he did, and Dimitri walked over to her, knowing she had been lingering for a reason. Turning to face him, she blurted out, "Will you be my mentor?" '_Smooth, Hathaway__.' _She cursed herself internally as Dimtiri's eyes lit up with humour, "Your mentor?"

"Eddie said you knew what you were doing with a handicap," Rose quickly explained, "I need to learn this. It could mean the difference between Adrian alive, or Adrian dead. Or worse. Please, Dimitri?" Dimitri nodded slowly, "I think your serious. You are serious, aren't you?" Rose nodded, trying her hardest to look as serious as she could. Dimitri nodded more firmly, and said, "Of course, Roza. I'll check our work schedules, and let you know when we will meet." She shot him a grateful smile, and leaned in, kissing his cheek, "Thanks, comrade." This earned her a tiny smile, and she walked away, a smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

When she got to the lunch hall, she quickly found her friends at the normal table. It had been pushed against another, to accommodate Tasha and Dimitri, and Rose squeezed into her normal spot between Lissa and Adrian.

"Oh, Rose, you smell _awful_," Lissa exclaimed, scrunching up her nose. Rose dug into her food like she hadn't eaten in weeks, and said, "Long morning. Sorry."

"As much as I like the sweaty look, your going to have to shower before Ana's," Adrian teased, pushing wet hair behind Rose's ear. She swiped away his hand playfully, and nodded, "Of course. I mean't do after training, but I took longer then expected." Dimitri sat down across the table with wet hair, and Adrian frowned, glancing back at Rose. She squeezed his hand under the table, and said, "I'm done. Ready?"

"You just got here!" Christian laughed, "God, you ate like a pig." Rose stuck her tongue out, and she pulled Adrian up, "Your ready?" He nodded, and Tasha smiled, "Where are you going?"

"Ana always has us over Christmas Eve," Adrian explained, "Rose needs to shower. Badly." They laughed, and Rose and Adrian started to make their way to her room. When they got there, Rose let Adrian in, closing the door behind him. Her rooms were much, much smaller then his - she got a bathroom, and an open bedroom/living area space, which included a kitchen. Bachelor pad was a better word for it. The few guardians that were married had a special floor in the bottom of the Moroi apartments to live in. Adrian flopped back on Rose's bed, flicking on the tv as she slipped into the shower.

After a half hour, she emerged from the bathroom smelling fresh. She wore a red sweater - in honor of Christmas, of course - and some comfy blue jeans. That was her favorite part about going to Ana's - no dressing up in guardian attire necessary, unlike going to see anyone else from Adrian's family. She chuckled when she saw Adrian asleep on her bed, and walked over, climbing onto the bed next to him. He shifted, mumbling something in his sleep, and Rose leaned over, her lips next to his ear. She whispered, "Adrian, time to get up." This just made him mumble, turning away, sweater riding up slightly to reveal the slightly tanned, smooth skin of his hip. She grinned, struck with inspiration, and her fingers sought out the tickling spot she knew existed just above said hip. She waited, then dug her fingers in, tickling him mercilessly. He flew awake with a half-yell, half-cry, and squirmed back, instantly seeking her sides out. She laughed, "No way, Ivashkov." He grinned, and a second later Rose found her arms being thrown upwards, her body pulled quickly until she was laying right on Adrian. Right on top. On her bed. He grinned up at her, "I knew you'd let me in your bed eventually." Rose rolled her eyes at him, trying to claim her hands back and loosing. Scowling, she said, "When did you get so strong?"

"Your not the only one who goes to the gym," he reminded, moving to claim both her wrists with one hand. He brought the other one down, touching her hair, and she froze. This was too tender, too far into her danger zone. He moved his hand down to her shoulder, then down her side to her waist. Feeling his hand run down her body made her shiver, and Adrian whispered, "We better go, before I do something you'll make me regret." Rose rolled off him as he released her hands, and laughed to cover her discomfort, "I'm glad you know how things work, Adrian." He laughed too as he stood, pulling her up too, "Come on, Little Dhampir." They left Rose's rooms, and made their way towards the family Moroi living section. It was located in a nice, cheery apartment block, and Ana had a first floor home that opened into a communal grass area. They went around back, and Rose spied a little boy playing in a sand pit.

"Auntie Wose!" The soft voice exclaimed, and the boy jumped up, running over to Rose with arms wide open. Rose laughed, scooping him up and placing him on her hip, "How's my favorite nephew?"

"I got a new tooth!" Patrick exclaimed, grinning widely to show it off. Adrian ruffled his hair, "Impressive. Where's your mom?" Patrick hopped down, and took Rose's hand as he led them in through the sliding door.

"Rose, Adrian, good to see you," Ana smiled from the kitchen. She was a beautiful Moroi - Adrian resembled her greatly. She was shorter, with the same piercing emerald eyes. She sat down her spatula, and hugged Rose close, kissing both her cheeks in a typical Moroi greeting, "Want a glass of wine? Dinner won't be long."

"I'm okay," Rose smiled, putting her hands on Ana's large belly, "Your getting bigger by the day." Ana rolled her eyes, laughing, "Don't I know it."

"I'm going to go play with Patrick," Rose said brightly, and Adrian gave her a half-smile as she slipped out the door again. He took his usual stool at the counter, "Want any help?"

"No, no, almost done," Ana said, pulling a steaming pan from the oven. Adrian glanced over as Rose brought Patrick in on her shoulders, his little giggles making everyone smile. Patrick was his only nephew, and he spoiled him every chance he got, but he could never play with him as well as Rose could. Adrian continued to watch as Rose plopped him down and started building a lego castle with him. He glanced back, and saw Ana watching him with a bemused expression.

"What?" He asked, instantly defensive. Ana raised an eyebrow, and shook her head, "Nothing, little brother. Dish up."

* * *

Dinner was very filling, and Rose couldn't bring herself to indulge in desert, despite Patrick's continued insistence she tried. Ana's husband Derrick was out of town on some Moroi Court business, and would be home the next morning, so she felt good about keeping Ana company for Christmas Eve. She wanted to stay longer, but the long day of work, training, then kid-amusing had left her exhausted.

"Thank you for coming, Rose," Ana said, giving her one more hug as she stood up. Rose grinned, "Dinner was great. Sure beat the microwave dinner I had planned." Ana laughed, and Patrick ran up, hugging Rose tight around the middle.

"Are you okay getting back?" Adrian asked, walking Rose to the door as Ana dragged Patrick off to bed, "I would like to stay and talk with Ana a bit." Rose nodded, "Of course." He opened the door for her, and gave her hand a quick squeeze, "I'll see you in the morning, then?" She nodded, shooting him a smile, and he closed the door gently behind her.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Ana asked from behind him. He raised an eyebrow, and walked over to sit with her on the couch, "What are you talking about, dear sister?" Ana snorted, and said, "Oh, I don't know, that your in love with her?"

"I'm not," Adrian replied instantly, and Ana merely gave him a look filled with disbelief. Adrian groaned, falling back to lay against the plush cushions, "Am I that obvious?" Ana smiled, rubbing his leg, "Just to people who know you. When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm in the process of trying to convince her," Adrian replied, "Tomorrow morning, when I give her a Christmas present, I think she might finally believe me." Ana shifted to make her baby belly more comfortable, and took Adrian's hand, squeezing tightly, "I wish you all the luck in the world, little brother. Rose is an amazing person - you'll never be bored. Then again, I would say the same thing to her. Now, I wonder what father will say when you tell him you've gone and fallen for a Dhampir..."


	9. Chapter 9

"I should have known you'd be like a little kid on Christmas morning." Christian's sleepy voice grumbled from Lissa's couch as Adrian walked in the door, shooting him a winning grin. He had woken up in a great mood, feeling confident in his gift for Rose after discussing it with Ana the night before. Lissa laughed behind her hand, "Christian, it's eight in the morning!" Christian merely grumbled some more, and Lissa turned to Adrian, who really was almost vibrating with excitement. She spied a long, elegant box with black and gold wrapping, and said, "Is that for Rose?" Adrian nodded as the door opened, revealing Tasha and Dimitri. Tasha grinned widely, hugged everyone as Dimitri deposited presents under the decorated tree in the corner.

"Thanks for inviting us," Dimitri said earnestly. Lissa gave him a quick hug, and smiled, "You guys are family. We're just waiting on Rose, Eddie will stop by later after visiting his parents." Tasha sat in a recliner, hands folded over her belly, and as if on cue Rose burst in.

"Sorry I'm late," she breathed, arms full of presents, "Damn alarm didn't work."

"That might be because you physically harm it on a regular basis," Adrian pointed out, helping her put the gifts down. Rose grinned, sneaking a quick kiss to his cheek when he wasn't paying attention.

"Someone's been in the rum and Egg Nog," Christian smirked, throwing his arm around Lissa. Rose straightened up, rolling her eyes, "Its Christmas, I have a right to be happy. And I only had one. But I brought more for everyone!" Lissa giggled as Christian shot her an amused look, accepting a rum and Egg Nogg that she poured from a large thermos into a plastic cup. After handing them around - and making a special alcohol-free one for Tasha - Rose shot the tree an eager look, "Time for presents?"

"Sure," Adrian said, setting about the task of distributing them up. He left his gift for her to the side, half-hidden from her behind the three, and as the last present was handed over to Tasha, Christian piped up, "What about that one, Adrian?" Adrian glared at him, but Rose had already reached around to grab it. Eying her name on the tag (or, "Little Dhampir, that is) she raised her eyebrows, and said, "It must be from you, Adrian. Your the only one I know who would use expensive wrapping paper." He bit his lip, and shook his head quickly, "I wanted to give you it after, Rose-"

"Nonsense," Tasha laughed, batting his hand away as he reached towards it, "We all wanna see the big surprise!" As her words, Rose flicked her eyes up suspiciously. To be fair, it hadn't been Tasha's intention to cause suspicion, but something in the way Adrian was watching her made her nervous.

"What is it?" She asked hesitantly. He shook his head, eyes strangely serious as he watched her gently open the nice wrapping. Neither of them were aware everyone else had stopped what they were doing, watching Rose open the present. As she slid a long, thin box out, Lissa exchanged a look with Tasha.

"Adrian.." Rose started, but he shook his head, "Open it before you try to give it back, okay?" She sighed, and opened the lid of the box. And her jaw dropped.

Inside was a beautiful rose pendant - the same one from the store Lissa tried on her wedding dresses at. It had cost more then her annual salary - when on earth had Adrian had time to buy it? She lifted it out in wonder, and heard Lissa and Tasha gasp. Adrian just sat, was watching Rose closely.

"No," she finally said, finding her voice, "No, Adrian. This is to much." She put it back in the box, thrusting it towards him, "Take it back please."

"No, its for you," Adrian said gently, pushing it back towards her. Their eyes met, and held for a few seconds, before Rose pushed up from the couch, shaking her head, "I have to go-" She was halfway across the room when Adrian caught her arm, spinning her back, "I thought you liked it. Wanted it." Rose burst out laughing, shaking her head, "If I said I wanted an ice cream cone, that would be okay. This is ridiculous!" Something changed in his eyes, and he tightened his grip on her arm, whispering, "Don't you get it?"

"Get what, Adrian? That your buying your way into my pants?" She exclaimed, and Lissa gasped, covering her mouth. Adrian dropped her arm, taking a step back, "Do you really think that, Rose? After all these years?" Rose said nothing, holding his gaze proudly, and Adrian finally shook his head, throwing the box and pendant to the ground.

"Fine. Don't take it. But I don't want it back." He started to walk past, and Rose spun around, bursting, "Where are you going, Ivashkov? Your not supposed to be outside without me, security is low today. You know that." Adrian stopped in the doorway, and without turning around, he replied, "My parents asked me to join them in New York for a week, and I've decided to accept the invitation. I'm taking a few court guardians - you needn't come. Merry Christmas, everyone." With that, he walked out the door. Rose was left standing in the middle of the room, pendant on the floor behind her, staring at the door in shock.

"Rose?" Tasha asked tentatively. Rose turned, a hurt look in her eye that was quickly replaced with a look Lissa thought she knew well - pride. She but on a bright smile, and said, "How do you like the book, Tasha?" She sat next to her, ignoring the look Lissa gave her, and started chatting about the baby naming book she had given her. Lissa walked over to the pendant, and scooped it up, taking care to fold it into itself, before she slipped it into Rose's discarded jacket's pocket. They resumed opening their gifts, but three out of the four occupants of the room kept a close eye on Rose, taking in her emotional state. Christian even offered to mix the next rum and Egg Nog. Rose stood, and checked her watch, laughing, "I can't believe its one in the afternoon already. Do you work, Dimitri?" He shook his head, and Rose went to say something in return as she bumped into Lissa, who was coming from the kitchen.

"Rose?" Lissa asked, looking worried. She had been experiencing a lot of darkness lately, and somethings even contact with Rose was enough to send it into her. Rose took a step back, eyes wide, her head suddenly pounding. She slammed her teeth together as a powerful surge of energy blossomed in her chest, making it ache. Her fists clenched involuntarily, and she took a step back, recognizing the signs and attempting to stop a blow up.

"The darkness, right?" Dimitri acknowledged, standing quickly. Lissa confirmed it with a quick nod, and Dimitri took Rose's arm. He had her out the door and down the hall within a few breaths, and she ripped her arm from his, yelling, "Let GO of me!" He spun around, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Its from Lissa, Rose, this isn't you. Let it out." She ripped away again, and took off down the hall, needing air. Her head surged, but not with anger this time, with hurt. Why did she reject Adrian in front of everyone? How could she not see how he would take it? As she asked herself over and over in her head, she realized this darkness was different then the past times had been. Or, her reaction to it was different. She slammed to a stop, hearing but not acknowledging Dimitri catch up to her. She reached her fingers up to her cheek, tips coming away wet with salty tears.

"This is different," she whispered, voice no higher then a croak. Dimitri came to stand in front of her, and he softly said, "Let it out." She could feel more tears falling, but couldn't begin to figure out how to stop them. Knees buckled, and Dimitri knelt with her, catching her in a hug. She now began to cry in earnest, clutching his sweater with tight hands.

They stayed like that for longer then Rose could recall, but as she cried, she slowly felt the strong emotions lighten, then leave entirely. She was left feeling empty, and as she sat back on her heels, Dimitri met her eyes with a worried look, "Roza?"

"I'm fine now. Its gone," she whispered, "Thanks." He just nodded, using his sleeve to wipe her cheek, "I'll always be here for you." She tried to shoot him a grin, but failed miserably, and he said, "I'll go back to the others. Go get some rest." With that, he stood, and walked back towards the Moroi apartments. Rose stood as well, wrapping her arms around herself in an entirely un-Rose-like way, making her way back to her rooms to bury her head under the covers and forget about the world.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when Rose found herself outside, sitting under a large oak tree. Her knees were to her chest, and in her jeans pocket sat the rose pendant Adrian had left behind. Sighing, she fingered it, so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Hey," Lissa's soft voice said, as she sat down beside her. Rose smiled, not looking at her, just staring towards the cement runway belonging to the Court's airfield. Lissa stayed quiet for awhile, before shrugging off her jacket, putting it around Rose's bare shoulders. She rested her head on Lissa's shoulder, and sighed, "Why do I screw everything up, Liss?" Lissa smiled, rubbing her back, "You don't. You just.. overreacted, is all. Give him some time. He really does love you, you know." Rose nodded, staring at the plane that was lining up on the outgoing lane. They were too far away to see who was boarding, but Lissa had a feeling this was Adrian's flight.

"I'm sorry about the darkness. It's been building for awhile," Lissa said with a guilty tone. Rose shook her head, "No, Liss, it wasn't your fault." Lissa squeezed her arm, "Dimitri helped?"

"Dimitri helped," Rose confirmed, "It was different, though."

"He said that..." Lissa trailed off, leading Rose to believe Dimitri confided in Lissa what happened after they left. Neither said anything, so they just watched the airfield.

"You know, I haven't been apart from him since I was named his guardian?" Rose asked suddenly, glancing over. Lissa shook her head, "I didn't."

"I've been away from you, and Christian... but not him." Rose looked back as the stairwell was pushed away from the plane door, and they could hear the engine start up in the distance. Within a few minutes, the plane began a slow crawl towards the end of the ramp. Rose grit her teeth, and said, "I don't like it. I don't like not knowing if he is okay or not."

"He'll come back," Lissa insisted, and Rose nodded, "I know. I don't deserve him." Lissa offered her a sympathetic smile, and put her arm around her, holding her as the plane lifted off the ground, taking Adrian away.


	10. Chapter 10

With Adrian gone, and guardian duties down to a minimum for the holidays, Rose found herself with entirely too much time to herself. To compensate, she threw herself into training. Adrian not being there was like a piece of her missing - it had been so long since the last time they were separated. She thought this over as she left one morning, heading towards the conference room. There was an early meeting - some Intel had finally come in on Lara's group, and she couldn't wait to hear it. Walking in, she spotted Eddie seated next to his brother, and she walked over, taking a seat next to them. Eddie offered her half his bagel, and said, "Finally, eh?" She nodded, polishing the bagel off in record time, "I know. Training with Gorbachov just doesn't feel like enough."

"Think we'll go on the offensive for once?" He mused, shredding the napkin as he mulled it over. She shrugged, but before she could comment, Alex was standing up to start the meeting.

"Alright. We've received some new information from a source spying on the faction's movement." He walked to the podium, and checked his notes quickly.

"We have numbers, people. Excluding Lara, there are 9 other established Strigoi with her - all old, from what we can tell. Experienced. Adding to that, are 4 newly-turned Strigoi. Two of them were Moroi from a community in Florida, but two were Dhampirs. You may know them - Jeremy Jenzen, previously based in the St. Vladmirs in Texas, and Ambrose Sellers, formerly of this court." Rose gasped, sitting back in her chair.

Ambrose had been a friend, someone she knew when the previous queen reigned. After Tatiana's death, he had left Court, claiming it was too hard to be there with the memories. For awhile, they exchanged emails, but she hadn't heard from him in over a month. Now she knew why. Poor, poor Ambrose.

"Where are they based?" Guardian Malone asked, from across the table. Alex shook his head, "Every time we think they've made a permanent base, they move on. Always circulating Court. Current location, Northeast 45 miles, holed up in some cabin in the woods."

"Why don't we just take them out?" A gaurdian Rose didn't know asked suddenly, slamming his fist on the table, "We shouldn't be running scared. It gives them more power."

"We cannot attack," Dimitri replied from the back wall, startling Rose. She didn't see him get there. "Other then the threats, we would have no reason to justify it. The Royal Moroi would never approve." There was a heavy debate after this, and Rose leaned back, tuning it out. She was all for going on the offensive, but if the group kept moving around, that would mean they know they are being watched. Which would mean..

"HEY!" Rose exclaimed suddenly, breaking off the debate, "We can't attack. Dimi- uh, Guardian Belikov is right. They keep moving, which means they know we're following. If they wanted to get away, they would. I don't think Lara is stupid. So, what else could they be doing, other then trying to draw us out into a fight?" There was some low mumbles as people digested this, and Alex nodded, "That makes sense. An ambush, almost." Rose nodded, leaning forwards in her chair again, "They keep trying to trick our sources into thinking they have based for good. I'd bet they have more Strigoi waiting somewhere for us to come out."

"Suspend all gate activity, in and out. Also, put a watch on the airfield - I want to know who's coming and going," Alex told a messenger, who left the room immediately. He turned back to the guardians, and continued, "Alright. Keep up with the training. I'll call another meeting if we get any new information." As the group slowly dispersed, Eddie fell into step with Rose. She gave him a half smile, and Eddie said, "I never would have thought of that. Good job." Rose shrugged off the praise, and said, "Its what I would do if I was them." He nodded, and grinned, clapping her on the back as he jogged ahead to go to work, "Good thing your not, eh?"

* * *

After grabbing a quick breakfast, Rose decided to head back to the gym for another workout. As she walked down to the training center, she pulled out her cell phone, hitting the speed dial for Adrian's number. Holding the phone to her ear, she stopped outside the door, waiting, listening to the rings. She counted three, four, five.. Sighing, she clicked the off button, resisting the urge to throw her phone into a wall. He hadn't answered the last three times she'd called, why would he suddenly decide to? She walked into the center to avoid falling into the all too familiar desolation, and spotted Dimitri going a round with a punching bag. He must have gone straight there after the meeting, she mused, walking in his direction. He did promise to help her train, right? She stopped by his mat, watching as he finished warming up, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. He finally noticed her, and said, "Did you want to train together today?" She nodded, putting her stuff next to his, "Sure do, comrade." This definitely beat training with her thoughts as company.

"Do these stretches," Dimitri said, easily falling into the roll of mentor. Rose copied his stretches easily, remembering the routine from St. Vladmirs.

"How are you doing?" Dimitri asked as he stretched his arm behind his head. Scowling, she leaned into the stretch further, curtly replying, "Fine." He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't pursue the conversation. As soon as stretching was done, Rose let Dimitri tie a blindfold tightly over her eyes. Standing very still, she felt the air swish gently as he moved around her, letting her get used to the handicap.

"I'm going to move slowly at first, to give you a chance to adjust," his soft voice explained from behind her, to the left a little, "Feel the space around you - you'll begin to notice a shift in the air, when I move." She nodded, bending her knees slightly, body ready. She heard a quick intake of breath to her right, and spun fast, raising her leg in a roundhouse and blocking Dimitri's body. Going off little sounds and movements, she countered his slow attacks fairly easily.

"Good," Dimitri said after awhile, still circling her, "Are you confident with me moving faster?"

"Bring it on," she said, in a cocky voice. She liked to imagine there was that faint smile on his lips, knowing her attitude would bring him back to years before. After a moment, the attacks began to come, much faster than before. Defending herself was getting tougher. He caught her shoulder with his elbow, knocking her back a step. To compensate, she spun and raised a knee, but in the second it took her to spin, he had body checked her, taking her down. She struggled for a moment, before realizing it was futile. He had her pinned.

"Good job," he said breathlessly, from above her. She shimmied the blindfold off, and said, "Can we go again?" He looked at her for a minute, before nodding, "Again."

They trained for another hour or so using the blindfold, and Rose kept getting sloppier. The more tired she was, the less easy it was to hear his slight movements over her heavy breathing. Also, she wasn't used to being on the defensive for so long - on the most part, the guardian's she sparred with were the ones defending themselves. It was like a hit to the ego.

"Your slipping," Dimitri's calm voice said, "You sure you want to keep going?" She grit her teeth, and nodded, "Yeah."

"Your getting frustrated. We'll continue tomorrow." She felt the air move as he turned his back, going towards their stuff, and she launched herself at him. Twisting her body left as she hit his back, she took him down, rolling to gain the upper hand on top. He growled, getting her chin with an elbow as he struggled to get up, but she knelt on his arm, and managed to get the other under control. Finally, he stopped moving. She whipped the blindfold off triumphantly, and saw him laughing quietly underneath her. He reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I should have expected that. Although, there was no battle cry to warn me." Laughing with him, she stood, helping him up, "When can we train again?"

"Your improving, Rose. But you can't push yourself too hard. A few days, perhaps." She sighed, but nodded, accepting it.

"Thanks, comrade." She grabbed her towel, and headed for the change room.

* * *

As Rose left the training center, she came across Lissa and Christian, heading towards a meeting with the OMC. Lissa smiled, "Hey, Rose. Were you training?" She nodded, and Christian said, "Still going with Alex to the International Guardian Ball tonight?" Rose swore under her breath, rubbing her forehead, "It's already the 31st?"

"Yeah. You've been pretty busy," Lissa said slowly, "I'm not surprised you didn't realize." Rose nodded, "Yeah, I promised Alex I would. Have you guys... have you heard from him?" Lissa and Christian exchanged a look, and Lissa finally shook her head, "We haven't. I'm sorry." Rose shrugged, keeping all emotion from reaching her face. Christian gave Lissa a kiss on the cheek, and said, "I'll be a little late today, okay babe? Go on ahead." Lissa gave him a curious look, but hurried down the hall after a quick goodbye. Rose put her hands in her jeans pockets, "Well fire-boy, let's hear it." They fell into step together, heading towards Rose's rooms, and Christian said, "Are you okay, Rose?"

"I'm fine," she replied instantly, and he raised an eyebrow at her, "You have huge bags under your eyes, you've barely been over to see Lissa, and every time we run into you, your coming from the gym." Rose laughed, "I guess your more perceptive then I figured." He stopped, putting his hands on her arms and making her face him, "Really, Rose. I want to know." She sighed, unsure how to react to this new side of Christian. They were friends, of course, but weren't ever close by any means. _What the hell,_ she thought, sighing, "I'm coping."

"Lissa is really worried. So am I," he quickly added, "Why don't you come see us tonight after the ball, for New Years? Tasha and Dimitri are coming over." Rose shook her head, "No, its okay, Christian. You don't want me moping around all night." He gave her a quick grin, and said, "This is not the Rose Hathaway I've come to know."

"I miss him," she squeezed out, accepting the hug as if they did it on a regular basis. Christian gave her a tight squeeze, and said, "Think about tonight, okay?" She nodded, and watched him jog off the way they came. This was the best she felt since Adrian left - who knew her and Christian could do more for each other then antagonize? Continuing towards her home, she checked her watch. A few hours until the ball would start - time to get beautiful.

* * *

After a quick shower, Rose decided it was time to indulge herself. If she was going to put on a happy face for the night, she was sure as hell going to make the most of it. Rubbing expensive cream Adrian bought her for her birthday last year into her skin, she grinned at the subtle sparkles left covering her tanned arms. For the first time since Adrian left, she felt like herself again. She still couldn't believe it had been a week since he left - god, she could only imagine how miserable she had been to be around for that week. She blow dried her hair, and took care to brush it so that her long locks fell in cascading waves. She didn't use makeup regularly, but a little mascara and lipstick made her features stand out even more. Going to her closet, she selected a tight red dress that came to her ankles in a flowing design. Black heels and accessories picked out, she turned to her hands. The past while had taken its toll - they were rough, and her nails were stubby and uneven. She was going at said nails with a file when there was a knock on the door. Getting up, she opened it to reveal Alex. He smiled at her - looking very handsome in his black dress pants and white button shirt. He even had a red tie on, matching her dress perfectly.

"You look great," he admitted before he said anything else, and she grinned, "Just remember to keep your hands off, Castile. And you don't look to bad yourself." He laughed, offering his arm, "You ready?"

"Ready," she confirmed, "I've never gone anywhere with the sole purpose of being eye candy, its almost exciting." His rich laugh echoed the hall as she closed her door, and they walked towards the ballroom.

* * *

**AN: There! How are y'all liking it? I'm going to be reviewing all your stories this evening after work, so be sure and review mine :D I need your feedback if this story is going to turn out as great as I hope it will! I know this chapter was shorter, but the next one is guaranteed to be longer. What's going to happen? All I can say, is that Adrian returns.**


	11. Chapter 11

The ballroom was housed in a building all to itself, on the far east side of the Court. It was huge - built to accommodate a large portion of the world's Moroi population at once, if necessary. Therefore, it was more then big enough to host all of the available guardians for their New Years Eve ball every year. Of course, not all guardian's got to go - many stayed within their schools, and at least one guardian had to be left with their respected families. Rose had never gone before - then again, she had never really had the urge to. The last few years, she barely knew anyone who would be there, and had instead spent the time with Eddie and a few others playing poker. This year, however, she felt like a princess as they walked into the foyer, and down a grand staircase. Alex shot her a sideways grin, and said, "Happy you came?" She nodded, smiling back, "Just don't get any smooth ideas, Castile. Now, where do we sit?" Alex led her towards the front of hall, winding through the many round tables, and pulled out a chair for her. Their table held mostly guardians of the same rank as Alex, and their dates. Along the front wall was a long rectangular table, where the most important guardians would sit. Rose spied Alberta occupying a chair, and gave her a wave. They were mostly people in charge of schools, communities, or higher-ups from here in court.

"You look stunning," Alex broke her thoughts, as he sat next to her. She laughed, "You mentioned that. Now pour the stunning girl some wine." As he followed orders, Rose looked around, trying to spot anyone she knew. Here and there, a Moroi sat with a guardian, making Rose smile. All the power to them. She used to think Moroi/Guardian relationships were a waste of time. But.. that was before.

A ways across the hall, she could see the back of Dimitri's head, and the side view of Tasha's growing belly. Eddie had opted out again, claiming his odds were much better this year at their annual poker game without Rose there. And very close to the head table, she spotted short, curly red hair, and caught a drift of a Scottish accent. Hello, mother. She figured she could make it through the night without having to do the awkward mother-daughter dance - it was a packed hall, after all.

Dinner was lavish - it almost made her wish she hadn't skipped out the past few years. She was surprised the guardian's got such a nice dinner, but then again, they risked their lives every day for the Moroi. It was the least they could do. Alex was an amiable companion, never pushing his attraction to her too far, which Rose was thankful for. She didn't want to deal with her boss in that kind of situation. As soon as the plates were cleared, a group of musicians started up, playing a nice, soothing rythym.

"Wanna dance?" Alex grinned, pulling her up. She rolled her eyes, "Do you think I know how to dance to this?"

"I'll lead," he said, walking towards the nearly empty dance floor. Rose felt many pairs eyes on her, and she grinned, knowing she looked great in her dress. As Alex pulled her close against him, she saw the amusement in his eyes, and he smirked, "I'm glad I'm the boss, there's some fellas who would like to skin me alive right now."

"Better give them a show, then," she smirked back, and she was spun away from him. He caught her hand, pulling her closer quickly as the beat picked up slightly. They danced for a few songs, and as the band slowed the pace once more for a slow waltz, Rose felt a tap on her shoulder. Surprised, she turned, and saw Dimitri's brown eyes watching her. He flicked them over to Alex, and said, "May I cut in?" Alex politely nodded, stepping away, and Rose bit her lip as her hand was caught in Dimitri's. She placed the other on his shoulder, and he drew her in slowly, smiling, "You look beautiful, Roza." She lowered her eyes, blushing - apparently he still had that effect on her.

"Where's Tasha?" She asked, after a moment or two.

"She was tired, and went to lay down."

"She's getting big," Rose mumbled, trying to imagine carrying all that weight in front of her. Dimitri nodded, his face lighting up, "My family is very excited. I believe Christian is already making himself 'World's Best Uncle' mugs as well." Rose nodded, grinning - she knew how excited everyone was.

"Did I ever tell you how happy I am for you?" She asked suddenly, meeting his gaze. He shook his head, "You didn't."

"I am." She took a deep breath, and said, "I really, truly am." He smiled, and touched her cheek, kissing her forehead, "Your in my heart, Rose. That means a lot to me." She smiled warmly at him, and as the music died down, he stepped back, bowing formally, "I'll leave you to your date. Thank you for the dance, Roza. Goodnight." She nodded as he walked away. Turning, she looked for Alex - time to socialize. She knew that was why he wanted her there, to show her off. She made up her mind - she was going to do him proud.

* * *

_Socializing is exhausting. _She had never had a problem before, but forcing conversation with strangers was much different then talking with friends, or people you knew. By the fifth or sixth table they visited, Rose was beginning to get worn out. Alex noticed, and grinned, "You've done your part well, Hathaway. This is the last one, then we'll call it a night?" She nodded gratefully, and they walked over to a table with two guardian's, and their dates sitting. And her mother.

"Rosemarie. I see you've decided to come say hello," Janine Hathaway commented, sipping a glass of champagne. It looked strange, seeing her mother doing something so, well, tamed.

"Mother," Rose said casually, "I see you've decided to come visit me. Oh, wait - your here for the ball. My mistake." Janine frowned, "As a matter of fact, I'll be staying here for awhile. Lord Szelsky is on an extended business visit. I hope you'll spare me a few moments of your precious time, so I can see how your training is going." Rather then be rude, and make a scene, Rose gave her a stiff nod, turning to the only other person she knew at the table. Rose recognized one of the two guardians as Ana's guardian Jameth, and she smiled a real smile this time, "How is Ana?"

"Very well," he replied, "Celebrating the New Year with her family." Rose nodded, "Good to have a night off, isn't it?" James laughed, taking a sip of his wine, "There were more then enough guardian's there tonight, I wasn't needed anyways."

"Wait, isn't it just you and Guardian Kinsky?" She replied with a frown. As far as she knew, Ana only had two guardians. How is that more then enough?

"You don't know?" James replied, frowning as well, "Is Lord Ivashkov no longer your charge?" Rose felt her stomach drop, and she sat next to James in an empty chair, "Tell me."

"Lord Ivashkov returned earlier this evening, and is spending it with Ana," James explained slowly, still confused. Rose just stared at him with a surprised look, and finally, Alex excused them, taking her arm and pulling her out onto the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, in a worried voice. Rose just shook her head, eyes still wide, "He's back. He's back, and he didn't tell me." Alex nodded, finally understanding, "I see. What are you going to do?" Rose glanced up at the clock - 11:30. Frowning, she said, "I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow, to see him. Its late." Alex looked at the time as well, and sighed impatiently, "Are you not Rose Hathaway?"

"Excuse me?" Rose asked indigently, and Alex made her sit on a stone bench, "When have you ever been this indecisive before? You love the guy, you'll want to find him before midnight. New Years. When else will you get a chance like this to make things right? A New Years Eve kiss is the easiest way to consolidate hurt feelings. Take it from an expert." Rose raised both her eyebrows, and with a slight smile she asked, "Your helping me, why?"

"Because you're a great guardian, and if your moping around all the time your no use to me," Alex said, a grin on his face. Rose laughed, and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Alex. I have to go." With that, she stood, not bothering to wipe the dirt from the back of her dress, and she went down the outside stairs. She had to figure out the fastest way to Ana's house, which was basically on the other side of Court. Obviously. It took at least fifteen minutes, running, to get to the other side. That is, if she didn't meet any obstacles. And if your not wearing heels and a floor-length gown. Muttering to herself, she sat in the grass, unstrapping the heels as fast as possible. Then, she hesitated. God, this was going to hurt.

She took a bobby pin from her hair, and ripped the plastic protective piece covering the end of the metal off. Using the sharp side, she ripped it into her gown, making a tear around her thighs. She used the tear to rip the fabric all the way around, until the dress was no longer floor-length, but almost too short in some places. Oops.

Not bothering to gather the material, she left her shoes as well as she hopped up and started to run. Having her legs free made her much faster, but being barefoot was a challenge. Running through the courtyard by the dining hall, she saw a door open, and Eddie happened to walk out.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked in amazement, staring at her grass-stained knees, bare feet and torn dress.

"No time," she breathed, skidding to a stop, "What size are your feet?"

"10," he said, looking ready to burst out laughing. She shook her head, "Damn, too big. Have you seen Adrian?" Eddie's face perked in understanding, and he shook his head, "Sorry, Rose, I haven't. Good luck - oh, and you have ten minutes, if your aiming for midnight." Swearing loudly, she left a chuckling Eddie, racing towards the Moroi apartments. She passed the Dhampir building, and ran straight to the guard in front of the next building.

"Hathaway?" A skeptical voice asked. She was breathing hard, and her wavy hair was windblown, cheeks bright red.

"No time," she breathed, "I need in - Ivashkov suite, first floor." The guard checked the list as they always did - confirming you really did know that person and what rooms they occupied. Rose tapped her foot impatiently, before she slammed a fist into the window, "Come ON!" The guard gave her a startled look, and let her in without another word. The plush carpet felt wonderful on her aching feet, but she didn't stop to look at the damage, instead ran to the usual door, pounding on it. Inside, she could hear talking, and suddenly, Patrick's little voice starting up, "Ten! Nine! Eight!..." She pounded again, and the door opened mid-knock to reveal Ana's husband Nicholai, looking surprised at her state. Rather then speak, she pushed past, spying Adrian with his back turned. Ana saw her over his shoulder, and covered her mouth, hiding a huge grin as Patrick continued, "Five! Four! Three!..." Adrian turned, looking to see who interrupted their countdown, and looked shocked when he saw her. Rose launched herself into his arms just as Patrick yelled, "ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

"Rose?" Adrian gasped, just managing to catch them before they tumbled to the floor. Around them, Patrick and Ana were letting loose streamers and confetti, but they were oblivious to everything but one another. Instead of replying, her lips found his, and despite Patrick's loud_ 'Eww'_ in the background, she pulled him closer, continuing the kiss. It took him a second, but he finally kissed her back, and she felt a flood of relief hit her. He was home. And this time, she wasn't going to let him go.


	12. Chapter 12

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Rose groaned loudly, rubbing her face with her hands. She felt very... 'blah'. Emotionally drained. After finding Adrian in the nick of time, and giving him the kiss of her life, and socializing with Nicholai and Ana for a little awhile, she and Adrian had parted ways without another touch. At least they had made plans to have breakfast together. She assumed it was to talk.

Forcing herself to get up, she showered, determined to dress casual. Once she had finished preparing for the day, she slipped out into the cold hallway, walking towards the courtyard. She was tempted to go look for her shoes, to see if they were salvageable - but Adrian was already there, sitting inside to shelter against the cold, in a window seat for two. She walked into the hall, and detoured to grab a fruit bowl before she sat silently across from Adrian. He was staring outside, lost in though, and when she sat he snapped out of it, looking over with a smile. It lit up his whole face, and Rose couldn't help but smile widely back.

"Is this what we're reduced to? A couple of smiling idiots?" She joked, a little unsure of herself. She hated feeling this way. He just looked at her for a second longer, and finally said, "How was your holidays?"

"Could have been better," she said loftily, toying with her fruit but not eating any, "I kept waiting for you to dream walk with me. Or, you know, answer my calls."

"I'm sorry," he replied honestly, "But I didn't feel like you were leaving me much of a choice." Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, "Just, promise you won't ever leave me behind again, okay? I'm still your guardian, Adrian. I can't go through that again." He nodded, and reached across the table, taking her hand and rubbing it gently, "Promise." She met his eyes, and he glanced around as the hall began to fill up, "Do you have time for a walk, before training?" She nodded, and they got up, walking towards the pond again.

"I missed you," Rose said softly, staring straight ahead. His lips quirked up, and he said, "I missed you too, Little Dhampir. You can't imagine how hard it was to continually turn down the pretty New York girls by telling them my heart belonged to a Dhampir back home." They stopped, reaching their destination, and Rose turned to him, "I'm an idiot."

"You were," Adrian agreed casually, touching her cheek with one hand and her hip with the other. He drew her gently closer, and his lips brushed hers very softly, "Explain to me what last night was, because I'd hate to go ahead and make another advance just to be shot down."

"You being gone made me realize how big a part of my life you are," Rose said, their lips brushing as hers formed words, "I barely made it through the week. Christian gave me a _hug_." She stated the last fact as if it explained everything. Laughing, Adrian squeezed her tighter once more, and let her go as they started back towards the training center, "I hate that you were hurt, but I'm glad you missed me." Rose grinned, rolling her eyes, and said, "Can we do something tonight?"

"Sure, why don't you come to my place for dinner?" He asked, as they reached the training center. She cocked her eyebrows, and said, "Your going to cook for me?" He flashed a wicked grin, and said, "You've never given me good enough incentive to before." She matched his grin, and leaned over, giving him a fleeting kiss on the lips, "Later, then." She stood up, biting her lip as she walked away. That felt good.

* * *

She reached the training center in high spirits. After a week of very un-Rose Hathaway-like behavior, she was eager to get back to normal - that included kicking some serious Dhampir ass in training. She had avoided sparring all week - minus her training with Dimitri - because she knew she wouldn't be a match for anyone in her glum mood, and it was time to remedy that. Just her luck, she spied Eddie kicking a punching bag vigorously.

"Hey Castile, it's easy when the target isn't moving, hey." She watched him pause, shooting her a look over his shoulder, "What's got your spirits up, Hathaway? And I'll have you know, I could take on twice the amount of strigoi you could." She grinned - this was the reaction she wanted. Male pride was easily poked at. Crouching into an offensive position, she shot him a killer smile, and said, "Wanna test that theory?" With a roll of his eyes, he made as if to turn away, but within a split second he had turned back, launching himself the few feet to where she stood, ready and waiting. She let him take her to the ground, and sprang into action, fighting him off.

"Give up, Hathaway," Eddie ground out through his teeth, a knee strategically positioned on one of her wrists. _Shit_. She yanked hard, but had to resort to using her left hand to parry his blows. A fist grazed the side of her jaw, knocking her head back into the mat. For a moment, Eddie relieved the slightest bit of pressure on her wrist, but it was enough for Rose to yank her arm back, swinging a leg high around to lock around his waist. She yanked to the side, rolling with him until she was on top, pinning both wrists effectively with a sweet little move Dimitri had taught her back at St. Vlad's. Eddie swore loudly, letting his head fall back onto the mat, "Give." Laughing, she rolled off him, leaning back on her arms, "I needed that."

"Yeah, whatever, you egged me," Eddie grumbled in good-nature. He leaned back, copying her position, and gave her a wry smile, "Last I saw of you, you were dirty, half-dressed and wildly running barefoot around Court. How'd that work out for you?" She couldn't keep the smile from reaching her lips, and Eddie hopped up, laughing, "It's about time."

"Shut up," Rose shot back, just as good-natured. Towelling their damp skin off, Eddie gave her another grin, "I'm serious. That guy's been in love with you since he met you. About time you figured that out. Who knew your thick head-" He was cut off by a snap of Rose's towel in a very sensitive area. She patted his shoulder in mock sympathy, and said, "You were saying?" He grimaced, but his eyes were still laughing, and he tossed his bag over his shoulder, slightly limping as he walked away, "Good to have you back."

Deciding to stay awhile longer, Rose turned towards the weight machines. She hadn't heard much of Lara in the past week, but she knew she could be training harder in lieu of any news. Adrian would need all the protection he could get, especially now that her emotions could potentially come into play. Time to get to work.

* * *

Adrian never mentioned what time to come for dinner, so Rose waited until later in the afternoon before heading over. She was surprisingly nervous - how many countless nights had she spent with Adrian in his rooms? Then again, they had never before been.. whatever they are, now. She had decided to dress casual - her favorite jeans and a black sweater. The jeans were old, but almost every time she wore them Adrian complimented her backside, so they were a safe bet. Steeling herself, she knocked on the familiar door.

When Adrian opened it, she gave him a quick once over. He was wearing a white, button up shirt left undone at the collar, and black pants. His hair was its usual styled mess, and his green eyes sparkled mischievously at her, "Fancy seeing you here, Little Dhampir." She raised her eyebrows at him, and he bowed deeply, "Excuse me, I meant to say 'Hello, beautiful goddess'." Laughing, she stepped inside, "Much better." He closed the door, and before she could enter the house further, he snagged her by the hips, pulling her back around, up against him. She always marveled at how hard his chest felt, considering most Moroi's weren't built to, well, build muscle like that. His hands slid to hold her lower back, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled, gazing up at him. He smiled softly and replied, "I'm taking the time to do every single thing I ever wanted to with you."

"You wanted to stand in a doorway resting foreheads together?" She asked skeptically. He rolled his eyes, leaning back again, "Do you remember when you got in that huge fight with Lissa, over them leaving again for Tasha's that one Christmas?" Rose nodded, remembering the truly terrible things they'd said to each other. That was before Roes could accept Dimitri being a part of Lissa and Christian's live still. Back when she still hurt from it.

"When you came to see me, right afterwards, all I wanted to do is pull you close, and rest my forehead against yours until you felt happy again," Adrian said, walking towards the open kitchen/living room without looking at her, "But I couldn't. Now I can." He didn't turn, and Rose took a moment to take a deep breath. How odd that a simple statement like that could wrench her heart so much.

"Wine?" He asked, turning back finally. He was back to his happy self, but Rose could sense stress by the way he was holding himself. She had watched him like a hawk for three years now - she knew when her Moroi was tense. She gave him a big smile, trying to reassure him as she took the glass, sitting on the couch in her usual spot. She kicked her shoes off, and put her feet up in his lap when he sat as well, flicking on the television. Just like normal. So far, so good.

They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying the peace, and Rose's thoughts drifted around the handsome Moroi next to her. She didn't want things to change - she knew they would, but she didn't want to lose the relationship they already had. His hand was carelessly rubbing her leg, and she leaned her head against the back of the couch, mulling things over. Suddenly, something started to smell amazing in the apartment. Almost - tomato-y?

"What's for dinner?" She finally asked, setting her wine glass down on a side table.

"Lasagna a la Adrian," he replied proudly, and Rose snorted, "Okay, master chef. We'll see if it tastes as good as it smells. I've never seen you do more in a kitchen then heat up a can of soup." He winked at her, moving to the kitchen to pull a dish from the oven, "Prepare to be amazed, you skeptic. Now, sit down and shut up." Rose grinned, doing as told, trying not to laugh at his bright yellow oven mitts. He set the steaming dish in the center of the small, circular table, and lifted the lid. Rose's eyebrows shot to her forehead.

"God, Adrian. Are you sure you didn't get Ana to make it, then heated it up?" She leaned forwards, inhaling deeply. Her stomach growled in response. Adrian studiously ignored her comments, and they dished up.

It tasted as amazing as it smelled, and Rose had a second helping. When she was finished, she gave Adrian an incredulous look.

"What?" He asked, defensively. She laughed, "Why did I not know you could cook like that?" He shot her a wicked grin, and said, "Like I said, you'd never given me any incentive to cook before." She laughed, rolling her eyes, "Well, it was amazing. And you WILL be doing that more then once every four years, just for the record." He stood, and said, "Leave the plates, lets go outside. It's warm." She followed him outside, to the chairs and table they used regularly in the summer months. She made a move for one, but Adrian snagged her hand, "Oh, no you don't." He dragged her over to a outdoor couch, which must have been a new purchase. He sat down, and put one leg up on the cushion, making her sit between his legs with her back to his chest. He leaned her back slowly, and softly said, "Relax, Rosemarie."

"That is not the way to go about it," she shot back, leaning into his warmth. It was a little chilly, but she felt very warm with Adrian right behind her. His arm rested lazily around her waist, and his chin on her head. After awhile, she whispered, "Was this one of those things you wanted to do, too?" She felt, rather then heard his laugh, and he confirmed, "Yeah. I think you'll find there'll be lots of those coming. I've had three years worth of wanting things to happen. Of course, some of them we can't do in public." She laughed, shifting to turn her head so she could kiss him dead on the lips, "Can't wait, Ivashkov."

* * *

**Authors Note: I just wanted to say thank you to all of the reviews once more - you guys keep me going :) A special thanks to _LillyCarter_ for the most inspiring review I have ever recieved. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"This is getting out of hand," Queen Naomi's exasperated voice echoed through the silent meeting room. "Guardian Castile, how much have the numbers grown since last reported?" They were in a meeting with the Queen, and every guardian involved in the Strigoi faction's threat was there. Rose had left Adrian's pretty late the night before, and not even two espresso shots in her extra large coffee could keep her from the occasional yawn. Janine was there too, as well as a few other high-ranking guardian's that were staying in Court at the moment. They were standing against the walls in silence. Rose worked hard to not make eye contact with her mother, instead focusing on Alex as he checked through some papers on the desk.

"Previous numbers totaled 13. Now, our numbers have reached to approximately 25 or 26 - and at least 5 of them are newly turned Strigoi since the last report." Alex stated in a monotone voice. A few guardian's mumbled under their breath, and Eddie whispered, "Jesus Christ. By the time we deal with this, we'll be overpowered three to one." Rose nodded, keeping her eyes forwards. She hated playing the waiting game.

"And the letters?" Naomi asked in a clipped voice. At least she sounded stressed about it too. Alex handed her a few grungy-looking pieces of paper, and Naomi scanned them all, before sighing, "Everyone dismissed. Guardian's training with Guardian Gorbachov, please remain." Rose watched many people shuffle out, until the training group was left. Naomi handed out the pieces of paper, and said, "These are more direct threats to your Moroi. I think its good you have them with you - think of them while your training. Remember our goal." Rose took her piece of paper without reading it - it would just made her angry, and a punching bag was a better outlet then the Royal Moroi Queen or other guardians. They were dismissed, and Rose left without waiting for Eddie, walking briskly down the hall. Adrian was meeting his sister for lunch, so Rose went to Lissa's, knowing it would be easier to read with someone else there. Besides, she wasn't sure if she wanted to show Adrian just yet, until she knew the contents.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, hugging her quickly, "Good timing. I can't figure out if I want orchids or..." She trailed off, seeing Rose's serious look, and said, "What's wrong?" Rose hesitated, then shook her head, putting a smile back on her face, "Nothing, Liss. Let's see the plans!" She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. As much as she needed to read the letter, she knew that as far as best friend duties had gone lately, she hadn't fulfilled her end very well. Time to fix that.

* * *

Rose spent the next few hours with Lissa, holed up in her dining room, looking over example book after example book. The wedding was in two weeks, and Lissa had ever detail almost honed down. She just needed someone else's opinion. Rose did her best to help, and was fairly confident it would be the most beautiful wedding in Court history. As she flipped through a book displaying pictures of napkin embroidery, Lissa emerged from her bedroom, carrying a thin, long box.

"Your dress," Lissa said simply, explaining. She pulled it out, holding it up for Rose's inspection. Since Lissa was wearing pure white, she wanted her bridesmaids to be gold - Rose's dress was a halter neck, long and fitted, with gold that sparkled under the light. Rose smiled, touching it softly, "It's beautiful, Liss. Good choice." Lissa beamed at her, and gave her a hug, "I'm so excited Rose. I wish we could have done it out of Court, but..." She trailed off, and Rose shrugged, "At least you'll be in a resort in Fiji for your honeymoon." Lissa nodded, and she sat on the couch, "Eddie said he saw you New Years Eve. What were you doing running around with a ripped dress and no shoes?" Finally, Rose gave her a big grin, and said, "I had to find Adrian before midnight." Light dawned in Lissa's eyes, and she gasped, "And?"

"And I did," Rose stated simply, "He was at Ana's. I kissed him." Lissa nodded, waiting for more details, and Rose continued, "We're together. I think. We never said anything, but I think its implied." Lissa laughed, hugging Rose tightly, "I'm so glad. God, Rose, this has been coming for-"

"Forever, yeah yeah," Rose laughed, batting Lissa away, "Well its happened now. I'm going to work really hard not to let this get screwed up."

"Why would it get screwed up?" Lissa frowned, pulling her legs up under her to get comfortable. Rose sighed, "He's a Moroi. He's MY Moroi, Liss. How are his parents going to like him dating a Dhampir? His _guardian_?"

"I think he'd like to go a bit further then just 'date'," Lissa said delicately, "And its his decision." Rose shrugged, nodding, "I'm just worried that he'll realize what he's doing one day, and I'll have to go back to being just his guardian, and pretending I don't feel anything anymore."

"That won't happen," Lissa said fiercly, "You need to trust him, Rose. He's crazy about you." Rose went to reply, but there was a knock at the door, and Adrian walked in. As soon as he saw Rose, his face lit up and he grinned widely, "I was hoping you'd be here. Excuse me, cousin, may I steal my guardian from you?"

"Be my guest," Lissa smiled, amused. She shot Rose a look, indicating they would speak of this again soon, and Rose followed Adrian out of Lissa's.

"How was the meeting?" He asked automatically. She sighed, knowing that would come up, and said, "Lets wait til we're back, and I'll tell you about it." They walked quietly to Rose's rooms, and she let him in, pulling the folded note from her pocket. Sitting with him, close together on the couch, she said, "Lara's group sent letters to all of the threatened Moroi. This one was addressed to you." He put his arm around her, holding her tightly as they looked at it together. It was written in a nice script - obviously Lara was schooled before she was turned.

**Lord Ivashkov  
****I watch you. You think you're safe, but your Dhampir is no match for me. I will taste you, until I've nearly had my fill. And then, you will taste me. I want you, my dark prince. Beside me where you belong. And I will have you. We'll feast on your Dhampir's dirty blood when you awaken.**

**Lara**

"Well, she sure got her point across," Adrian finally said, in a mild voice. Rose's hands were balled into tight fists, nearly ripping the sides of the paper. Adrian gently pried them opened, moving her to sit in front of him more, "It's okay, Rose. I'm not worried."

"You should be!" Rose burst out, eyes burning with frustration, "That _bitch _is out there, and all we do is train with stupid blindfolds. You know what Gorbachov wants us to do next? Train with earplugs! How the hell is that going to help me protect you?" Adrian kissed both her hands, and said, "Save the anger for her, Rose. Your with me right now. We're both safe, here in your living room. Please." She sighed, trying to shake the anger building up in her chest at Lara. She was going to kill her. Slowly, Adrian kissed down her left arm, placing a soft kiss to her wrist, elbow, and shoulder. He brushed his lips against her neck, and her jaw, then across to her lips.

"Why aren't you scared?" Rose asked softly, after a moment or two. Adrian grinned, "Why would I be scared? I have you as my guardian." She shook her head, "I'm not invincible. The mall proved that."

"You are to me," Adrian continued his soft kisses down her other arm as he spoke, and Rose sighed, leaning into his touch. God, she needed him. The revelation scared her and excited her all at once. She wasn't used to needing people - after Dimitri, she had closed her heart for good, or so she thought. Adrian took her lips again, kissing her with a sudden hunger that wasn't there before. Rose kissed back, her fingers sliding through his tousled hair eagerly. He broke away, staring into her eyes with his brilliant green ones, "You won't let anything happen, Rose. I believe that." She knew he did, and she leaned her head closer, biting his bottom lip gently. She felt him groan, and he crushed his lips back onto hers. She vaguely wondered if she might have accepted their relationship turning into this sooner, if she knew he could kiss like that. Sure, she'd heard many stories - but it was entirely different to experience it first hand.

His lips nuzzled her neck once more, and he sighed, "God, Rose. I've waited so long for you." She smiled hazily down at him, head swimming, and replied, "And now you have me." She could see his eyes change when he heard what she said, going from bright and cheerful to dark, wanting. With effort, he pulled back slightly, and gave her a smile revealing his fangs, "And I will take you, if we don't slow down. I don't want to rush with you. We have all the time in the world." She smiled, giving him one last kiss on the lips, "I'm glad you said that, Adrian." He pulled her back, resting her head against his chest, stroking her hair slowly, not saying another word. Slowly, Rose drifted to sleep in the comfort of Adrian's arms.

* * *

When Rose woke, she sat up straight, looking around in confusion. The last thing she remember was snuggling with Adrian on the couch, and now she was in a cold, stone room that looked as if it came from a medieval castle. She heard a soft laugh, and jumped out of bed quickly, turning defensively towards the sound.

"Welcome to my home, Rosemarie," Lara's melodic voice said softly. Lara was lazily reclined on a day bed, her fiery red hair strewn carelessly around her. She wore nothing but a flimsy black robe, and the same, toxic bright red nail polish. Rose's heart thudded in her chest - what was going on?

"Your precious Moroi isn't the only one who can dream walk," Lara smiled wickedly, getting up languidly. She walked over to Rose, standing a good two or three inches higher, and said in a low voice, "When he's mine, we'll dream walk together. Terrorizing pretty little guardian's like you is much more fun in their subconscious. Leaves more of a mark, don't you think?" Rose backed away, eyes darting around for something wooden and pointy. She wasn't going to take Lara's word on anything - even if this was a dream, she wanted to be armed.

"You can't kill me," Lara laughed, "I'm not really here, stupid girl. Although, you did get my pretty good last time.." She turned, dropping her robe so she stood naked, an ugly wound in her back showing Rose where her stake had embedded at the mall. Lara turned, smirking, not bothering to pick up her robe, "You know, you could join us. Of course, Ivashkov would be mine - but you could command my army."

"What army?" Rose growled, determined not to lose her cool at the mention of Adrian. She kept her eyes trained on Lara's slight movements, waiting for an attack. Lara lifted a silver dagger from the table, carefully not touching the blade so not to burn herself. She gazed at it almost longingly, and said, "It always ends the same, you see. You'll die for him, as guardian's have in the past. And he dies with you. But not this time - I won't lose my prince this time."

"What?" Rose hissed, confused. Lara's eyes flashed as she looked at her again, "You don't know. You never do. When was it last? Oh, yes. 1853. She called herself Victoria - a simple name, for such a complex Dhampir. And my, wasn't Antonius just divine?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Rose stated again, eyes still trained on the dagger. Lara laughed softly, shaking her head, "You won't, until its too late. Until I kill you. Every era, a new female guardian is charged with the Ivashkov heir. Ivashkov's are mine. Check your history records, Dhampir. You'll see that I'm right - they always die. But I always win."

"Give him my love. Oh, and just to make things even.." Lara said in a suddenly menacing voice, and she licked the sharp edge of the blade, suddenly moving faster then Rose could track. A sharp pain blossomed from her leg, and as the dream started to waver, Rose fading back to consciousness, she looked down to see the end of the dagger protruding from her thigh...

* * *

"Rose! ROSE!" Adrian's voice was yelling close to her ear. She gasped deeply, sitting up straight as she held her thigh, "Fuck. Adrian, get Lissa." Adrian just stared at her in shock, "I already called her. Your bleeding. Rose-" She shook her head, cutting him off, as she shimmied her pants down. She was wearing lacy red underwear - at least she had done laundry recently - and a stab wound in her thigh was bleeding freely.

"It was Lara," Rose managed to get out through gritted teeth, "She can dream walk. She stabbed me." Adrian went from shocked to furious, and he pushed a towel against Rose's leg hard, trying to stop the bleeding. He closed his eyes, and said, "When you spoke in your dream, you were speaking out loud. Its like I had a once sided version of it - and then you just started to bleed. I barely had time to realize, and suddenly it was everywhere. God, Rose.." He trailed off, shaking his head. She was starting to swoon from blood loss, but she lifted his chin, kissing his lips softly, "If I pass out, explain what happened to Lissa. It'll be ok, Adrian..." She trailed off at his name, her eyes drooping heavily as the room spun, and she let them close.


	14. Chapter 14

"Guardian Hathaway. Hathaway, can you hear me?" A stern voice burst into Rose's subconscious, and she opened her eyes to bright fluorescent lights. She was still laying on the couch, but without Adrian's warm body behind her, and Dr. Vallencourt's face was now hovering over hers. She gave him a wry smile, and said, "Sure can, Doc."

"Rose!" Lissa's voice exclaimed from her right, and her friend suddenly hugged her tight, "How is your leg feeling?" Rose sat up, rubbing her thigh gingerly. There was a wicked red mark, and the skin looked very soft, but other then that there was no telling she had just been stabbed by a dagger.

"Good," she confirmed, and Lissa nodded, leaning back to sit in her seat next to Adrian with a satisfied look. Rose's eyes met his, and she gave him a soft smile - he looked very tired.

"Put weight on it, now, slowly," Dr. Vallencourt instructed, and Rose followed directions until she was deemed fine. Dr. Vallencourt left, just as there was another knock at the door. Lissa answered it as Rose settled herself into the couch, gesturing for Adrian to come sit with her. He did, sitting as close as could be, and he put his arm around her. She knew he was shaken up, but he was hiding it well, and she didn't want to bring attention to it with others still there.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Alex's worried voice cut into the living room, as he walked in behind Lissa. Rose nodded, "Yeah, boss. Lissa healed me." He gazed down at her thigh - Rose thanked the heavens that someone had put some shorts on her while she was out. As if reading her mind, Lissa gave her a grin, mouthing 'Your Welcome'. Alex nodded finally, and looked up, meeting her eyes as he said, "Now, tell me exactly what happened." He settled into the chair beside Lissa, and Rose repeated what happened to the best of her memory.

"Antonius? Ivashkov, of course.." Lissa trailed off, looking to Adrian, "Does that name ring a bell?" Adrian shook his head, "No, but if he was from the 1850's, there have been several new heir's since then. Why me, all of a sudden?" There was silence in the room as they thought that over, and Alex stood, giving Rose a light punch in the shoulder, "I'm going to go write my report to give to the Queen. Rest up, Hathaway - you look like hell." Rose scowled at him as he left, and Lissa frowned, "Antonius Ivashkov.. Do you think we could find him in the archives?"

"I think so," Adrian said, sitting up slightly straighter, "Moroi keep ridiculously thorough records - and the Ivashkov's go back until the beginning."

"We'll look tomorrow," Rose said decisively, "But, now I need to sleep." Lissa smiled, and gave her another hug, "I'm glad your okay, Rose. Night, Adrian." She left, letting herself out, and Rose snaked her arms slowly around Adrian, "So, Mr. Ivashkov, what would you like to do now?" She gave him a seductive smile, and he smiled down at her, shaking his head firmly, "I can't believe I'm saying this - _again _- but you need to sleep. Though, I do think the bedroom might be a little comfier." She pouted as he stood them up, and he laughed, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like that?" She asked innocently, earning a hip shove in the direction of the bedroom. She rolled her eyes, and started to walk towards the bedroom, before she realized he wasn't coming. Turning, she frowned, folding her arms across her chest, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Adrian hesitated, then said, "Nothing, Little Dhampir. Let's go."

* * *

They had agreed to meet in the court's library after breakfast the next morning, and as Rose and Adrian reached the stone steps, they spotted Lissa sitting at the top, waiting with a very bored looking Christian.

"About time," Christian scowled, as they got there. Rose raised an eyebrow, and said, "I'm sorry, did we interrupt your beauty sleep?" He went to reply, but Lissa squeezed his arm, and smiled, "Ready?"

"I thought the Archives were off limits," Adrian stated, as they walked inside the library doors. Lissa shot him a look, and said, "Are we Spirit users, or are we not Spirit users, Adrian?" She switched her gaze over to Rose, "You may feel a little darkness, Rose. Are you up for it today? If not, I can-"

"Do it," Rose interrupted. She looked at Adrian, who looked hesitant. He shrugged at her questioning gaze, and said, "We'll both be feeling some darkness today, I think. Let's just get this over with." Christian and Rose hung back as the Spirit users walked towards the front desk, where an elderly Moroi woman sat reading a very old book.

"What was Adrian talking about?" Christian asked, to break the silence. Rose frowned, and said, "I think he mean't that, where I take Lissa's darkness away from her Spirit use, Adrian doesn't have someone to do that. So he has to live with it." Christian nodded, and said, "So, should I bring extra wine to the Rehearsal Dinner tonight?" Rose laughed, and said, "I have a few ideas how we can get rid of it without resorting to alcohol." Christian wrinkled his nose, "I did NOT need to know about your sex life, Rose."

"Ozera!" Rose hissed, scowling over at him, "I was not talking about that." Lissa was gesturing for them to come over, so they stopped talking and made their way quickly over, the group walking past the desk without further questions. They went straight to the old staircase that would lead them downstairs, into the Archives. Rose kept waiting for someone to question them, but every employee they passed suddenly looked the other way. She had a feeling that wasn't by accident - and as if on cue, she could feel a little pressure in her chest, a sign of the darkness coming on.

The Archives were kept underneath the library, and contained all Moroi/Dhampir records ever, well, recorded. It was three floors, with the oldest records being kept on the lowest level. Rose had never been down here before, and she shivered when they entered, not liking the dull, artificial light against the rows and rows of shelves. In the center of each floor was a work station, containing a few desks, and a lamp or two. They went straight to the second level down, and found the work station empty.

"Alright. Now, Ivashkov..." Lissa said, looking around with a determined air. She spotted the 'I' section, and quickly disappeared. Rose sat next to Adrian, and touched his chest, "Do you feel it, there?"

"It's there," he confirmed, rubbing his chest, "It always starts in my chest. Works its way to my head. If I let it get that far, that is." Rose nodded in understanding - this was something Adrian and her had always shared. This similar curse that no one else could understand. Maybe that was why they were always so compatible? As if Adrian was thinking the same thing, he grinned at her, lightening her mood and giving her a kiss. Rose ignored the gagging sound coming from Christian, and watched Lissa walk out with an armload of books.

"Why the hell does your family need so much information?" Christian exclaimed, looking at the thick volumes. Adrian shrugged, "We're a big family."

"Alright!" Lissa said, taking charge, "Everyone, grab a book. We could be here awhile."

* * *

After a half hour, it was clear to Rose that this was going to take longer then she anticipated. If it wasn't for Adrian in the long run, she would have quit ten minutes ago. The only sounds on the second level were crisp paper pages being turned, and the occasional cough. Her eyes skimmed down the page of Moroi's that lived during the 1800's under the name Ivashkov, and suddenly, her eyes found what she was looking for.

"Hey, listen..." She exclaimed, her voice startling the three Moroi. Waiting until she had their full attention, she put her finger to the page, and started to read.

"'_Antonius Ivashkov, born 1831, died 1853. Antonius was the heir to the Ivashkov family from approx. 1849 to 1853, when his untimely death turned the title to his younger brother, Horatio (see 'Horatio Ivashkov'). He was outlived by his father, King Radimir Ivashkov, and his mother, the Lady Oliviath. Cause of death: Suicide.'_"

"That's it?" Lissa asked, biting her lip in frustration. Rose nodded, "It's a start, isn't it? We didn't know he committed suicide."

"Poor bugger.." Adrian mumbled, going back to his book. Christian sighed, "Something tells me we aren't going to find anything different then that, in these record books."

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked. Christian shrugged, closing his book with a loud bang, "I just feel like we won't know the true story. We need to find something more personal." Lissa looked thoughtful, then suddenly, she burst out, "Hey! Wait, just a moment. I'll be right back." She jumped up, speeding back towards the 'I' section with uncanny Moroi speed. It was only moments before she returned, brandishing a tiny little, leather bound book that looked like it'd seen better days.

"This was stuck in with the Ivashkov section, but it was a diary by someone else.. I flipped through it, I think it belonged to the daughter of the Governess, who was in charge of the house Antonius and his siblings grew up and lived in. The same one he lived in until he died!"

"Now we're talking," Christian said, and Adrian said, "Read it out loud, cousin." Lissa sat back down, and opened it up, flipping to a random page.

"This is dated December, of 1851._ 'The cold weather makes it hard to leave, so the house has been full with the family for days now. Mama says I can start serving supper soon - I cannot wait. Perhaps one will take a liking to me. Lord Antonius is divine, but surely Master Horatio is kind. A fortnight ago, he gave me a new ribbon for my hair. Mama said I cannot wear it in public, but when I am alone, it is all I will wear on my head. When I am in the house, I keep it in my apron pocket. At night, I dream of his eyes, the brilliant, emerald green. Lord Antonius is blessed with them too - mama says those eyes are mean't to make a girl's knee's weak. Don't I know it?_

_Miss Victoria is visiting again. She came before the weather, and King Radimir gave her leave to remain until it lightened up. Mama called her a Guardian, but wouldn't tell me what that means. She spends all of her time with Lord Antonius - scandalous, is what the other maids whisper. An unwed woman sharing all of her time with a man, let alone the Lord of the house! I spied her using the spare bedroom on the third floor, doing kicks and hitting a hanging sack. I didn't let her see me, but I couldn't help but wonder what in the world she was doing._'"

"That's it for this entry." Lissa finished, glancing up. Rose's eyes were lit up - they had a first hand account. She nodded encouragingly, "Keep going, right?" The guys nodded, and Lissa passed the book to Rose, "I'm no good at reading out loud. You do it." Rose took it, and she flipped a few pages ahead.

"Okay, this one is from April, 1852. '_My, the whole house has been in such a flurry! We've had more to do in the past few months then I can ever remember. Lord Antonius is to wed! Many hearts have broken, I can imagine, but I am happy for him. His Miss Victoria is certainly beautiful, and very strong. When Netty was doing the washing, she overheard Lady Oliviath and Miss Victoria talking. She said they were discussing another woman, one who was said to want Lord Antonius. Miss Victoria was said to fiercely reply that she wouldn't let that happen, and that (even writing this, I must cross myself) she would kill her before she got to her Antonius!_

_Miss Victoria and Lord Antonius are certainly made for each other. I caught them kissing on the stone bridge a near week ago, and they have been inseparable since the announcement. Isn't love grand? Now, I just need Master Horatio to come across me, alone one day, and perhaps..."_

"That ends this entry," Rose shrugged at the waiting looks on everyone's faces. Lissa sighed happily, "A love story. It's beautiful."

"It's sappy," Christian snorted. Adrian had a strange look on his face, and Rose said, "What?"

"Victoria was Antonius's guardian, obviously." He started, mulling things over in his head, "And if his mother and Victoria were discussing another woman who was after Antonius, who Victoria promised to guard with her life, couldn't that easily be Lara?"

"Yes," Lissa nodded, enthused, "I think so. Should we try to find a date closer to their death?" Rose flipped through the book, and said, "There is a chunk of time missing at the end of 1852, and the next entry begins in Septemer, 1853." Adrian rubbed her back, his arm slung behind her chair as she started again.

_"Mama and I haven't worked in days! Woe has become the mood of the house, with the deaths of Lord Antonius and Lady Victoria. Lady Oliviath is on bed rest, mourning the loss of her eldest son. They found Lord Antonius in the cemetery, close to where they buried Lady Victoria a fortnight earlier. Poor, beautiful Lady Victoria - she was killed by the hands of another woman. The woman came into our house - scaring the maids senseless, but went straight for the rooms the newlyweds shared. It is said there was a fight, but Lady Victoria was slain. The woman, with her mass of flaming __hair, was overpowered and turned out by friends of Horatio and Lord Antonius, but Lord Antonius never recovered. Some say he died of a broken heart. But the maids whisper he killed himself. They say a wooden dagger was found in his heart, his fingers touching the headstone of his beloved's grave. It gives me chills just to think about..."_

Rose trailed off, not needing to finish the entry. Everyone was quiet, and Rose softly closed the book, sitting it on the table. Adrian was staring at it, lost in thought, and Lissa sighed, "At least we know what happened."

"Lara came for Antonius," Christian surmised, making sure they all had it. Rose nodded, and continued, "Victoria was with him, in their room. They fought, but Victoria lost. Just like Lara said she did. Lara was telling me the truth."

"Christ," Adrian said, simply, "Then why now? Why me?"

"Remember, she spoke of his eyes. Emerald green..." Rose trailed off, glancing at him, "I'll bet you look a lot like him. Eyes make a big difference in appearance." Lissa nodded, "That must be it." She started to gather the books, "I'm getting creeped out down here, let's go." They all agreed, and soon were walking up the stairs to the library again. They walked in, but were met with four employees at the desk.

"How did you get down there?" One demanded, grabbing Rose's arm. Of course, she thought bitterly, they'd go for the Dhampir first. Adrian took her arm from the librarian, and said, "You never saw us." He was using compulsion again, just like they'd used to get down in the first place. But that was on one person, and this was four. Lissa joined him, and Rose felt like a heavy object was resting on her chest. She could feel the light magic flowing though Lissa, and she whispered, "Christian, let's go."

"What about-" He started, but Lissa had broken off her compulsion, grabbing his arm quickly before it wore off. Adrian was a little less stable, and Rose took his hand, leading him outside. They walked straight to Lissa's rooms, and the Spirit users collapsed on the couch. Lissa smiled - magic always left her happy - and said, "At least now we know."

"I'm glad," Rose nodded, not sitting, "Adrian, do you need to go lay down?"

"I need a drink," he scowled up at her, fingers tapping fast on his leg. Rose sighed, and said, "We need to get you home and away from temptation. Let's go."

"The dinner is at six!" Lissa called as they walked to the door. Rose shot her a smile, and said, "See you then, Liss. Bye, fire-boy." With that, she closed the door, and set out to steer Adrian home without any detours, to any establishment that served liquor. She had an idea on how to get rid of the darkness from both of them.


	15. Chapter 15

As they exited Lissa's, Rose decided Adrian's place was way nicer, and thats the direction she headed. He resisted at first, trying to get her to tell him what the hurry was. After it became clear she wasn't talking, he fell silent as he followed her - trying to deal with the overwhelming darkness, she imagined. Rose herself was feeling too devious to notice much of the darkness. She knew Adrian said he wanted to wait awhile before they were physical together, but in her mind, they had waited three years - it was about damn time. She even had a good reason for it. They way she saw it, since working out seems to make the darkness fade in her so well, that any physical activity would be good for both of them. Smiling inwardly, she opened his door, pulling him inside and slamming it shut.

"Now will you-" Adrian started, but Rose turned around quickly, and kissed him hard on the lips. After a split second, his arms came around her, kissing her back with the same intensity. Slowly, Rose thought she could feel a slight lightening of the pressure in her chest. Pulling back breathlessly, she gaze into his eyes, which were surprised. He had felt a little better, too. Suddenly, he gave her a wicked grin, and his hands pulled her hips closer, as he whispered, "Why didn't I think of this? I think I might actually enjoy it..."

"You'll do more then enjoy it," Rose promised with a teasing grin. She switched positions with him, pushing him into the room until his legs hit the couch and he sat. She climbed onto his lap eagerly, finding his lips again, hands exploring his chest. Button after button, she undid his shirt, until his skin was bare for her to touch. He ran his hands through her hair, and in a flash was standing, Rose's body wrapped around him. Rose laughed as they kissed, her cheek rubbing against his as he carried her towards the bedroom. In his ear, she whispered, "How you feeling, Ivashkov?" The only response she got was a growl, as he slammed the door behind him with his foot. He dumped her unceremoniously on the bed, claiming the upper ground as he lowered his head, kissing her neck and shoulders. She shivered, thinking briefly about all the times she had wanted to do this with him. She knew he was thinking the same thing, and then her mind flicked off as his hands made quick work of her shirt and jeans. He leaned back, grinning, "I think I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Of course you are," Rose agreed easily, sitting up on her elbows, "But if you don't come back down here, your going to be the most unhappy." He rolled his eyes at her, biting her bottom lip to shut her up. She arched into him with a soft groan, her lips finding his again. They tumbled over in the bed, fighting each other for control, and soon, they were lost.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Adrian's raspy voice asked, as Rose sat up in bed. They'd been snuggled up together, skin on skin, enjoying the lazy relaxation that only came after sex. Rose stood up, not caring that she was naked, and she tossed him a satisfied grin over her shoulder as she walked towards her clothes, "I have training with Dimitri." Adrian nodded, putting his arms behind his head, "I have to say, this beats smoking and alcohol." She laughed, not looking as she shrugged her shirt on over her head. The blanket rode low on his hips, and his chest shone with perspiration still. Rose's dark skin was glowing with it, and she tugged on her pants. He watched, until she was dressed, and he suddenly said, "Stay."

"What?" She frowned, turning fully to look at him. The sight made her heart jump again, but she mentally scolded it back down. She crawled into bed once more, leaning over to kiss him sweetly, and he repeated, "Just stay this time, Rose. Please?"

"I can't, I have a job to do," Rose sighed, leaning back. Adrian had never asked her to skip training before - this was new. She didn't know why he wanted her to. Or how to respond to it. He touched her cheek, and he said, "I'm sure Belikov will understand."

"Dimitri is doing this as a favour, I can't just ditch," Rose said regretfully, turning to leave. Adrian nodded, "Yeah, okay. I'll see you later?"

"For the rehearsal dinner," Rose nodded, confirming with a smile. She was almost at the bedroom door, when she suddenly heard him blurt out, "I love you." She froze, fingers grasping the door handle. She didn't turn, but she heard him sit up in the bed, leaned back on his hands now. Slowly, she looked back, and saw him staring at her, looking determined with his chin held high.

"I'm not taking it back, if that's what your thinking," Adrian said stubbornly, before she could speak. Rose stayed quiet, and stared at him for another minute until she realized what she was doing. She fumbled with the doorknob, and mumbled, "Don't say that, Adrian." Quick as a flash, Adrian was next to her, touching her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Why is that so hard to believe? You know I've always been in love with you. Ever since we met," he continued quietly, "I've never said that to anyone before, Rose. Can you honestly tell me you don't love me back?"

"It's too soon, Adrian," she stated, "We just started dating. Your just in the honeymoon stage." This made him scowl, and he replied, "You know as well as I do that I know the difference. I love you, you stupid Dhampir." With that, he opened the door for her, leaning on it in all his nakedness.

"You're late," he reminded her, as she stared at him with a dumbfounded look. He kissed her cheek softly, and she made her escape. As the front door closed behind her, Adrian swore loudly, slamming his palm into the door. Figures. He finally tells her he loves her, and look what happens. Shutting the bedroom door again, he went into the bathroom, turning on the taps to make a very hot shower. He vaguely noticed the darkness had completely left, but wasn't in the mood to be happy about it. He needed to figure out how to deal with that stupid Dhampir he loved so much.

* * *

When Rose reached the Training Center, she was still dumbfounded with shock. Adrian said told her he loved her. How could he say that to her? Didn't he know what that meant? She ran it over and over in her mind, ignoring the tingling in her heart she felt whenever she remembered his soft voice saying it to her across the room, or asking her to stay with him. Instead, she focused on all the repercussions. Her mind wasn't all there as she walked over to Dimitri, and she barely heard him when he started to talk. She only snapped back to the present when he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently to get her attention.

"Rose? Were you in Lissa's head?" Dimitri asked, concerned. Rose shook her head, feeling instantly guilty, "No, sorry. I'm ready." He eyed her skeptically, and slowly said, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong," she replied in a false voice. She winced, knowing it sounded terrible, and Dimitri sighed, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked, following him as he walked out of the Training Center. He stayed silent, leading her towards the track. There was no one around, and he turned back to her, "We'll do our training outside today - but now, since we're alone, you can talk." Rose sighed - she should have guessed this was his plan. She groaned and fell back on a bench, rubbing her face, "Adrian told me he loved me." She felt Dimitri sit beside her, but didn't move her hands from her eyes and he said, "What did you say back?"

"I didn't. He doesn't really love me," Rose grumbled, crossing her arms defensively, "I don't expect that." Dimitri sighed, and said, "Roza, its obvious you love him back. You wouldn't be so upset about this if you didn't."

"I'm not upset!" Rose exclaimed, pulling her hair up out of her face, "Look, I don't want to talk about this, can we just fight?" He sighed again, tossing her some earplugs with a small smile, "Fine, but put these in."

"Ugh, really?" She whined, taking them grudgingly. He nodded, "You'd be surprised when this could come in handy. Alexei really does know what he's talking about."

They trained for awhile, starting with Rose wearing just one earplug, and then both. It was ridiculous, in her mind, but it took her mind off her troubles with Adrian, which she was thankful for. As the time progressed, she learned to sense which way Dimitri would come at her from behind. After she finally stopped an attack, after being on the losing end for so long, Dimitri gave her one of his rare, sweet smiles. She smiled back - she knew he was happy with her progress.

"Don't you need to get ready for the rehearsal dinner? I do," Dimitri asked, wiping sweat from his brow. Rose nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I do. Thanks again, Dimitri." They started to walk back, and just before they parted ways, he stopped her and said, "I would suggest talking to Adrian before the dinner." He walked away without another word. Rose sighed - when was Dimitri _not_ right? She knew she had to.

Setting out, she returned to Adrian's place. She knocked, rather then just going inside, since she knew he was probably pissed off at her. He opened the door after a moment, looking devastatingly handsome in his dress clothes and semi-messy hair. He leaned on the doorframe, arms folded, an eyebrow raised. He wanted to make her squirm.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." She stated this softly, and he gave her a quick nod, moving so she could enter. She did, and he leaned back on the closed door again, staring at her. He had been ready to beg and plead his case, but she seemed to be making things much easier for him. Without turning to see him, Rose just turned her head slightly to the right, looking down as she said, "I don't love well, Adrian. I love Lissa, I just barely love my mother..."

"It doesn't matter, with other people," Adrian said finally, in an even voice. He walked over, putting his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently, "I'm all you have to think about, Rose." She turned to face him finally, and her arms slipped around his waist, as she rested her head against his chest. He moved one hand up to the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

After a moment, she nuzzled his jaw, whispering softly as she said the words he'd been waiting years to hear.

"I love you too, Adrian."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Due to the fact that this story was started before the release of Richelle Mead's 'Last Sacrifice', I will be continuing it along the path I had previously written out for it. To go back and make it accurate to the books, would mean changing the dynamics of the entire story. This story was slightly off the main story to begin with, so I hope you still enjoy what I have to give :)**

She'd said it. She'd finally said the words Adrian had been waiting to hear, and he couldn't be happier. As he buried his face into her hair, he held her almost too tightly, afraid to let her go in case this wasn't real. She squeezed him back, rubbing her cheek against his chest, feeling content.

"We're supposed to be in the dining hall soon," Adrian said softly, "Do you want to go change?" She nodded, taking his hand, "Come with me?" He grabbed his keys, and put his tie around his neck, not bothering to tighten it to his collar just yet. They walked to Rose's apartment in silence, with their hands entwined. Every now and then, Rose couldn't help but sneak a glance in his direction. She hadn't said those words in so long, she'd forgotten how it felt after. The warmth in her chest was better then any joy she felt from Lissa's Spirit, or the bliss from when she used to feed off her. She never forgot those feelings, but this would top that list. Adrian caught her eye at they reached her door, and gave her a big smile, pecking her quickly on the lips, "What's on your mind, babe?"

"Just you," she mumbled softly, leaning in for a longer kiss. As they pulled away, he busied himself unlocking her door, "This is new."

"What is?" Rose frowned, walking in after him. She went straight to her closet in the bedroom, opening it with a scrutinizing eye.

"This softness," he said, sitting on her bed, "The gentle side of Rosemarie Hathaway." This made Rose scowl deeply, and she leaned her head out of the closet to look at him, "Excuse me?" He laughed, launching himself up and walking over, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Its a good thing," he insisted, "Remember, last year, when I caught that nasty flu, and you played nurse?" Rose snorted, sorting through materials, "Yeah?"

"That was the only other time you'd ever been that gentle with me. That's when I really realized I would never be able to live without you." Rose sighed, leaning back into him more, "Don't turn into a sap on me, okay?" His rumbling laugh was felt through his chest, and he reached forwards, plucking a dress out of the bunch that had caught his eye. It was elegant, done in a shimmering gold - he'd bought it for her their first Christmas as Moroi and Guardian.

"This one?" Rose asked, shimmying out of her jeans. He nodded, enjoying the view as she quickly slipped the dress on. It fell to just below her knees, and she took her hair from its ponytail, waves falling haphazardly down her back. He nodded, confirming his choice, and held out his arm. She rolled her eyes, but took it as they left her suite and headed towards the reception hall.

* * *

Lissa had worked hard on the decorations the past few days, and the hall looked beautiful. With less then a week until the wedding, things were already in place, with a color scheme of white and gold. A few planners danced around, rotating centerpieces or fixing the drapes. Seated at the end of a wide, rectangular table in the middle was Lissa and Christian, both dressed in their very elegant evening clothes. Christian had even got a haircut. Tasha sat to Christian's right, a loose purple dress draped over her large front, and Dimitri was beside her, having gotten there faster then Rose. Eddie, Mia, and a few others Rose recognized as Ozera's or friends of the Dragomir family. This would be the main wedding party - and this is where they would sit after the ceremony bonding Lissa and Christian, as they celebrated. Rose saw the only two empty seats were to Lissa's immediate left, and sat right next to her, not letting Adrian's hand go as he sat with her. Lissa gave her a big hug, and Rose said, "You look beautiful, Liss."

"So do you," Lissa replied earnestly. She spied Rose and Adrian's joined hands, which were sitting in Rose's lap at the moment, and grinned even wider, sending,_ 'Hmm, this is an improvement.'_ Rose rolled her eyes, and Lissa laughed silently, her eyes sparkling as she thought,_ 'We'll talk later.'_ Rose gave her a quick nod, and squeezed Adrian's hand at his questioning look.

"Thanks for coming to our rehearsal dinner, everyone!" Lissa said as she turned back to the table, and Tasha raised her glass of juice, "A toast!"

"A toast, to the soon-to-be Vasilisa Ozera!" Rose chimed in, raising her wine glass. Eddie held up his glass, "A toast, to Christian, who gets to be the monkey in a suit in a few days!" There was appreciative laughter as everyone drank, and the waiters served them the first course. As they dug in, Mia asked, "So, when is the bachelorette party?" Rose stopped her fork midway to her mouth, and gasped, "We get to have a party?"

"No, I was thinking I don't need one..." Lissa trailed off, giving Mia a look. Rose shook her head, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "No way. No. Way. Mia, we have some planning to do! I had no idea we got to party first." Mia nodded eagerly, and Tasha laughed, "Oh no."

"Oh, _yes_." Rose insisted, picking her fork up to resume eating again. Adrian shot her an amused look, "What are you planning?"

"I think a night at Karma would do just fine," Rose said smugly, leaning back with her arms folded. Karma was the only establishment within Court walls that provided liquor until the wee hours of the morning, making it the only safe one to go to. They had to get drunk, that much was obvious. She figured Lissa had even stepped foot in Karma before - it was time to change that. Lissa winced, as Rose expected, and mumbled, "I don't know..." Adrian gave Rose a wicked grin as they ignored Lissa's feeble protests, and said, "So, you'll be drinking then? Drunk Rose.. that's something I haven't seen in years." Rose laughed, elbowing him, "Don't get excited, Ivashkov."

"When, then?" Lissa asked, resigned to her fate. Mia looked excited, and said, "The night before the wedding, obviously. Its not until the afternoon, plenty of time to not be hungover. Tasha, you'll have to come drink water! In fact, everyone should come!"

"But its supposed to be just girls, isn't it?" Rose said, frowning. She glanced around, and then shrugged after a moment, "What the hell? We all deserve a night out!"

"Now that's more like it," Adrian nodded in agreement. Talking and eating continued around the table, but Rose's mind was racing a mile a minute with all the preparation she wanted to do for their night out. Adrian chuckled, pinching her leg, "Eat, Little Dhampir. I know you want to."

"I-" She started to reply, but a loud noise resembling a bell rang out through the ancient, rarely-used intercom connecting the whole court. Rose's eyes met Eddie's across the table - the only other time the intercom had been used, in their entire career at court, had been to assemble the guardian's for a meeting. They were then informed of the gruesome deaths of a family of Moroi, who had just left Court for a vacation and were ambushed along the way. They had sent out search parties for survivors, but came up empty.

"All Guardian's are to report to the main conference room immediately." Rose sighed, pushing back from the lavish dinner. Lissa pouted slightly, asking, "Do you really, really have to?"

"Yes," Eddie answered for himself, her and Dimitri, who was giving Tasha a quick kiss on the cheek. Rose leaned over, doing the same to Adrian, "If we're not back before the dinner is over, I'll meet you at your place." He nodded, giving her his easy smile, "See you later." She made for the door, hearing Eddie and Dimitri following her, and soon they joined other Guardian's making their way to the conference hall. They stood out - the boys in their suits, and Rose in her flashy gold gown. She ignored the looks though - at least she wasn't in her pajama's like half the people were. They reached the conference hall, sitting in silence, knowing something was wrong. Alex stood in the front once more, a grim look and worry lines decorating his face. He waited for everyone to get inside, and started to speak, not bothering to use his microphone. No one was uttering a thing.

"An hour ago, the South Gate was attacked. 8 Mature Strigoi. At this point we are unaware of how they broke the wards, but one glimmer of good news is they didn't make it past the reinforcements. Unfortunately, they made it past the guards posted at the time. We must bid farewell to Guardian White, and Guardian Gorbachov."

"Jesus Christ.." Eddie muttered next to Rose, who sat in shock. She knew without looking that Dimitri's entire body was still - she knew first hand how hard it was to suddenly lose a friend and mentor. All around the room, people were muttering to each other. If a great, decorated guardian like Alexei Gorbachov could fail, how could they stand to this threat? This was going through every ones mind as Alex looked around with a tight-jawed expression. His eyes landed on Rose, and he quieted the room, and said, "Guardian Hathaway. Did you make any progress on researching the leader's history?" Rose hesitated, biting her lip, but she quickly squared her shoulders, standing with a nod. She felt out of place in her golden dress, but she walked to the front of the room like she was wearing her black combat gear. She stopped next to Alex, and cleared her throat.

"We couldn't find much on Lara herself, but we found a first source document dated during the mid-1800's. It held an account of an attack on a previous Ivashkov heir and his female Guardian - Lara attacked and killed the Guardian, and the Lord Ivashkov killed himself, due to the fact they were committed in marriage. Our theory, other then the obvious large-threat targets like the Queen and Princesses Li-Vasilisa Dragomir and Priscilla Voda, who are monumental for their families, she is targeting Lord Ivashkov as a personal vendetta."

"What personal means are you talking about?" Alex quickly asked. Rose shrugged, and admitted, "I think she used to be a Guardian. A Guardian for an Ivashkov heir, many years before the account we found. And she targets those she find resembles her Lord." Alex nodded, and flicked his eyes down at Rose's dress, giving her a quick grin as he said, "Good, Hathaway. You can sit." She did so, and Alex spoke a bit about each of the departed Guardian's. As they wrapped the meeting up, Rose checked the clock - yep, they'd completely missed the rest of the dinner. Sighing, she started down the hall towards Adrian's, eager to get out of the now-uncomfortable dress.

"Rose?" Dimitri's smooth voice came from behind her, and she paused, letting him catch up. They kept going together, and he finally said, "You spoke well."

"Thanks," she said easily. He shot her a sideways smile, and said, "No, I mean it. You've changed so much in these years. You were completely professional, even though you were screaming on the inside against Lara. I'm proud of you." Rose's step faltered, and she turned to face Dimitri, expressionless. He put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her forehead softly, "I think the student has _finally _surpassed the teacher." Rose cracked, and laughed, "Should have seen it coming, comrade. Now get home to that very pregnant woman of yours." He nodded a farewell, and walked off down the hall. She watched him go, and smiled, shaking her head as she resisted doing a victory dance. Surpassed the teacher? Damn right, and very proud of it.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days were somber for most of the court inhabitants. Of course, there were the select Moroi who couldn't care less about the loss of Guardian life - but overall, many Moroi were showing respect too. Training was cancelled for two days following the attack, but Rose kept up her personal training in the gym. She was beginning to match Dimitri easily wearing the earplugs - she still thought it was stupid, but with Alexei gone, she didn't complain once out of respect for her former trainer. Once life resumed as it had before the South Gate attack, Rose decided it was time to hook up with Mia for a little Bachelorette party planning. They were meeting at the cafe at two, the day before the wedding. As Rose walked in, she spotted Mia's blonde curls in a two-seater booth by the window.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Mia smiled, pushing the second coffee mug on the table towards Rose. Rose accepted it gratefully, and as she sipped it, she mused, "Since there'll be guys there too, I don't think we need much for decoration. Think you could get a hold of one of those gaudy 'Bride To Be' Crowns?" Mia laughed, nodding, "Can we make her a shirt, too?"

"Do it," Rose grinned, nodding, "I've got music covered, and Adrian wants to foot the bar tab. So drink up!" Mia smiled, taking a drink of her latte, "You and Adrian are pretty serious, hmm?" Rose shrugged, backing away from the subject a bit, "We're close. We've always been close."

"Do you love him?" Mia asked suddenly, abruptly. Rose nodded, and Mia smiled, "Good. If you didn't clue in soon, I was going to try to steal him away from you. But I'm happy for you." Rose laughed, finishing the rest of her coffee, "Thanks, little girl. See you tomorrow." She grabbed her bag, and headed out of the cafe as Mia snorted at the old insult. She started to walk in the direction of the bar they would be at that evening. Karma was in a building tucked out of the way, due to the lively crowd it pulled it. It wasn't a bad place, by any means - just not somewhere the pristine Moroi royalty would enjoy. More of a common-Moroi and Guardian place. She walked in, and smiled at the young guy behind the bar. He grinned shyly back, and she walked over, sitting on a stool.

"Can I get you something?" He asked, walking over. She shook her head, "Not just now, but I'd like to make a reservation. A party of- oh, 7 or 8 people will be here tonight, later on, to celebrate Princess Vasilisa and Christian Ozera's wedding." The boy nodded, and leaned on the counter, "Will you be there too?" He gave her a grin that would have made the old Rose smile just as wickedly back, but instead, she just backed away, smiling gratefully, "Thanks. See you tonight." Without another word she strolled away, wondering if she would have done the same thing a few months ago. Probably not.

* * *

After Karma, she went to the salon to make arrangements for Lissa, and to the mail office to pick up the dress she had taken the liberty of ordering for her. She knew Lissa would never approve it, so she didn't tell her - it was short, black, and _very_ risqué. Perfect for the party. She thought about knocking, but instead left it just outside Lissa's door, not wanting to have to argue her into it. She quickly scribbled a note to attach, telling Lissa the time of her hair appointment. With that finally out of the way, she headed back to her own room. She unlocked the door, with thoughts of getting ready herself in her mind - it was almost four already. She walked in, and found Adrian sitting on her couch, his feet up on her coffee table, tv on.

"Done with the OMC already?" Rose mused, not surprised to find him there. He nodded, not taking his eyes off the - wait, the cartoon? She raised her eyebrows, and came to sit with him, "Please tell me your watching this for any reason other then you enjoy it." He shot her a sideways grin, and said, "Why, does that bother you?" She laughed, shaking her head, "Oh no. Not at all. I always wanted to date a little kid." He snagged her waist before she could jump away, and grinned, "Then its a good thing I promised Patrick I would learn who is favorite characters were." She smiled, rubbing her nose on his cheek, "You big softie. But now, you need to leave."

"What? Why?" He asked, as she pulled him up. She pushed him towards the door, and smiled, "I want to get ready."

"I always watch you get ready!" He protested, opening the door as he did. She shook her head, "I want to surprise you. Now go get pretty."

"I'm always pretty," Adrian scowled, but Rose just closed the door on him. She locked it so he couldn't sneak back in, and she turned to her closet. She had work to do.

* * *

At 7 pm sharp, Rose walked into Karma. The place had a different feel then it did during the day - the dimmed lights and sultry music made you feel like anything was happening in the dark corners. A lit up dance floor was empty for now - it would surely fill with bodies as the night went. Her stiletto boots clicked on the floor, bare, tanned skin up to her mid-thigh gleaming with the lotion she painstakingly rubbed into it. She hadn't spent this much time on her appearance in years. She wore a jean skirt, and a black tank top - simple, yet hot, she had rationalized. She didn't want to take away from Lissa's outfit. She had her hair down in its usual waves, and dark makeup around her eyes. She spotted their table easily, which was really a few tables shoved together, in the center of the room near the dance floor. Seated already was Tasha and Dimitri - both drinking water - Eddie, Lissa and Christian. Mia was at the bar, ordering something, and Adrian was leaning back in a chair to Christian's side, talking to Dimitri about something. Rose grinned - time to make her entrance. She waved at a few Guardian's she knew, who were openly eying her legs, and she strolled over, her boots making that satisfying click noise again. Adrian's eyes fell to rest on her, and he stopped talking mid-sentence. She gave him a wicked smile, and made it to the table, doing a little twirl for him.

"About time!" Christian said, taking a bit drink of his beer, "We thought you'd ditched."

"No, we didn't," Lissa laughed, working on her first cocktail. She had worn the dress and made the hair appointment, Rose noted smugly. She sat next to Adrian, kissing his cheek, "Hey, hot stuff."

"What do you think your wearing?" Adrian scowled, surprising everyone. Rose raised an eyebrow, turning completely towards him with an amused look, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Adrian grumbled, grabbing his jacket from his chair and putting it over her lap, "That skirt in non-existent. No way." She looked at him incredulously, and suddenly, she laughed, easing the tension and throwing her arms around him for a tight hug. She heard Christian mumble, "Damn, I wanted her to take a strip out of him..." Then she heard Lissa's hand whack him in the shoulder.

"Your nuts," Lissa laughed, shaking her head as Rose pulled back. She kept her body close to Adrian's, and let his jacket stay on her legs. It felt good to have someone worry about her like that. She raised her hand to the bar to order a drink, and the night got started.

* * *

"Rose. ROSE! Come dance!" Lissa's voice shrieked from the dance floor. She and Mia were dancing to the latest human pop singer, and Rose had been talking to Christian about removing every one of his fingers individually if he hurt Lissa once they were married. She wrinkled her nose, and yelled, "No!" The dance floor was pretty busy - more word then she thought had gotten out about the party, and the bar was most likely the busiest place in Court. Adrian appeared to her side, and nodded, "Oh, yes you will." She let him pull her up, and she wavered, her drinks hitting her all of a sudden. Tasha and Dimitri were across the table, and Tasha chuckled, "I think she's a little drunk."

"Just how I wanted her," Adrian teased, pulling her to the dance floor. He spun her around, pulling her close as bodies swayed around them. She laughed, kissing his neck affectionately, "I think I'm drunk."

"I think you are too. But that's okay - like you said, the wedding isn't until the afternoon tomorrow," Adrian replied, gripping her hips closer. She gave him a seductive smile, and kissed him until she felt a tug on her arm. Lissa's flushed face found hers, and she laughed, "Stop doing that, god! Rose, come with me." Rose was pulled from Adrian's grip, and was pushed straight into Mia, who was wearing a shimmery silver dress that sparkled in the lights. Laughing, they danced and danced, until the wee hours of the morning were coming and they were all thoroughly drunk.

"Phew," Lissa breathed out, throwing herself into her chair. Christian was almost falling asleep into his drink, and Adrian was nursing a beer next to him. Rose tried to count how many drinks she'd seen him have over the night, but she didn't think it was that many. Any thought beyond that, and her mind went fuzzy.

"So, Mrs. Ozera," she teased, running a hand through her hair, "This time tomorrow you'll be on your honeymoon, having amazing sex. Probably the best of your life, considering your with Fire-Boy." Christian didn't even reply, and Lissa laughed, "Honeymoon sex? Must be good. Maybe one day you two can have it, too."

"We don't need a honeymoon to have fantastic sex," Rose said smugly, leaning heavilly on Adrian. He snorted, "I think we should head out soon, its almost closing time." As he said this, Dimitri appeared, having promised to help Adrian get them all home. Dimitri smiled, "All ready?"

"Yeah," Adrian replied, seizing the group up, "Think you could handle Lissa and Christian on your own?" Dimitri helped them both up, and as Christian slumped back down, he threw him over his shoulder, holding Lissa's elbow, "Yep, I got them."

"Okay, thanks," Adrian replied, seeing them off. He turned back to Rose, who was watching him with a look of disbelief, "How are you not drunk?"

"I have some will power, you know," He replied, heaving her up out of her seat. She giggled as she swayed, and she gripped him tightly, "Lets go." They slowly made their way back towards her room. As they reached the courtyard, Rose broke away from him, tugging on his shirt, "Come on!"

"Rose..." Adrian sighed, but he had no choice but to follow her. They went to the little hill that had a big oak tree on it, which provided shade for the yard. She laid back on the hill, sighing as she stared up at the sky. He laid beside her, and said, "Stargazing?"

"Mhm..." She mumbled, entwining their fingers, "I love you." He smiled, not looking over, "Love you too, Little Dhampir."

"More then I loved Dimitri," She continued. Adrian paused, but waited for her to continue before replying. She turned to face him on her side, and said, "Seriously. I miss him. But I'm with you for good. You can go ahead and try to get rid of me." She giggled after this, and added, "Of course, once you marry a beautiful Moroi, that might be hard."

"What?" Adrian frowned, turning to face her too. She nodded, "Of course you will. I've thought lots about it, theres no way your parents will let you not marry someone."

"Who I marry is my decision," Adrian said, a small smile on his lips, "But I don't think this conversation should be had when your drunk, Rose. Let's go sleep this off." She let him help her up, and said, "It makes me sad, you know."

"What does?" He asked, knowing she was only speaking because she had no inhibitions right now. He also knew she was going to regret whatever she said next. She glanced at him, as they walked towards her door down the hallway, "Im sad when I think about you leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied, letting them in and locking up behind them. He led her straight to the bedroom, not bothering to make her undress as she fell into the bed. She snuggled right into the pillow, and said, "One day, you'll get tired of seeing a Dhampir. Then you'll leave. And I'll ne-ever let myself love again." She almost sang the last line, and before Adrian could mutter a reply, she was lightly snoring.

"Christ, Little Dhampir.." He muttered, quickly undressing her and slipping the blankets on over her, to keep her warm. He kissed her head, and said, "When will you get that I'm not leaving you? One of these days, I'm going to make you see that. We'll stay how we are, maybe even get married, have fantastic honeymoon sex..." He sighed, and stood up, crossing to the other side of the bed, and laid down thinking about how horrified she would be when she realized what she'd admitted to him the next morning. He fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little uneventful, but it was more of a prelude for the Ch. 18. Want a little preview for the next chapter? Four words: All hell breaks loose.**


	18. Chapter 18

When Rose woke up, she felt an immediate pounding in the front of her head. She groaned, rolling over, and a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She stumbled up, just making it to the bathroom as she let the contents of last night empty from her stomach. She groaned, and knelt down on the bathroom floor, pressing her head against the counter.

"Here," Adrian's voice said, and she let him push two painkillers in her mouth, handing her a glass of water as well. He helped her up, and back into the bedroom. He laid her down, and grinned, "Isn't this quite the roll reversal." She just moaned, and put her hands on her face, "Damn."

"You have a few more hours, you can sleep, then you need to get up," Adrian said briskly, "I'm going to run over and see how Lissa and Christian are this morning, will you be okay? There is water on your bedside table, as well as another two painkillers for later." She nodded, not moving her hands from her face. He smiled, watching her for a moment, before he slipped out of the bedroom.

Rose heard Adrian leave, but couldn't even begin to say goodbye. She rolled over, and winced, burying herself under the blankets. At least she remembered last night still. Of course, that mean't she remembered her open honesty with Adrian on their walk home. She cursed herself for talking about something like that - he didn't need to hear it. Rubbing her forehead, she decided a few hours of sleep would probably be for the best, and then she would do some damage control.

* * *

Adrian swung by Lissa's apartment, where he found a very groggy Lissa and a very sick Christian. He made arrangements to meet Christian in a little while at his place, but stayed only a short time - he had somewhere else he needed to go. Knocking on Ana's door, he waited as he heard her approach from the inside.

"Oh, Adrian! Didn't expect to see you up this early," his sister smiled, leaning in the doorway. He shrugged, giving her a half smile, "I played babysitter last night. Got a spare moment?" She nodded, moving back to let him in. She walked back towards the kitchen, where she was in the middle of doing her dishes.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Adrian started conversationally. Ana nodded, listening but concentrating on her task. Adrian watched her hands fly through the menial job for a moment, before stating in a flat voice, "I'm going to ask Rose to marry me today." Instantly, Ana's hands froze. The blue scrub brush in her hand dripped suds down her plate as she remained immobile, processing what Adrian had just declared. Slowly, she turned to face him, studying his face. He stared back, every inch of his face determined.

"It will be hard," Ana began, softly. She walked closer, and sighed, "You'll get a lot of backlash. A _lot_, Adri. Father will be furious. Mother will have a fit. The rest of the family-"

"Will hate it. I know." He interupted, not wanting to talk about their family at the moment, "What I want to hear, is what you think, Anastasia." Ana bit her cheek, a smile tugging at her lips, "You know I love Rose. Of course I'll accept it. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I wanted to be sure," Adrian replied, offering a smile back, "What I really came here for, was to see if you held on to Great-Grandmother Imogene's old ring. You know, it was silver, thin. A few little pink diamonds scattered around?"

"I know where it is!" Ana exclaimed, and they walked into her bedroom. She rummaged through her jewellery, and said, "So, you really are serious? You really love her, Adrian?"

"I do. She thinks I'm just with her for kicks, though. I need to prove to her how I feel." Ana raised an eyebrow, and said, "Marriage is the answer?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Adrian insisted earnestly, "Its not spur of the moment, Ana. I've been thinking about it for awhile. God know's I've been in love with her for longer. I plan to ask her after the wedding, during the reception. If all goes well, we can announce it then."

"And if all doesn't?" Ana asked softly, turning, with a beautiful, elegant ring in her palm. Adrian took it, rubbing it with his thumb. Perfect. He looked up, and said, "Nothing will go wrong. I know she wants this, deep down. She's just letting our corrupted society's way of thinking get to her."

"Adrian, she's a serious woman. A serious guardian. You know they will talk. Laugh at her, even, for marrying her Moroi. Have you considered these factors?" And put both hands on his arms, and sighed, "I want the best for you, Adri. I love you. I know you and Rose are meant to be, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm certain," Adrian merely replied. Ana gave him a wisty smile, and said, "Alright. I might tear up if we keep at this. How about some coffee?"

* * *

When Rose woke up again a few hours later, she felt a thousand times better. After a hot shower and some more painkillers, she decided it was time to meet Lissa for their hair appointments. When she reached Lissa's, she found her alone - Christian wasn't allowed to see her on their wedding day, until it was time. Lissa smiled as Rose walked in, a hair stylist already working on Lissa. Another was waiting for Rose, who sat eagerly.

"Last night was fun, Rose. Thank you." Lissa stated, tilting her head forwards for the stylist. Rose grinned, "A night to remember, that's for sure. Where's Christian hiding today?"

"Adrian and him are doing the man thing," Lissa laughed, shrugging at Rose's curious glance, "Don't ask, I have no idea."

"Princess, please stay still," the stylist huffed impatiently. Lissa and Rose exchanged an amused look, and concentrated on getting beautiful. While the girls did this, Christian and Adrian sat on Adrian's porch, smoking cigars. They'd done the traditional man thing - cigars, drinks, and reminiscing about beautiful women of their pasts. Adrian spilled the secret of his plan to propose to Rose during the wedding, and Christian thoroughly agreed - he had no problem thinking of a Dhampir and Moroi being together, considering his Aunt Tasha and Dimitri. This helped bolster Adrian's confidence, and he was practically humming with excitement as they changed into their suits, and walked down towards the ceremony hall.

The ceremony was to take place in a beautiful room, with enough seats to house the many people who wanted to see what was being called the wedding of the year. The walls were covered in elegant flowers and mirrors, and golden lillies bloomed everywhere. As the two walked up towards the Court's priest, Christian tugged at his collar, swallowing hard, "Jesus, there's lots of people here."

"Your marrying a princess," Adrian reminded him, giving him a little push to keep him going, "As soon as you see her, you won't remember the rest."

"I sure hope your right," Christian muttered. Already, most of the seats were taken, and right at the front, on Christian's side, sat Tasha and Dimitri. Tasha gave Christian a huge hug, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm so proud of you." Dimitri nodded at Adrian, shaking Christian's hand. Adrian coughed, and caught Dimitri's attention once more, nodding to the side. Dimitri frowned slightly, but walked with Adrian off to the side.

"I'm proposing to Rose today," Adrian said simply, meeting Dimitri's eyes without wavering, "I wanted you to know."

"Congratulations," Dimitri mumbled, offering his hand once more. Adrian ignored it, studying Dimitri's face. For a man without a lot of outward emotion, the slight tightening Adrian detected in his jaw gave him right away. He sighed, and said, "Are you okay with this?"

"I want her to be happy," Dimitri replied, glancing at Tasha, who was watching them curiously from her seat. He gave her a quick smile, and said, "I'm happy with Tasha. I'm going to be a father. I want the same things for Roza." Adrian nodded, and accepted them handshake finally, "Okay. Thanks, Belikov."

"Dimitri," He replied, giving Adrian a small smile as he walked back to Tasha. Adrian shook out the tension in his shoulders, and glanced around the room. There were two more people he had to tell, neither of which were present as of yet. It wasn't Rose's father he was worried about - it was Janine Hathaway. But, it seemed like that would have to wait until after the ceremony. A guardian approached the altar, informing the priest that Lissa was ready to begin. Almost instantly, a slow, melodic wedding march began. Adrian took his spot next to Christian, shooting the ill-looking man a grin, "Showtime, Ozera." Christian gave a weak smile, and they concentrated on the arch at the back of the room. Absently, Adrian noticed Janine and Abe leaning against the wall near Janine's post, and made a mental note to go over as soon as the ceremony was over. Then, all thought processes flew out the window as Rose appeared.

She was wearing a beautiful, pale green dress. It was more risque then traditional wedding wear at Court, but still elegant. She held a bouquet of the same flowers placed throughout the room, and a tiny smile on her face. She met Adrian's eyes across the room, and the smile grew as she walked towards the altar. She reached them, and winked at Adrian, putting an arm around the nervous flower girl as they stood opposite Adrian. The wedding march slowed, and suddenly, Lissa appeared. She was a vision in white, with her light blonde hair down in waves. She had eyes only for Christian, who had stopped his nervous shifting the moment she walked in. As she walked down the aisle slowly, Adrian wondered if he had ever seen any two people more meant for each other. His eyes met Rose's again, and she blushed, smiling and looking down. _'Maybe I have.'_

* * *

_"Do you, Christian Ozera, take Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Princess, take Christian Ozera to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"With all my heart, I do."_

_"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

* * *

As the hall cleared out, most of the crowd was heading towards the grand reception hall, the same one they'd held the rehearsal dinner in. Christian and Lissa had left to the dressing rooms, to prepare for the reception together, as man and wife. Rose walked over to Adrian, a big grin on her face as she tidied his collar, "Pretty sharp, Ivashkov."

"Back at you," Adrian grinned, pulling her closer and kissing her head. Rose laughed, wiping a tear from her eyes, "Jesus, I'm getting emotional. I think hell has frozen over."

"Your best friend just got married in the most beautiful ceremony ever, I think your entitled to a few tears," A deep man's voice claimed, causing the pair to turn around. Abe Mazur stood there, the petite Janine Hathaway next to him making a striking difference in appearance. Rose nodded, "I am entitled. Hello, old man. Mother." Janine nodded, "Your dress is nice, the Princess made an excellent choice."

"She did," Rose agreed again, "Now if you'll excuse us-"

"You go ahead," Adrian said suddenly, dropping her hand, "I have to speak with Ana, she's still here somewhere I'm sure." Rose frowned, but nodded, walking away. Abe and Janine exchanged a look, and Adrian stepped closer, "I want to talk to you."

"We figured," Janine said shortly. He wasn't sure if it was because she could guess what it was about, or if she just didn't like him in general. Maybe it was because he was a Moroi, dating her daughter. Adrian dug in his pocket, and pulled out his grandmothers ring. He presented it to Abe, for inspection.

"I'm going to ask Rose to marry me at the reception," was all he stated. Janine raised an eyebrow, and said, "You realize what this will mean, Lord Ivashkov."

"I do, and hopefully soon you will be calling me son-in-law."

"She's finally made something of her career, and this will-" Janine started, but Abe let out a laugh, "Oh, drop it, Janine. If this is what the girl wants, its what she wants. Your opinion won't change that, as we've already learned. Now, Ivashkov, do I need to have the discussion where I tell you about all of the bones I can snap in your body without you dying, or will we just leave it at you never hurting my girl?"

"I think we can leave it," Adrian said, after swallowing hard. Janine folded her arms, and then finally glanced at the ring, almost unwillingly. She sighed, "It's her style."

"It was my great-grandmother Imogene's," Adrian explained, "She was ostracized from our family for marrying her Dhampir guardian. My sister held on to her ring all these years, and I thought of it as soon as I decided where I wanted us to go."

"You know what will happen to you?" She replied. Adrian nodded, "I've already spoken with my sister about it - the rest don't matter. I want to marry Rose, Ms. Hathaway. I'll make her happy."

"I don't doubt it," Janine finally said. Abe handed the ring back, and said, "We better get over to the reception hall before Rose suspects anything." Adrian nodded, and let them leave. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he rubbed his forehead. That was it - that was everyone he wanted to talk to before he made this step. Now, to convince Rose .

* * *

The reception hall was decorated much less formally then the ceremony room was. More colors and lights, and lots of candles. There was a circular dance floor step up in the center of all the tables, and a long table for Lissa and Christian at the front, with two extra places for Rose and Adrian by their sides. When Adrian got to the hall, Lissa and Christian had already made their entrance, and were seated up front, talking to one of the many well-wishers lined up to see them. Rose was at her seat, as well, leaning back and sipping her wine. Classical music was playing in the background, and Adrian walked over, sitting next to Rose with a smile."

"What took you?" She asked, as he poured himself a glass. He shrugged, "Ana wants me to watch Patrick, nothing major." She nodded, shooting him a frown. Dinner wasn't until after, and the MC stood up, announcing it was time for Lissa and Christian to have their first dance. Christian stood, bowing low to Lissa, who giggled, taking his hand as they walked to the center of the dance floor. They began to dance to the music, a slow, romantic ballad. Many claps and cheers were heard, and then, a few other couples were up dancing. Then a few more. Before long, the dance floor was full, and the reception was underway.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Miss Hathaway?" Adrian asked, copying Christian's bow. Rose pretended to giggle, and then laughed as he kissed her hand, leading her to the dance floor. He drew her close in a quick, practiced movement, making her eyebrows raise. As he started to lead them, she mumbled, "You know I'm just with you for your dance moves, right?"

"What else could it be?" He agreed, spinning her back into a low dip. She laughed as he raised her back up, nuzzling in closer against his body.

"Rose?" Adrian mumbled, after a few minutes of silent swaying. She made a humming sound, and he stopped, demanding her attention.

"I love you," he said seriously, in a quiet voice. He didn't want every person in the room witnessing this private moment. She gave him a lazy smile, and said, "I love you too, Adrian." He took her left hand, kissing the fingers softly, slowly. His other hand dug in his pocket, and as quick as a flash, he had it on her ring finger. She had frozen, barely breathing, both surrounded by the moving bodies of other couples dancing still. Her eyes met his, a slight panic evident in them.

"Rose, I don't want to be without you. I can't ever be without you. Please. Please tell me you will marry me," he almost whispered this, his head bent so their foreheads almost touched. Lissa and Christian had danced over to say hi, but as soon as Lissa noticed the situation, Christian quickly explained that he was proposing. They stopped feet away, eavesdropping.

"Adrian-" Rose began, but Adrian kissed her quickly, and said, "I don't want to hear anything but yes."

"I'm your _guardian_," Rose hissed, looking around uncomfortably, "What do you think your doing?"

"Proposing?" Adrian replied, his voice weakening a bit. All of his confidence was balancing on a narrow ledge, and he made her hold his gaze, "Rose, I don't want to marry a Moroi pedigree girl. I want you. We're meant for this."

"No," Rose said, her voice getting a little hysterical, "Why would you even ask me that? I have a career! I can't marry my Moroi, your insane.." She shook her head, backing away again as he reached for her. Tasha and Dimitri had joined Lissa and Christian, and Lissa sadly whispered, "She's not taking this well."

"Oh no..." Tasha whispered, watching with a worried look. Their audience went unnoticed as Adrian reached for her hand again, and Rose whipped it away as if he had burned her.

"Don't do this to me. Leave things as they are," Rose insisted, pleading with him, "We can't get married. That is NOT happening."

"Rose-" Adrian started, but Rose shook her head, "I need to go." She missed the crestfallen look on his face as she turned to leave, but suddenly, the MC chimed, "Time for a speech! The Maid of Honor, Rosemarie Hathaway, would like to say a few words." A spotlight landed on Rose, who looked panicked and upset. She froze, and forced her guardian mask into place. She didn't want these people knowing what was happening. She noticed the group standing there, watching her, and she took a deep breath, ignoring Adrian as he made her way to the MC's mic stand. She reached it, and turned to face the waiting crowd. She took another deep breath, and smiled a weak smile, starting, "Vasilisa Dragomir is my closest friend. We've been through everything tog-" She froze.

"What? Are you okay?" The MC asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Rose had cut herself off, and she was peering across the crowd, at the back corner. For a second, she could have sworn she'd seen red eyes staring back at her...

"Strigoi!" She yelled, the microphone blasting ears. A scream was heard from that corner, as the Strigoi she'd seen bit his teeth into a nearby woman. Simultaneously, every window shattered, Strigoi jumping in from the ground below outside. The guardian's were a blur as they tried to get people out of there - but there were a lot of people in the hall. Rose took off from the stage, shoving her way through the panicked Moroi to where she left Adrian. She spotted him with Lissa and Tasha. Dimitri and Christian had the rest of them against the wall, Christian using fire on any Strigoi nearby, and Dimitri fighting the rest off. Rose jumped into action as a Moroi slipped back Christian's aim, and she took him out with the stake she'd strapped to her thigh.

"Rose!" Lissa screamed, and Rose spun just in time to watch Dimitri stake a Strigoi woman who had come at her from behind. He was breathing hard, and he quickly said, "We need to get them out of here!" Rose nodded, turning and grabbing Adrian's arm, seeing Eddie come from his spot against the wall across the room to get Lissa. They started to run, but Tasha groaned, doubling over.

"Aunt Tasha!" Christian said, putting his hand under her arm, "Come on, we need to go."

"The baby..." Tasha groaned, trying hard to stand up, "I think I'm going into labour." Dimitri looked stricken, and Rose swore loudly, dropping Adrian's arm as three Strigoi spotted them trying to leave. She faced the biggest one first, engaging in hand-to-hand combat, trying to find an edge. She could feel Dimitri beside her - that was something that hours and hours of training had given them. They worked together, dispatching two Strigoi, but more were coming. It was as if the hall was overrun - those who had gotten out were forgotten, and only those who remained were being attacked. Every guardian was fighting, and Rose managed to yell to Christian, "Get them out of here!"

"Got it," Christian called, pushing the group, trying to surround them with a wall of fire. Adrian hesitated, but Rose glanced back and saw him, angrily yelling, "RUN!" As she turned back, a fist caught her in the face, sending her backwards. She hit the floor hard, rolling as the Strigoi pounced on top of her. She lost sight of the others as she struggled to free herself, and finally managed to get her stake up and under it's ribcage. Once that was over, she got up, but couldn't see them anymore. Figuring Christian got them out, she moved to help another Guardian dispatch a tricky Strigoi. With a yell she shoved her stake in his chest, and then wiped sweat from her brow. She moved to attack something else, but suddenly, heard Adrian's voice yell her name. He was struggling against a Strigoi Rose recognized as Lara's right hand man, of sorts. Rose screamed, "ADRIAN!" It was as if time slowed. She tried to run towards him, but was intercepted by another Strigoi. As she fought to get by, or kill him, whichever happened first, she lost sight of him for a moment, Just as she shoved her stake furiously into the Strigoi, she saw him again, as the one who had him landed a powerful blow to his face, knocking him unconscious, and threw him outside where others were retreating. Rose screamed again, but a pair of arms caught her around the waist, preventing her from chasing the retreating hoard. Tears streamed down her face, but as hard as she fought, she couldn't get away. She watched them go, her eyes locked on Adrian's lifeless body until the Strigoi carried him and the rest of their captives out of sight, and over the wall.

* * *

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry about the incredibly long wait - it was largely due to the holiday season, then the New Year and my birthday. Finally, life is back in order, and I am devoting myself to finishing this story. As you can probably tell, we're gotten the ball rolling at the end of this chapter :) Stay tuned. - Avalon Ryan**


	19. Chapter 19

"LET ME GO!" Rose screamed, struggling against the grip that kept her from racing after Adrian, completely unaware of the tears on her face.

"Our only chance is a rescue mission," her mother's voice said from behind her in a firm voice, "You'll get them all killed if you try now, you know it. Snap out of it. There are others who were taken as well." Another pair of arms grabbed Rose, and Dimitri helped Janine pull Rose back into the large antechamber of the hall, where the guardians were regrouping. Rose struggled against them the entire way, refusing to let her mind think rationally. Finally, she had enough of the pulling, and she turned sharply, throwing her fist out wildly. She caught her mother on the right side of her jaw, causing her to stagger back, not expecting the blow. She let out a short string of profanities.

"Rose!" Dimitri burst out in a frustrated voice, but Janine just shook her head, rubbing her jaw, "I would have done the same thing once. Let her go, Belikov. She knows its suicide to leave again. The wards are going back up, so we're safe for the moment. Christ... Get a hold of yourself, Rosemarie." She walked away, still rubbing her aching jaw. Rose, who had remained completely silent since striking out, watched her go without saying a word. Her breathing was slightly heavy, and her eyes wide, frantic.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked uncertainly.

"I need to go," she said abruptly, turning to leave.

"You can't-" He started, but she shook her head firmly, taking a few steps back from him, "I need to go to my room. I need to see Lissa. I can't be here." He finally nodded, and Rose turned, racing away at full speed from the place where she watched Adrian be dragged out of the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lissa and Christian had made it back to the Moroi housing. They sat together on the couch - Lissa wringing her hands in worry, and Christian rubbing her back.

"Rose is fine, you would know if something happened," Christian insisted. Eddie nodded from the doorway, adding, "She'll come when she can." Lissa sighed, and nodded, reaching up to pull the tiara that had held her wedding veil from her hair. She then looked down at her crumpled, ruined dress, sighing softly. Christian lifted her jaw, and smiled softly, "It's okay, Liss." She sniffed back tears, touching his burnt sleeve from wielding his fire, and the pink, tender skin beneath. He sighed, "I wish Adrian would hurry up - I swear, he was right behind me when I got out." A knock on the door prevented anyone from replying, and Eddie cautiously opened it to reveal a frazzled-looking Dimitri.

"Tasha is in full labor, I need to be there," he explained quickly. Christian jumped up, but Dimitri shook his head, "She'll be fine. She's okay. You need to find Rose."

"What happened to her?" Lissa asked quickly, eyes widening as she approached. Dimitri sighed, pausing for a moment. Finally, without looking at them, he softly said, "Adrian was captured by the Strigoi, along with Queen Naomi and a few other royals."

"Oh, no..." Lissa whispered, the room suddenly silent. Christian's face had paled, and he took a step back, sitting on the couch without even thinking. Eddie cursed under his breath, and Lissa demanded, "Where did Rose go?"

"She took off - she couldn't take being there. Use the bond, princess. I need to be with Tasha," Dimitri explained, nodding his head, "Come see us when you are able." Eddie said, "I need to go back down to the hall, will you be alright finding her?" Lissa nodded, and Eddie closed the door behind him and Dimitri. Lissa turned to Christian, who was staring straight ahead. Wordlessly, she moved to kneel in front of him, on the floor. She whispered, "It's not your fault."

"I should have checked behind me..." Christian muttered, shaking his head and looking ill.

"Christian.." Lissa begged, and he finally met her eyes, hearing the desperation in her voice. He touched her cheek, leaning forwards to kiss her forehead softly, "Mrs. Ozera." This made her heart ache, and Lissa bowed her forehead to touch his, and let the tears fall.

* * *

Rose sat on the all-too-familiar bench, looking out over the still pond. The Moroi day was beginning to end - the sun would rise soon, but Rose was completely content to ignore everything but her own, cold heart. Her knees were huddled against her chest, and her chin rested on crossed forearms. Every breath felt like an ache in her chest. She could see the gentle glint of the ring on her finger, left there and forgotten during the fight. Another tear fell down the same path that so many tears had previously made on her face, and she laid her forehead on her arms, shaking.

"Rose?" Lissa's voice whispered, as she appeared and sat down next to her. Rose didn't reply, didn't move. She couldn't.

"Rose..." Christian's voice chimed in, sitting on her other side. She felt his hand rub across her shoulders, and he gently pulled her closer, into a half-hug. Lissa took one of her hands, and rubbed it, watching with worried eyes.

"I should have been there," Rose finally said, in a raspy voice, "I watched him get taken. I watched him get wrenched away, thrown outside like he was nothing. I failed him."

"No," Christian said, "We were unprepared, outnumbered. You know this, Rose. We had no chance. We are lucky so few were taken. And we're going to get him back." Rose sighed, finally looking up at them. Her eyes were bloodshot, her makeup long since wiped off. Her hair was still done in the waves from the wedding, but now it was speckled with dirt and blood. She still wore her dress, but it too had been destroyed.

"Come inside. Please," Lissa begged, eying the approaching sun, "The sooner you sleep, the sooner you can help him. Please, Rose. They can't go anywhere during the day, anyways." Rose was immobile, but Christian hinted, "He might try to reach you through your dreams, Rose."

"Dreams. Right!" Rose said, standing suddenly. Lissa gave Christian an encouraging smile, and Rose turned, "Can I come to your place, Liss?" Lissa nodded, taking her hand, "Of course."

They set off to return to Lissa's rooms, and Rose had the quickest shower of her life. She changed into a pair of pj's Lissa had lent her, and walked into the second bedroom, suddenly realizing just how tired she was after the fight and dealing with the emotion of losing him. She sank into the bed, and within seconds she was fast asleep.

* * *

She wasn't sure, but when Rose woke, she knew she had been asleep for awhile. She could also tell it was one of Adrian's dreams. She bolted upright, and looked around wildly, desperately. She was in a stone room, the walls appearing wet and cold. There was nothing in the way of furniture - just one set of chains against the back wall. And beside them sat Adrian. His legs were stretched out in front of him, his arms held close to his body. He was watching her, waiting for her to wake up, with somber eyes.

"Adrian!" Rose burst, throwing herself in his direction. As she fell to her knees he caught her easily, holding her tight to his chest. She began to cry, and she shook her head, leaning back, "Where are you? Are you alright? Please-"

"I don't have much time," Adrian insisted, cutting her off, "They know about spirit - apparently every past Ivashkov Heir has had the same abilities. They wake me every fifteen or so minutes so I can't get far dreamwalking. Rose, we aren't far from court."

"Where?" She asked again, holding onto him tightly as she inspected him. His left eye was badly bruised, and there was dried blood still stuck to his neck, where two ugly purple bruises betrayed the location of the twin puncture wounds. He brushed hair from her eyes, and softly said, "I was unconscious, Rose. I'm chained to the wall - not too hurt, other then the bite to my neck. I think my leg might be broken - but the Queen is in much worse shape." Rose nodded, absorbing information. She glanced around, and hesitated before letting Adrian's arms go, walking to the small window in the cell's door. She could only see a stone passage through it, with a large shield hung from the wall. It had two swords crossed, and some Latin written on the bottom. Making note, she turned back to him.

"I'm so sorry," She blurted out, miserably meeting his eyes, "This is all my fault. If anything happens to you-"

"Shhh," He said, holding out a hand. She took it once more, sinking down. He kissed her cheek tenderly, and said, "Don't, Little Dhampir." He pulled her close, and she rubbed her forehead against his jaw. He sighed, and the room flickered once. He looked down sadly, "I'm being woken up. Please, be careful-"

"I'll find you," Rose said fiercly, "Adrian, I'll save you." He kissed her quickly, and gave her a grin, "When you do save me, I think you should play nurse again back at Court. But this time, there's this little outfit I had in mind..." The dream faltered once more, and Adrian was gone. Rose woke with a snap, and despite herself, she let out a soft laugh. Trust Adrian to request something sexual at a time like this. Feeling much better, she jumped out of bed. Checking the time, she threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, noting that it was morning. Perfect. She walked out of the bedroom, finding Lissa and Christian in the kitchen having breakfast. Lissa gave her a worried look, but Rose just pulled her wavy hair back into a long ponytail, and said, "I need to go see Alex."

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked, walking with Rose to the door. Rose turned back, and looked at her, completely serious. She said, "I love you, Liss. I'm going after Adrian. I'm not coming back without him." Lissa bit her lip, nodding, "Be safe." Rose nodded, nodding at Christian, and then leaving in the direction of Alex's office.

* * *

When she got to the Guardian Offices, she found it buzzing with activity. Dimitri was there, talking in a low voice with Alex. Janine was there too, and Rose fought to keep her determination as she remembered striking her mother the previous day. She walked towards Alex in a wave of guilt. She'd have to apologize to her mother, that much was obvious.

"Rose." Alex nodded, eying her carefully. Rose nodded back, and she looked at Dimitri, who despite his guardian mask was almost glowing with pride.

"Congratulations," She said softly, touching his arm. He gave her a huge smile, and said, "A boy and a girl. Everyone is healthy, but we haven't named them yet."

"After." Rose nodded, understanding. After everyone came back safe and alive, she thought to herself. She turned back to Alex, and quickly relayed any details she could get from the dream with Adrian. Alex nodded immediately, and said, "Swords crossing? Theres an old Manor a few miles away - it would fit the timing of the attack and sunrise, as well as the coat of arms being that of the manor's. Perfect, Rose. Good job." Rose nodded, keeping her face impassive, and Alex gently added, "We'll get him back, Rose. Our plan is to go in, in sets of four. Your set is for him." Rose nodded, and said, "Who am I with?"

"Belikov, Eddie, and.. Hathaway," Alex said, hesitating only slightly over the last name. Rose's mother. Rose's eyes narrowed slightly, and she spied the fiery redhead, wondering what her mother was up to. She excused herself and walking over quickly. As she reached her mother, Janine turned, as if she sensed her. Their eyes met, and held.

"I'm sorry I punched you," Rose said monotonously. Janine nodded, and said, "You need to be emotionally ready to leave, as soon as the sun comes up. Will you be?" Rose took her turn nodding, and as she turned away, she quietly said, "I'm sorry they stuck you with me." She began to leave, but Janine's hand gripped her wrist, stopping her. Rose turned back, and saw an expression on her mother's face she had never seen before. If she didn't know better, she would say it was almost tender. Janine stepped closer, touching Rose's cheek with her free hand.

"I asked to be with you," Janine said in a low voice, not wanting to draw attention but doing so anyways. Rose's brow furrowed, and she frowned, "Why?"

"Your an excellent guardian, Rosemarie," Janine admitted, "And I can only imagine how you are feeling with him gone. I want to help you get him back. I know we can do it." Rose felt a tightening in her chest, and a burning sensation in her throat. She thought that she was out of tears, but one fell as Janine pulled her closer, into a rough hug. Rose clutched her mother's shirt, and for the first time in her memory, she felt at peace with her.


	20. Chapter 20

When the time came to leave, Rose was revved up and ready for action. She had let her emotions out at the gym - tired herself out just enough to forget about them, but not affect her physical form. She was heavily armed - they expected a high number of Strigoi, considering the volume of the attack on the hall. She was standing in the garage, waiting for her team. Spread throughout the large room were numerous other guardians, all gearing up and getting ready. The air was tense, and the conversation short. This was how Rose preferred it. She leaned back against the SUV, and closed her eyes, arms folded.

After she left the Guardian Offices earlier, she had returned to Lissa's, to be with them for awhile. Then, they had all gone to the Infirmary to see the two new members of their group. The babies were gorgeous - like something out of a dream. It made a little ache in Rose's chest - something she would studiously ignore. She had again pitched the idea of Rose as a name, but figured they would go with some fallen hero's name from this mission. It was something Dimitri would do - hell, it was something she would do too.

"Hey," Dimitri's voice said, as he approached. Rose opened her eyes, nodding at him. He was just as heavily armed as she was. She gave him a small smile, and said, "How are your children?" This made a brilliant smile replace the guardian mask on Dimitri's face, and he said, "Amazing." Rose sighed, and pushed off the truck, walking closer, "Stay."

"What?" He asked, brow furrowed. She shook her head, touching the stake strapped to his waist, "Stay here. You can't risk your life a day into theirs. Please, Dimitri. Stay with Tasha." Dimitri didn't reply for a moment, and Rose almost believed she had gotten through to him that easily. Instead, he touched her cheek, and shook his head slowly, "You know I won't."

"Why not? What if you die?" She asked, voicing a big fear in her heart. He met her gaze, and said, "You know I won't let you go alone, Roza. Just because I have my family now, does not mean your not in my heart. And I need to be sure your safe. Besides, someone has to cover you when you do something reckless." She bit her lip, unable to suppress the smile reaching them. She surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck, and he said, "I'll help you get him back."

"Thank you," she whispered in reply. Janine and Eddie were approaching, and Dimitri and Rose broke apart, knowing it was time to leave. Their moment had passed - each of their faces held that carefully constructed guardian mask once more. Janine nodded at them, letting Eddie get behind the wheel. The garage door opened, and one by one, each black SUV drove out, in a straight line, heading out of the gates. Rose couldn't help but wonder how many of them would make it back.

* * *

"Move!" A voice snarled, a foot snapping out to kick Adrian's side. He let out a breath of air, wincing as he shifted as far over as he could go. The Strigoi looked down at him, and sneered, "Get up, Ivashkov." Instead of unlocking the chains, the man merely grasped Adrian's wrist, and ripped the chains from the wall. Half-dragging him, they left the room, walking down a pitch-black corridor. Adrian thought he could make out a window with a heavy black covering as they passed - it must be daytime. If the guardian's were going to attack, it would be during the day. This thought gave him a little hope as the Strigoi knocked on a plain door, stepping aside.

After a moment, the door burst open, the silhouette of a woman appearing. Though her features were hidden, the mane of red hair made any hope in Adrian's heart sink. He wished more then ever he'd consumed a bottle or two of wine at the reception.

"Go," Lara's voice commanded, and the man left immediately. Adrian was pulled inside, and thrown face first into a plush day bed. Lara didn't approached, but instead moved around the day bed to pick up a glass of what deceivingly looked like red wine. She took a sip - a line of red dripped down her chin, onto her very exposed chest and down into her dress. She glanced over as she drank, licking her lips when she lowered the glass, "I must say, your dear Queen tastes divine."

"Screw you," Adrian muttered, far past the point of listening to her games. His experience with the oaf that dragged him here, was that no matter what you answered, you still got hurt. Lara was by his side in a flash, her arm whipping out to backhand his already sore left eye. His whole head turned with the force of the blow, and Lara's lips brushed his opposite cheek as she leaned in and whispered, "You'd be smart to remember the position your in, Ivashkov." She licked his cheek slowly, and hummed, making Adrian shiver in fear as she mumbled, "I've been waiting for you for years. Your going to taste even better then Antonius did..."

* * *

As they pulled into a large estate's driveway, Rose felt a slight wave of nausea overtake her. She put a hand to her stomach, and nodded, "This is right." The air was tense in the car, and they pulled up next to an identical vehicle, another pulling up beside them. There were eight SUV's in total - One group going in for each of the four important Moroi taken, and another four groups for general backup and taking out the enemy. Rose felt sound with their plan, and she was itching for the first three groups to leave before it was their turn. She turned her face up to the sunlight, and closed her eyes. She had never been religious - hell, she only went to church to see Lissa or escape house arrest, but she wished she knew something she could say right now. Something that would help ease her heavy heart.

"Solnyshko moyo." Dimitri's low voice said beside her. She glanced over, and he said, "Yeva would say that, when thanking the gods for the sun in her garden. All it means is 'my sun', but I think it could be applied here." Rose nodded. He always knew how she was feeling. She felt a sudden urge to get everything out, finally. Just in case.

"I'll always love you, Dimitri," she stated, watching his eyes widen in surprise, "Even when you left me. Besides Lissa, you are my best friend. But Adrian is my whole world now. Please, help me get him back. I can't.." Her voice faltered, but she breathed deeply, and strongly said, "I can't live without him." Dimitri nodded in understanding, "I will." She nodded her head, keeping her eyes lowered.

"It's go time," Eddie said in a serious voice. Rose looked up to see group three rushing towards the left side of the house, their entrance point. She nodded at the rest, and Janine took the lead. Following her, they jogged up to the front door. Janine paused while she stepped aside, and together Dimitri and Eddie shouldered the door, splintering the lock and bursting it open. Dimitri caught it just before it banged against the wall, and he drew his stake, moving silently inside. The rest followed, and Rose felt her skin prickling. This place was just crawling with Strigoi.

"Staircase," Janine whispered, moving into point position again. They were heading towards the grand staircase - to the left of it, Rose spied an almost-hidden staircase going down to the below-ground levels of the house. Her stake felt familiar in her hand, and the nausea was growing. She was at the back, and she felt a sudden rush of air, causing her to spin with her stake aimed out. It raked against the chest of a silent attacker, who shrieked loudly, alerting the others.

"Put him OUT!" Janine hissed, and Rose ducked an angry punch, thrusting her stake up into his chest. She had to thrust it further to pierce his heart, and she didn't remove it until he stopped moving. Everyone held their breath, listening for more movement. When none came, Rose withdrew her stake, nodding, "Good to go." They crept down the staircase, and saw a long, pitch black hallway ahead. It had stone walls, which made Rose's heart speed up. Janine glanced back to make sure they were all ready to go, and as if they waiting for them two Strigoi appeared out the first door.

"Mom!" Rose cried, as she moved to slam her body into one, covering Janine's back. Eddie took the other, landing a low punch to the gut before whipping his stake out, trying to find an opening. Dimitri was busy with a tiny woman who had come down the staircase - he made quick work of her, since she seemed to be more surprised about them then he was of her. They tried to dispatch the Strigoi without creating lots of noise, but the stone walls echoed the feral shrieks and grunts of their attackers, as well as a loud groan as Eddie knocked his head against the wall, his stake sticking out of the last Strigoi left, who was now on the ground.

"Are you okay, Castile?" Janine asked, quickly checking to see if he can go on. He nodded, determined, and said, "Let's go. Rose, do you recognize anything?" Rose shook her head, "We need to go further down. The walls were wet in his cell."

"You two go down this hall - Rose and I will take the one that branched to the left, at the bottom of the stairs," Dimitri said, and Janine nodded in agreement, "We need to cover more ground. It's dark enough down here that there will be active Strigoi - be careful." She gave Rose one last look, and she and Eddie disappeared down the hall into the darkness.

"Come on, we need to hurry," Rose insisted. Dimitri nodded, hurrying with her. They returned to the stairs, and took the smaller, side passage she had not even noticed when they first came down. Instead of stairs, it gradually sloped lower, and soon enough, the walls started to shine with water.

"We're on the right track-" Dimitri started, but Rose gasped, spying the coat of arms. Across the hall from it - and in the right position from the dream - was a door with a small window in the center. Rose was at it in a second, and she peered in, spying a dark body laying on the floor, in chains.

"It's him," she said, forgetting to be quiet. She stepped back, and kicked the door, trying to knock it in. Dimitri moved her over, doing the same thing, and bursting it open. She didn't even spare him a comment as she raced inside, falling to her knees at Adrian's side.

"Adrian. Adrian!" She said, shaking him. When he didn't move, she stopped breathing, staring at him in horror, "No.." A yell from the hall shocked her, and she turned to see Dimitri in the doorway, barring a Strigoi from entering. When she looked back at Adrian, she saw two red eyes glowering at her. When he sprang into action, Rose realized it wasn't Adrian after all, but a Strigoi in disguise. She came to this realization as the Strigoi's jaw clamped down on her forearm, fangs digging deep through flesh until they hit her bone. She screamed, thrusting her body into his, trying to use her left arm to land a blow that might dislodge his teeth. The man kept his jaw firmly shut, but when she managed to loosen the bite a little, her blood started to pour freely around his teeth. It was as if the whole cell had altered - both the Strigoi's Dimitri was fighting, and the one clamped to her arm froze, smelling only the blood seeping from her deep wound. This gave Rose the chance she needed - she pulled a small stake from her left boot, and thrust it down into his chest, just below the line of his collarbones. A hideous scream followed, and as the Strigoi slowly stopped moving, Rose was able to grab the back of his head, pulling his teeth from her arm. Furiously, she spun around, wielding the stake like a sword. One Strigoi backed away, and the other Dimitri cleanly staked. Rose climbed past the dying Strigoi, but the other had already run off, to warn the others no doubt.

"Fuck," Rose hissed, and Dimitri said, "The others are in action. Don't worry. Concentrate." Rose nodded, ripping a piece of her shirt off to wrap the wounds on her arm without really paying attention. Dimitri rubbed blood from his face, and said, "If he isn't here, then where is he?"

"I think we should keep going," Rose reasoned, nodding in the direction they had been heading in before finding his vacated cell. Dimitri nodded in agreement, letting her go first so he could watch their back. They didn't have to go far, before they reached another door. This one didn't have a window or bars, and Dimitri said, "This isn't a cell. Try it?" Rose nodded, and she let Dimitri bust the door open once more. Their stakes ready, they moved in, the heady scent of perfume and blood making Rose gag. The room was only lit in candles, and there were dark stains everywhere. On a once-cream coloured day bed, Adrian lay back, eyes closed, clothes stained with blood.

"Stop," Dimitri commanded, before Rose had a chance to move. Rose hesitated, her heart aching to go to Adrian. She knew they needed to check out the room, and they did this quickly and systematically, finally concluding that it wasn't another trap. Finally, Rose was able to rush to Adrian's side. She whispered, "Adrian. Oh, Adrian, you have to wake up. Open your eyes." She watched him shift, groaning in pain, and she kept insisting in a low voice. Finally, he opened his eyes, weakly gazing up at her. He closed them again, and hoarsely whispered, "Be careful. She's here, somewhere."

"We'll get you out first," Dimitri said, coming over after giving Rose a private moment with him. Dimitri eyed his face, and frowned.

"What?" Rose asked quickly, wondering what he saw that she didn't. Dimitri hesitated, then said, "He can't walk. We can't fight if we have to hold on to him. He needs time, or blood..." Rose looked confused for a moment as Dimitri trailed off, before the realization dawned on her, and she blushed bright red.

"I'll guard the door," Dimitri said, meeting her gaze dead on to show this wasn't something to be embarrassed about. As he moved to pass her, he stopped, and softly said, "This is for his sake. If anything, I think more of you for doing this, Rose." Rose blushed still, but nodded. Dimitri walked to the door, staring straight out into the passage, not closing it for fear of being cut off from them.

"Adrian. Adrian, you need to bite me," Rose said, lifting his head. He shook his head, opening his eyes again, "Rose-"

"You need to. We need to go! Please, just hurry." She lowered her face against his, brushing her lips to his softly before she shifted, placing her neck in the correct place against his mouth. She felt him hesitate, then realize that they were right - he really, really needed blood. He'd lost too much and not fed in too long. She closed her eyes as she felt two pricks of his sharp teeth on her lower neck, and she stroked his arm encouragingly as he began to draw out her blood.

Before too long, she had to stop him - she had to be able to fight still. As she drew away, she helped him up, praying he was able to walk. He stood, uneasy and unsteady, but he looked at her neck, whispering, "I hate that we had to do that." She offered him a quick, reassuring smile, "Stick with us the best you can." He nodded, letting her take his hand. Dimitri glanced over his shoulder as they spoke, and as he went to say something, a shape loomed in front of him, sending him backwards into the room. Rose pulled Adrian roughly behind her, backing him up. Lara's voice laughed, the sound ringing through the room.

"Did you really think I would let you leave that easily?" Lara asked, coming into the candlelight once more. She was as beautiful as ever, and her cheeks were slightly flushed - flushed with Adrian's blood, Rose thought, as she helped Dimitri to his feet after that chest-crunching blow. Fury surged inside of her, and she hissed, "Get the fuck out of our way."

"But you and I could be the best of friends," Lara mumbled, shooting Rose a grin full of sharp teeth. Rose growled, a stake in her hand, and before she could move Lara pounced, faster then anything Rose had ever fought. Dimitri kept Adrian against the wall, despite Adrian telling him to help her. Rose fell into the glass coffee table, Lara's weight on top of her smashing it into pieces. She felt shards pierce her back, but ignored it, gritting her teeth as she put her skills against that of a centuries-old Strigoi.

"Give in, Rosemarie," Lara's voice laughed, as she scraped her nails across Rose's chest. Rose cried out in pain, thrusting up her legs to flip herself back up, trying to gain the upper hand. Her stake had caught Lara a few times, but never enough to pull her down. She managed to get out from underneath her, scrambling back and up as Lara casually inspected a round hole in her thigh. For the moment, the two circled each other, sizing up their next moves.

"You know, we could be great together," Lara softly said, strutting up to Rose confidently. She gave her a seductive smile, "I can share my power. I can turn you. Make you irresistible. Make you immortal." Rose flicked her gaze to Dimitri, who caught the hint, and came at Lara from the side while she was distracted. With a scream of frustration, Lara whirled around, throwing Dimitri easily into the bed. A post snapped as he hit it, and the canopy fell, collapsing and trapping him momentarily underneath. Lara whirled to Adrian, hissing through her teeth as she launched herself towards him in one big jump. Rose moved faster then she knew she could, and appeared in the spot moments before Lara did, the full force of Lara's attack hitting her square in the chest. All the air was squeezed out of her, and she slammed into the wall, sliding down it in pain. Adrian swore, falling down beside her, trying to help her catch her breath. Lara laughed, producing a silver ceremonial dagger from the folds of her gown.

"Once again, Ivashkov, your dear woman dies for you. And you'll follow shortly." Lara raised the dagger over her head, pausing for a moment of dramatic flair. Rose groaned, trying to move, with Adrian searching frantically for a weapon. Dimitri was fighting his way out of the collapsed bed, and just as he made it, Lara brought the knife down fluidly, connecting with flesh sooner then she expected. When she looked down, she saw Rose still laying there, catching her breath, looking horrified and covered in splattered blood. During the last few moment, Janine had appeared in the doorway, having turned back for them with Eddie when they realized they were getting nowhere. She saw the dagger approaching Rose's chest, and at the last minute, had dove in front of her. The petite woman collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, sending waves of pain through her entire body.

It was as if someone had possessed Rose. She gave a war cry - one very similar to the one she had once used during a training session with Dimitri- and she jumped up, attacking Lara physically with full force. Lara had been surprised to see Janine there, and she was slow to return the attack, caught far off her guard. Rose backed her into a wall, pummeling her with hit after hit, and Dimitri yelled, "ROSE!" He threw a thick, splintered piece of bedpost in her direction, and Rose twisted, catching it and carrying on its momentum. Her adding force helped as it pierced Lara's chest. Lara's horrified, throaty gasp was the only sound in the room other then Janine's laboured breaths, and Rose pushed furhter on the piece of bedpost, so hard that the other side splintered against the stone wall behind Lara's body.

"No..." Lara whispered, looking down. In a voice no one would recall as something that resembled her normal voice, Rose said, "You'll never hurt us again, Lara. Die slowly." Lara slowly fell to her knees, and Rose didn't move from her position until Lara had collapsed on her chest, immobile, eyes still wide open. Dead. Rose felt a huge rush of relief, kneeling down to make sure Lara wasn't going to spring up and surprise anyone.

"Rose, you need to come here," Adrian said, his voice still hoarse, but with a worried edge. Rose glanced over, looking past Dimitri who was standing silently by the ruined bed, and her heart froze when she comprehended what had happened. Her mother lay, on the floor next to Adrian, bleeding from the dagger that was still stuck deep in the center of her labouring chest.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, a climactic scene. This was very hard to write, and they aren't out of the manor yet! Please let me know how the story is going for you, feedback is much appreciated. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

It was as if time had stopped. Rose felt her vision going fuzzy, and saw all the movement in the room in slow motion as her mother's side hit the floor, and she rolled onto her back with a low groan. All the relief she felt over killing Lara was gone, replaced with a sort-of frenzied panic fluttering in her chest. She left Lara's side, stumbling blindly over glass and debris, and blood, to fall to her knees next to her mother. She knew Adrian was across from her, and Dimitri behind her, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the dark puddle forming under her mother's body. Janine was still breathing, but her eyes were closed, body immobile.

"We have to take it out," Rose suddenly said, her voice barely audible. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into Dimitri's sad eyes. He shook his head, "You will have longer with her if you don't." Rose took another ragged breath, not wanting to hear what Dimitri - and her mind - were telling her. She looked back to her mother, to find her eyes open, watching her. Rose leaned in closer, saying, "Mother. Mom, you-"

"Stop," Janine said, in a weak, tired voice. She closed her eyes, opening them again after she caught her breath once more, "Get them out of here. Don't stop until your in the sun." Rose said nothing, watching in growing horror as the bloody pool grew, soaking her pants where she knelt. Adrian had shifted as well as he could on his sore leg to Dimitri, who had one arm around his shoulders to help him balance. They both watched silently, as Rose whispered, "Mom, please.." She had started to cry, and Janine smiled softly. She said, "I'm proud of you, Ro- Rosemarie."

"Don't die," Rose said, sounding like a child. She took her mother's hand, feeling a faint squeeze in return. Janine whispered, "Tell Abe... Tell him, Rose..." She trailed off, coughing up a large amount of blood. Rose pulled her mother up gently, so that her head rest in her lap. Studiously ignoring the wound, she stroked her mothers hair, and said, "I'm so sorry, mom. I love you..." She cut herself off, as she watched Janine's chest take one last shuddering strain, then still, her fingers uncurling from a fist.

"Oh jesus.." Rose heard Eddie's voice whisper, from the direction of the doorway. She felt like her world was spinning. As gently as possible, she lowered Janine's head to the ground, looking up to see the three men, waiting for her.

"We need to go. We will have to come back for her." Dimitri reasoned carefully.

"She'd understand," Rose agreed, trying to keep her voice steady. She leaned over, kissing her mother's forehead from behind. She saw a glimpse of something familiar around Janine's neck, and she reached down, unclasping the beautiful, simple necklace her mother had worn on her neck since Rose could remember. She slipped it into her pocket, stood up, and proceeded to throw up beside the bed. No one spoke as she emptied her stomach, and then wiped her mouth with the bedspread. When she turned back, she had fire in her eyes, and she grabbed a long chunk of bedpost. Quickly, she snapped it into two long, splintered pieces, "I'm first. Dimitri, your with Adrian. Eddie, watch our backs." They fell into line, not messing with Rose's sudden authority. She wouldn't have listened to protests anyways - she had blood in her mind, in her eyes. She would make any Strigoi who got in her way regret the hell out of it. They moved from the room, heading quickly in the direction they came in.

It was too quiet. Rose knew they made a ton of noise in the bedroom, and the Strigoi would know that their leader was gone. Dimitri had been thinking the same thing, and he said, "Watch the stairs. Its the best ambush point - many will have fled, I'd imagine. But those who stay will be there." Rose nodded, aiming her bedpost forwards.

"Rose, hurry," Eddie said, glancing backwards, "There's a lot of blood trailing behind us from you and Adrian - its bound to draw attention of anyone left down here."

"Wait ten seconds, then come," Rose instructed, slipping out of the narrow hallway and into the landing where they'd taken the stairs down. A giant of a man jumped down from the level above, landing with two feet on the stairs, knee's not so much as buckling under the pressure of the jump. The stairs caved in a bit where he landed, and he had his arms folded, a grin on his face showcasing his fangs.

"You took care of Lara - I didn't stop you, because you've placed the power right into my hands," He grinned, his eyes flashing red as he leaned down towards her. As he spoke, Rose could see Dimitri and Eddie watching, waiting, from the hallway. She adjusted her grip on her bedpost, and said, "Who gets the power after you die?"

"Who says I'll die?" The man laughed, disappearing just to reappear a moment later, behind Rose. She had anticipated this, and she spun around, her bedpost aimed splintered-end down. He caught her wrist, his other hand shoving her between her shoulder blades. She winced, taking an extra step so she could spin around with some momentum. As she did, she saw Dimitri flashing out of the hallway, coming at the man from behind. His arm came around his neck, pulling it into a tight choke hold with his other arm. Rose aimed a hard punch at the Stigoi's jaw, for good measure, and brought her bedpost down, splintering it into his heart.

"Eddie!" Dimitri called, and Eddie helped Adrian into the open, starting on the stairs. They had buckled more then Rose realized under the big man's jump, and as Adrian tried to avoid putting pressure on his injuries as he climbed over it, she heard footsteps approaching from the main hallway. She swore, reaching down to take Adrian's hands. She hauled him up with a strength she didn't know she posessed, and shoved him into Dimitri, "GO!"

"Rose-" Dimitri started, but she had already spun around, crouching, ready to fight. Eddie said, "Go, I'll stay." Dimitri made a frustrated noise, but nodded sharply, pulling Adrian up the stairs. Adrian said, "No, what are you doing-"

"You need to get outside! She won't if your not," Dimitri explained quickly, scanning the empty foyer. He said, "This is going to hurt."

"I'm ready," Adrian said, and they made a mad dash across the large, so-far empty space for the main doors. Rose could hear their footsteps disappearing, and she made a small growl as she spied a few Strigoi approaching, appearing from the dark.

"I got left," Eddie muttered, leaping to get the first attack. As Rose ducked a punch, she saw two guardian's come down the same path, in pursuit of their attackers.

"Die, asshole," She muttered, kicking one hard in the chest. She had lost her bedpost in the big Strigoi's chest, but one of the guardian's saw her kick, and was ready with his stake. Knowing they could handle the last Strigoi, she turned, and bolted up the stairs. As she reached the top, she felt sick as she saw the trail of blood Adrian was leaving. She raced with intensity towards the main doors, and heard Eddie and the other two guardian's were right behind her. They must have overpowered the last Strigoi with no problem. Praying they were the last ones needing to get out, she slammed her shoulder into the doors, bursting them open. She felt the sun warm her skin, and she skidded to a stop, turning and urging Eddie forwards with her mind. He was running at full speed, and she barely registered they'd lost a guardian at the bottom of the stairs. The other fought to keep up with Eddie, wanting to escape the hellhole they'd just miraculously lived through. Just as they reached the main doors, a huge explosion sounded above them, making Rose freeze. The guardian's based outside during the assault had planned to set up C4 around the roof, ready to blow it. They weren't supposed to until everyone was out, but she knew the real plan. Blow it as soon as the Moroi were safe or accounted for. That meant Adrian was the last Moroi out, or alive. She took off, pushing her legs to run faster across the large porch as the roof began to cave in. Eddie raced past her, grabbing her arm to get her momentum going. They reached the stairs as the building above them began to collapse, and a charge went off close by, against one of the main support walls. The intense heat and force of the explosion launched them off the porch, and Rose felt like she was never going to hit the ground. Bracing herself, she smashed into the lawn, rolling but unable to absorb the shock of the blow. She came to a stop against a stone flowerbed, cracking her forehead against it, and loosing consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little short. But in fairness, the last one was a little longer then normal, and I had to get them out! The next will be back to normal length, I swear :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Rose opened her eyes, and was assaulted with the smell of burning, dust and debris making her choke and slam them shut again. She forced them open after her eyes stopped watering, and saw a body, laying near her a few feet away. She tried to push herself up, but her aching body was betraying her. Instead, she half-crawled, praying she was wrong in thinking the person was dead. As she got closer, she saw the rise and fall of their chest - but in the guardian uniform, it was hard to tell if it was Eddie or the other guardian. She rolled the person over gently, Eddie's half-closed eyes met hers as he gave her a weak smile, "Glad to see your face."

"God, back at you," Rose said, smiling gently. She winced as she heard - and felt - another part of the house crumbling down, and she gave in to her body's exhaustion, resting her forehead on Eddie's bicep. Eddie whispered, "The other guardian.."

"Dead," Rose said, having spied the still body feet away from them already. Eddie closed his eyes, nodding. He had some shrapnel from the porch sticking out from his leg, but Rose didn't feel confident enough to do anything about it. Eddie could sense her hesitation, and he said, "Don't. Just rest. They'll get to us soon." Rose let out another breath, and rested her head back down to its original spot, closing her eyes to wait out the thundering manor. She found his shirt with her fingers, clenching it tightly to make sure he stayed with her. She felt his fingers weakly brush her hair, then his arm rested against his chest, too weak to move back to the ground. She didn't know how long they waited the destruction out, but at some point, she passed out.

* * *

When Rose came back into consciousness once more, she could hear the low hum of conversations going on around her. Despite her need to see if everyone was okay, she remained quiet for a moment, breathing despite the pain in her chest. It was nice not breathing in dirt and dust, like they had been when the house was still falling. Whatever idiot set off the C4 early was going regret it. Gingerly, she opened her eyes, wincing at the welcomed sight of the sun, still hanging a ways over the mountains. It was on its journey down, but it looked like they had lots of time left. She pushed herself up with sore elbows, and looked around. She was on a blanket, among some other Guardian's who were being patched up, or were unconscious like Eddie. He was next to her, still out cold but breathing steadily, which caused her to sigh with relief. He had been closer to the house then her, when the explosion happened, and that shrapnel had worried her. She saw someone had already removed it, stitching up the wound efficiently. Glancing down at herself, she realized most of her wounds had been tended as well, including most of the burns. She even had an icepack laying next to her, which she assumed was for her face.

"Roza," Dimitri's relieved voice came from her other side. She faced forwards, blinking to make her eyes refocus. Dimitri touched her cheek, and said, "How do you feel?"

"Don't ask," Rose replied, hoarsely. She glanced down again at her body. Her clothes were pretty much ruined, which was okay, but her stake was long gone. That sucked. She was dirty, and bloody, with not just her own blood. This made her wince, and she met Dimitri's eyes, asking, "Where is Adrian? You got him out okay?"

"He was getting his leg set - it might not have been broken before we ran, but it definitely is now," Dimitri admitted, helping her up and letting her lean on him for support. She felt like her entire body got hit by bricks, and when she commented on this, Dimitri gave her a wry smile, "Well, you did just get thrown fifteen feet by an explosion that took down a house." She rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything else, they had reached a large van that would start transporting them back to court soon. Her eyes landed on Adrian, who was sitting against the wall in the back, his arms folded, eyes closed. He looked just as beat up as everyone else, and Rose broke away from Dimitri, throwing her arms around Adrian's neck without saying a word.

"Rose," Adrian breathed, burying his face into her hair, "They wouldn't let me see you. Are you okay? I-"

"Shhh.." Rose whispered, not lifting her head from his neck. She shifted to a more comfortable position beside him, refusing to let go. A short while later, she noticed wetness on her cheeks, and Adrian's soft voice whispered, "Don't cry, Little Dhampir."

"I'm so glad your alive," she said, lifting her head and staring at him desperately, "Adrian-"

"We'll talk after," Adrian said firmly, "You've got to be strung out by now. Lets wait, until we're back at court." Rose nodded in agreement, and Dimitri walked over again, "We're getting ready to go. Rose-"

"I know. I can't drive back here," she said, reluctantly letting Adrian go. She looked at him, and said, "Don't go anywhere without me, okay?" He nodded, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She backed away as other Guardian's took over, helping him maneuver his leg into a comfortable position for the drive. Rose followed Dimitri.

"Why did the C4 detonate early?" Rose asked finally, knowing Dimitri was waiting for her questions. He frowned, and replied, "I'm not exactly sure. I do know that no other Moroi made it - not even the Queen. If other's reported them dead, and they saw Adrian exit with me, they might have detonated early to end it all."

"Good bloody job..." Rose grumbled, opening the passenger door. They were the only ones in their vehicle now - Eddie was still unconscious, driving back with the rest of the wounded. And her mother... Rose looked back at the crumbled mansion, knowing there was no way to get her body out of the rubble.

"She died a very honourable death," Dimitri said softly, waiting to start the engine, "She was proud of you Rose. If we could get her body-"

"I know we can't," Rose said softly, "I'm just wishing." Dimitri nodded, sadness and understanding in his eyes. She tore her eyes from the debris, and stared straight ahead as they started to drive. Softly, she mumbled, "Hold my hand?" When he didn't reply, she glanced over, and saw a smile on his lips, despite his eyes facing the road. Wordlessly, he held his out, palm up, just like he used to when he permitted hand holding. Rose stared at it for a moment, then took it with hers, clasping it like a lifeline as she fought with her conscious to ignore everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. They'd have to relive it enough in the next few weeks - she wanted this drive home for herself.

* * *

When they pulled through the gates back home, they drove straight into the parking garage. Rose was still clutching Dimitri's hand, but as soon as she spied the medic van, she let go, opening her door before they finished stopping. As fast as she could manage, she walked over, opening the back door. Adrian was half-asleep - her blood must have run through his system faster then she anticipated. Gently, she took his hands, guiding him out of the truck. She put one of his arms around her shoulder, his broken leg between them.

"You need to stay in the Infirmary tonight, Ivashkov," Alberta's voice rang out. Rose nodded in acceptance, Adrian remaining silent. They stayed that way as she walked him there, and they got him a private Moroi room. As Dr. Vallencourt raised Adrian's leg into a sling hanging from the bed frame, Rose sat next to him, a wet cloth in her hand. She touched his cheek, and gently began to wipe the blood and dirt away from his face and neck.

As she did this, Adrian opened his eyes, and mumbled, "You need to go get looked after."

"I got stitches and ice packs. I'm good to go," Rose under-exaggerated a little, but she was more concerned with Adrian then herself. Dr. Vallencourt finished setting his leg properly, and gave him some powerful painkillers, saying, "This will make you sleep for a good long time, and let you rest your body. You've been pushed to your limits, Lord Ivashkov. Your body needs to heal. If you need anything, just ring the bell." With that, he left.

"I need to go file my report. You'll be okay?" Rose mumbled, smoothing his hair back from his face. He nodded, already half asleep. She brushed her lips against his, and left, turning off the light to give him some rest.

* * *

She was fighting exhaustion now, and she trudged back to HQ unwillingly. It was a flurry of activity, and she could see most of the surviving guardian's giving statements, filling out forms, etc. The boring end of their job. She saw Dimitri waiting silently in a chair, and she walked over, sitting next to him.

"We can give our statement together, if you wish. Save us some time." He said, almost questioningly. Rose nodded gratefully, "That'd be nice. I'm dying for a shower."

"You fought so well, Roza," Dimitri mumbled, not looking at her, "I think the cliche 'student has surpassed the teacher' line can apply here." Rose grinned, and fought hard not to look at him, copying his stare at the wall in front of them as she said, "Is that a compliment, comrade?" They glanced at each other, both pausing, and then laughing lightly. She leaned her head back against the wall, and a few minutes later they heard Alberta call them into her office. They walked in, taking a seat next to Eddie, the only other member of their team left. Rose felt her throat close up once more, and Alberta sighed, starting by saying, "I'm so sorry we lost Guardian Hathaway." She gave a stiff nod, and said, "It hurts."

"I know your tired, but we need to get this on record as soon as possible, especially since the queen is dead," Alberta said, going into business mode, "We-"

"ROSE!"

Rose jumped, startled as a feminine voice screamed her name. She turned just in time to see a blond blur throw herself at her. She groaned in pain as Lissa hugged her tightly, then jumped back when she realized she had hurt her.

"God, Rose. I'm just so glad your alive," Lissa said, tears in her eyes. Alberta raised her eyebrows, and Christian came up behind Lissa, saying, "I don't think we should be here-"

"Can they stay?" Rose asked, glancing back at a skeptical Alberta, "They won't interrupt, and it would save me a lot of trouble re-telling them all of this later."

"Belikov, Castile?" Alberta questioned. At their nods, she sighed, leaning back, "Very well. Princess, Ozera, please try hard not to interrupt too much. We need to get through this as fast as possible."

"Thank you," Lissa nodded, sitting next to Rose. She had just noticed the bloody, bruised bodies occupying the three chairs, and she had gone pale. She knew the fight was bad, but knowing was different then seeing it first hand. Dimitri cleared his throat, and in a soft, tired voice, he started to outline the entire attack. Every now and then, Rose or a very exhausted, beat up Eddie put in what happened next. When they got to Lara's bedroom, Dimitri paused, looking to Rose. Rose looked at Lissa, their eyes holding as she whispered, "I was about to be killed. She had me, I had nowhere else to go. But as she came down, my mother appeared, taking the dagger meant for me." Lissa gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. She knew better then to hug Rose during their Guardian duties, but every bone in her body yearned to. Christian took her hand, trying to calm her as Rose quickly told Alberta how she killed Lara, then they escaped just as the explosion started to go off.

"Alright. I'll file the report - do you three need any further medical attention?" Alberta asked, and Rose shook her head, "I don't, but Eddie..." She looked to Lissa, who firmly shook her head, "I'll take care of it."

"Very well. There will most likely be a meeting tomorrow, to discuss the proceedings that go with the Queen's death. Until then, your all excused from regular guarding rotation." They stood, leaving the offices wearily.

"Oh Rose.." Lissa whispered, taking her friends hand. Rose squeezed back, too tired to feel anything. Lissa softly said, "If you need to stay with us..." Rose smiled, and said, "I'm okay, Liss. Nothing has sunk in yet. Ask me again tomorrow, though. My life is pretty much a big mess right now." Lissa nodded, her eyes glistening, "I'm so sorry about your mother."

"So am I..." Rose admitted, not wanting to get too into it. The memory was still too unreal for her. Lissa turned back, and said, "Eddie, stay with us tonight. I'll heal you." Eddie nodded, and Dimitri excused himself, wanting to get back to Tasha and their new children. Rose said, "Liss, I'm going to go stay with Adrian."

"Is he.." Lissa trailed off, not sure how to word what she wanted to say. Rose shrugged, "He was too exhausted to speak much. He has a broken leg, and the bastards fed from him without mercy. I want to be there when he wakes up." Lissa nodded, kissing Rose on the cheek, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. And put your game face on. Queen Naomi is dead, which means politics are going to skyrocket," Rose replied, a bit sarcastically at the end. Lissa nodded, "Court is going to be in an uproar. I'm sure we'll hear more tomorrow." Christian nudged Lissa aside, then gave Rose a close hug, "We need to go. Eddie is dead on his feet." Rose nodded, and watched Lissa leave with Christian and Eddie. Rose quickly returned to the Infirmary, where she found Adrian, fast asleep. She smiled, and climbed into the wide bed, curling up next to him without touching them. Neither of them were in any condition to snuggle. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep to the joyous feeling of Lissa's Spirit circulating her body.

* * *

**A/N: Not as climactic as the previous few chapters, but I do hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have any comments/criticism! I've already got a sequel planned - but there are still some more chapters for this story yet to come :) Be excited!**


	23. Chapter 23

When Rose woke up, she found she had slept for much longer then she intended to. It was a full day since they'd arrived back at court - then again, her body had taken quite the beating. She stretched, wincing gingerly at the aches in her poor muscles. Images from the previous day rushed to the front of her mind, but she forced them back, not wanting to deal with any of it just yet. She snuggled in deeper, but then realizing Adrian was still asleep she shifted away from the bed, and went to find Dr. Vallencourt to check on Adrian's progress. He was her main concern from now on.

"Good evening, Rose." Dr. Vallencourt said, as she walked into the nurses station. She nodded, and said, "How is Adrian doing?"

"His vitals are back to normal - he should be able to leave as soon as he feels strong enough." Vallencourt replied, turning his chair to face Rose, "And let's see how your doing." She scowled as he held her jaw, pointing a tiny flashlight into her eyes.

"You look better," he finally said, "No training until those stitches come out - and yes, I mean all of them. I don't want to see you back here with ruptured sutures."

"Yes, sir," Rose said obediently. She figured it was better to play along, then to protest and have to stay there longer. Vallencourt was satisfied with her answer, but as he turned away, Rose said, "Sir, could you please tell me what room Natasha Ozera is in?"

"Ah, you'd like to meet the twins?" Vallencourt smiled, flipping through some papers, "I delivered them myself, you know. Poor woman, her body was in shock from the attack. Thank goodness they are both alive and health- Ah! Here it is. She's in the room at the very end of the hall Lord Ivashkov is in - door to the left." Rose nodded, smiling a quick thanks, and she headed back in that direction.

When she reached the end of the hall, she found the door slightly ajar. She went to knock, then hesitated - what if she woke the babies? Instead, she gently pushed the door open, peeking her head inside.

"Rose." Tasha's tired voice smiled at her, from under the covers on a hospital bed. Rose pushed the door open further, and smiled, coming in as quietly as she could. Tasha was holding one baby to her chest, for a feeding - Dimitri held the other, who was fast asleep. Both babies looked like little sausages in their hospital blankets. Rose sat on the edge of the spare chair, and smiled, "Gosh, Tasha. Twins."

"Tell me about it..." Tasha mumbled, stroking her baby's hair. Dimitri gave Rose a once-over, and said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Rose said honestly. Out of everyone, felt no need to lie to them. Hesitantly, she turned to Dimitri and said, "May I hold..."

"Him. Ivan." Dimitri supplied. Rose smiled, recognizing that they named him Ivan for Dimitri's deceased best friend and previous Moroi. She remained seated as Dimitri brought Ivan over, and gently placed him in her arms.

"God, am I doing this right?" Rose asked, her throat suddenly dry. She couldn't remember ever having held a baby before. Tasha nodded, "Yes, you are."

"Hi, Ivan.." Rose mumbled, her lips brushing his forehead. Dimitri went to sit with Tasha and their baby girl, while Rose mumbled words to Ivan, who stared up at her with big eyes. Her face was close, and as she spoke, he suddenly flung his arm up, whacking her in the cheek, right over a bad bruise.

"Oh, are you okay?" Tasha asked in a worried voice, seeing Rose grimace. She laughed through gritted teeth, and nodded, "This one's guardian material, he is." Dimitri gave her his best smile, and Rose looked at the little girl, "What is her name?"

"Rosine," Dimitri told her, making Rose's heart skip a beat. She carefully lifted Ivan with her as she walked over to the hospital bed, sitting near Tasha's waist and opposite Dimitri. She cradled Ivan close as she leaned in, and touched Rosina's hair softly, "Rosine, hey.. Well, I knew you'd name her after me if I pushed hard enough."

"We used -ine for your mother," Dimitri explained, and Rose's eyes met his, her throat burning with those incredibly annoying happy-tears she seemed to get so often. She must be going soft. She nuzzled Ivan once more, and gave him back to his father.

"How is Adrian?" Tasha asked, a bit sadly. Rose shrugged, offering a weak smile, "He'll live. Still out cold. If you have time, would you mind checking in on him now and again, Dimitri? I need to go to the offices, see where I can be of use." Dimitri nodded, "I will." With one last smile, Rose stood, walking to the door. As she reached it, she turned, hand on the doorknob.

"Your children are beautiful, Tasha," She said softly, her eyes locking on the tired mother's, "I never thought I would say this, but I actually envy you." This made Tasha smile wider then she had the entire visit, and she replied, "Maybe once Adrian is feeling better-"

"I don't think so," Rose cut her off, smiling apologetically. Tasha glanced at Dimitri, who was watching the exchange silently, and then said, "Did he get a chance to propose to you, at the reception?"

"Yes." Rose replied, not saying another word. Her expression must have daunted Tasha, because she backed off, not questioning her more. Rose sighed, and said, "May I come back later?"

"We'd like that," Dimitri smiled. Rose nodded, gave them one last smile, then left.

* * *

As she walked down to the offices, she looked down at her hand. The ring had remained there, on her fourth finger on her left hand, since the reception. It was beautiful - Adrian must have spent loads of money on it. She shoved her hand in her pocket, not wanting to see it anymore. How could he expect her to say yes? Sighing, she knew she was in this over her head. Rather then go straight to work, she decided to take a little detour.

Ten minutes later, she was knocking on Lissa's door. When it opened, she saw a very tired-looking Christian. He gave a small smile, and said, "I'm glad your up and about, Rose. Lissa's in the kitchen." Rose nodded, walking through to sit at the little kitchen table. Lissa was making tea, and she smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Great, Spirit always makes me sleep well," Rose admitted, as Lissa sat with her. Christian hovered on a stool, next to the fridge. There was silence for a moment, before Rose said, "I'm sorry your wedding was ruined."

"It wasn't," Lissa insisted, "Everyone I love is alive. That's all I can ask." Rose frowned - that should NOT be how Lissa had to remember her wedding day. She said, "Did you know Adrian was proposing to me?"

"I did," Christian admitted, coming to sit at the table with them, "He told me before the wedding."

"I didn't, until it happened," Lissa mumbled. Rose nodded, leaning back in her chair with a sigh. Lissa said, "Why don't you just go for it, Rose? You know your happier with him then anyone else!"

"I know that, Liss.." Rose trailed off, playing with a cloth napkin from the pile in the center of the table. There was another short silence, before Rose changed the subject, "How is Eddie?"

"Recovered nicely. He went to work this morning," Lissa smiled, sipping her tea, "I'm assuming your heading there as well?" Rose nodded, "I was, then I came here instead. I needed to talk a little." Lissa nodded, and Christian said, "Have you seen the twins yet?"

"Yes," Rose said, her face lighting up, "God, they are so beautiful. Ivan and Rosine."

"Rosine? Really?" Lissa asked, surprised but excited. Rose nodded, feeling that familiar ache in her throat, "Yeah. I'm really..."

"Touched?" Lissa supplied, knowing Rose was crap at describing the more intense feelings. Rose nodded.

"We'll go visit them now," Christian said decisively. Rose stood, and said, "I better go to work anyways. See you guys later." As she went to leave, Lissa cleared her throat, and said, "Oh.. Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Your mo- your mother's funeral. They announced it to be in a few days. I wasn't sure if you heard after you woke or not." Rose froze in the entrance way, and she looked back, giving a curt nod, "Okay."

"Rose.." Lissa started once more, but Rose shook her head, "Not now, Liss. I'll see you later." With that, she left, determined to make it to work this time.

* * *

It was hours before Adrian woke fully. His body had lost too much blood - he was going to have to stay in the Infirmary for longer then Vallencourt had suggested. Rose went to see him when he did wake, but he was so groggy and out of it, that they kept a very light conversation up until he passed out mid-sentence. She left a message for him, saying she would be back as soon as he asked for her - she was busy with work in the meantime. Vallencourt assured her he would need lots of rest, and in the end, he gave Adrian heavy sleeping medication so that his body would heal faster. It was rumored that he might be among the few chosen Moroi that were eligible for King/Queen, so it was important that he get well quickly. Rose just scoffed at those rumours - she didn't think she could ever see Adrian as King. It was just too unreal for her.

During guardian duties, she helped maintain the gates a lot. Which meant she had access to the list of incoming Moroi for the soon-to-be-held ceremonies. She decided to take a quick peak at the list, and sure enough, she found Ibriham Mazur's name and a notation indicating he was in residence already. As soon as her shift ended that day, she set off, heading towards the more expensive Moroi accomodations. Hah. Trust Abe not to go cheap.

She found his room relatively quickly, and didn't hesitate once as she knocked on his door. A stoic guardian answered, and as soon as she identified herself, she was let into the living area. After waiting a moment, she saw her father appear, coming down the stairs.

"Rosemarie," Abe nodded, taking his seat in the couch across from her. She was silent for a second - what do you say to your father, when your mother has just died? Silently, she dug into her jeans pocket, taking out the necklace she'd kept close since she took it from her mothers neck.

"Here.." Rose mumbled, holding out her arm straight, palm up. Abe frowned, gazing at the necklace in curiosity. Gently, he picked it up, the chain tiny in his large fingers.

"I gave this to Janine when she was 19 years old.." He said, mind lost to his past. Rose waited for him to come back to the present, and when he did, his eyes snapped back to hers, "She gave this to you?"

"No. I took it off her after she passed," Rose explained. Abe nodded, gazing down at it once more in wonder. Without another word, he held it back out to her. She took it, and said, "What?"

"Its for you. It always was - I gave it to her when she was pregnant," Abe explained, leaning back as rummaging through his cigar container, "I think she would have wanted you to have it." Rose nodded, clasping it around her neck as she'd wanted to do since she found it in her jeans. She stood to leave, and said, "Will you miss her?"

"I will," Abe nodded, unsmiling. He glanced up at Rose again, and said, "But you are much like her, Rose. I'll expect you'll make me just as proud." Rose nodded, licking her dry lips. She said, "May I sit with you, at her funeral?"

"The family must stick together," Abe reasoned, sitting up with a nod, "Tomorrow, then." Rose nodded, and she left before she said anything sappy to her father that might embaress herself.

* * *

Rose returned to Adrian's room the morning of her mother's funeral. She was starting to feel like she lived there - she didn't even bother waving at the nurses. Tasha and Dimitri had gone back to their place, moving the twins with them, so it was very lonely for Rose to sit and stare at Adrian while she visited. She was surprised to see him awake, as she walked in. He shot her a grin - it made her heart flutter, because she knew that was a good sign.

"Your awake," she breathed, coming to his side. He nodded, and kissed her fingers slowly, "Vallencourt says I can come to the funeral." Rose's moment of happiness faded - she gave him a quick nod, threading their fingers together. He was already dressed, and she said, "Do you want to go now?"

"Sure, it might take me awhile to get down there. Rose..." Adrian trailed off, and Rose shook her head, kissing him softly, "We'll talk after. I can't right now." He looked a little frustrated, but nodded, letting her help him up. They walked slowly down to the funeral, and the entire time Rose was conscious of Adrian's fingers holding her left hand, her ring pressing into her finger. She knew he could feel it - but she thanked god that he didn't ask her about it. This was not the right time.

When they reached the hall the ceremony would be in, Rose had to pause at the doorway. There were so many guardian's here - and so many dead guardians being honoured. She knew her mother would be last, due to her prestige, but it didn't help as she looked at all the photographs of deceased guardians.

"Where do you want to sit?" Adrian asked, rubbing Rose's hand with his thumb. Rose jerked her head towards Abe, who was a dominating presence in the front row. They walked over, and found that he had saved a seat for not only Rose, but Adrian as well. They sat in silence - Abe looked lost in thought. Rose felt distinctly uncomfortable - she kept tugging at her formal guarding clothes, trying to figure out what was wrong. After awhile, Adrian gripped one of her roaming hands, and whispered, "They're starting." She nodded, squeezing his hand for her own comfort.

Since there were so many dead from the attack, it would take a long time to hover over guardian's names. Instead, they read off every deceased Dhampir in the order by how many Molnija marks they had. As she expected, Janine's name came last.

"At last, we grieve for Janine Hathaway, one of our best Guardian's. Please, take a moment of silence for Janine and all of the other fallen Dhampirs." The man at the front said. Rose bowed her head, her fingers never leaving Adrian's as she thought of her mother. Red hair, Scottish accent. Silver chain around her neck, the one which Rose now wore. She felt a few tears fall down her face, and when she looked back up at the man guiding the ceremony, she stared right at her mother's picture. Beside her, Abe was restless, and he slung his arm around the back of her chair. This seemed like a casual gesture, but Rose didn't know Abe to do anything without a purpose. She leaned into him, giving him a brief but definite hug. Though she didn't expect anything back again, he gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. This spoke worlds in her mind. Maybe, just maybe, her relationship with her father could begin. She kept her hand in Adrian's, and for a brief moment, she felt like her mother's memory was at peace in her mind. Instead of remembering the woman bleeding from a dagger in her chest, she remembered the vibrant, badass guardian she had been since Rose could remember. Touching her fingers to her lips, as everyone else did it as well, she promised herself that she would live up to her mother's well-earned and valued honor.


	24. Chapter 24

Although Adrian had to return to the Infirmary after Janine's funeral, he was able to leave the next day. Rose came by first thing, to help him get home okay.

"Don't you have work?" Adrian asked, shrugging into a new shirt Rose had brought over from his place. She shrugged, smiling, "It's so hectic down there, they won't notice I'm gone." She handed Adrian a black jacket, and he stretched, wincing slightly. Together, they said goodbye to Dr. Vallencourt, heading towards Adrian's place.

"So, remind me again when Queen Naomi's funeral is?" Adrian asked, and Rose said, "Tomorrow, in the evening." The funeral was going to be a huge ceremony, incorporating every Moroi and Dhampir in the court. Afterwards, they would announce who was eligible for becoming the leader of Moroi and Dhampirs all over the world. She went to comment on Lissa's chance, but Adrian missed a step, not quite used to the crutch under his arm.

"Woah, we can walk slower.." She mumbled, catching his arm to right him once more. He shot her a sheepish smile, and as they continued at a slower pace, he mused, "Do you ever get tired of dating someone you have to pick up all the time?"

"Nope. I knew what I was getting into, it was already part of my job description," Rose smiled, taking her key from her pocket. She unlocked his door, and as they walked inside, he mumbled, "How about marrying one?" Rose froze, her back to him as she was heading to the kitchen. She sighed, turning back reluctantly, "Adrian, maybe we-"

"No. Don't push this away Rose. For gods sake.. " He trailed off, frustrated. He abandoned his crutch by the door, using the furniture to manouver around to sit on the couch. He put his cast up, and said, "I asked you to marry me, Rose. The least you can do is treat it with a little respect." This made Rose wince, and she came to sit next to Adrian. She softly replied, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry you aren't being serious about this, or sorry you can't marry me?"

"I don't know. Sorry about everything. Adrian, when you were taken.." She trailed off, at a loss for words. He took her cheek in his palm, turning her to face him as he quietly said, "I love you, Rose. This whole attack has made me realize that I can't imagine living without you. I kept thinking, that if you died, I wouldn't be able to keep going. I need you."

"Adrian... I don't even know if they would let me be a guardian, if we got married!" Rose explained, moving out of his touch though it hurt to do so. She sighed, "I love you to. Isn't this enough?" As she said it, she could see his features hardening - she knew it was the wrong thing to say. He moved back to sit comfortably, and looked towards the television, muttering, "Guess so."

"Ad-" Rose started, but she trailed off as he shook his head, not looking at her. She sighed, and said, "Look, I really need to get back. Can I come over tonight?"

"I think I'll have an early night tonight," Adrian said, in an odd voice, "I'll see you at the queen's funeral tomorrow." Rose frowned, but nodded, understanding that she deserved to be brushed off. She stood, and squeezed his shoulder as she passed, "I'm so glad your safe." When he said nothing, she let herself out of his apartment quietly.

* * *

The day flew by for Rose, but her night was long. She quickly realized that she wasn't going to get any sleep - she had this uncomfortable feeling in her stomach ever since Adrian had turned away from her. Hell, she knew she deserved it. She wished she could go back, but what would she say differently? She mulled this over as she walked outside, in the rising sun. She turned her face upwards towards it, and sighed. Sitting on a bench, she kept her eyes closed, leaning back and thinking things over.

If she married Adrian - god knew she wanted to, that much she could admit to herself - she would be talked about. Gossiped about. Alex would have to deal with that when scheduling and planning missions, which was something she didn't want anyone to have to bother with.

On the other hand, Tasha and Dimitri made it look so easy. But Dimitri already had an established reputation - he didn't have to worry about people judging him. She rubbed her face, groaning out loud. When did life get so fucking complicated?

"You look like you could use a friend," a familiar voice asked. Rose jumped slightly, opening her eyes to see Eddie standing a few feet away, smiling. He looked like he'd been beaten up - bruises still loudly proclaiming the injuries he'd taken at the manor. She gestured wordlessly to the bench, and he came and sat, staring straight ahead and copying her.

"Whats up?" He finally asked. She shrugged, replying, "Making life changing decisions over here. No big." Eddie chuckled, and said, "Just suck it up and say yes, Rose."

"What?"

"To Adrian! The Rose Hathaway I know wouldn't be scared of a little backlash. In fact, the old Rose would be excited for it." Rose gave a small grin, and said, "The old Rose. I've grown up since then, Eddie." Eddie firmly shook his head, and said, "No, you've just got more of a conscience. You know you want to marry him, Rose. Before he asked you, he spoke to everyone. Including your parents, your mother. She gave her blessing, as much as it was."

"She did?" Rose asked, looking at Eddie full on to see if he was joking. He nodded seriously, and said, "Everyone did. They want you to be happy, Rose. You've been alone for so long, I think you need him." They sat in silence for a moment, before Rose leaned over, and pecked Eddie on the cheek. That was the first time they had ever interacted like that, and he amused her by turning bright pink.

"Oh Eddie.." Rose laughed, gently punching his good shoulder. He laughed, and said, "I guess it's kind of late to see him now, but maybe tomorrow..."

"I'll do what I need to do," Rose nodded firmly. She stood, and bid him farewell, walking back to her room with a much lighter heart then when she'd left it. She had herself a Moroi to marry.

* * *

The following day, Rose's schedule was jam packed all morning. There were the gates to guard, as well as extra protection for all of the Moroi visiting from outside of court. There was the hall to secure, and the wards to double check - no one was taking any chances after last time. Unfortunately, Alberta ran into her as she was heading to Adrian's, and needed her help escorting a prominent family to their accommodation. She had no choice but to agree, and worked like a mad man to try to secure some time before the ceremony to see Adrian.

Time flew by, and before she knew it, the ceremony was due to start at any time. She and a few other guardians did a sweep of the housing and grounds, and once they were sure no one was straggling behind, they headed towards the hall. Dressed in their finest guardian uniforms - in white, for mourning - they filed in, taking their places at the walls.

She had to give it to Alberta - she somehow found a way to station most of the guardian's close to their respective Moroi. For instance, Eddie was two guardians away from Rose - and Adrian and Lissa were fairly close, seated only a row or two apart. Adrian didn't glance Rose's way yet, and she kept her eyes trained on him, knowing that talking would have to wait until after the funeral. When he finally looked her way, she felt her heart jump in her chest. _Christ_, she thought, rubbing it absently. I'm acting like a teenager.

Though it was against the rules for her to go speak with Adrian, it wasn't against the rules for a Moroi to speak to a Guardian, when they pleased. She kept her eyes locked on his as he slid out from his row, walking over to stand right in front of her. She kept her face immobile - standing with her arms behind her back, legs slightly spread. Generic guardian pose. He glanced from side to side, and Rose hoped he knew that causing her to relax out of position would not be a good thing. He seemed to grasp this, and he said, "After the funeral proceedings, there's a few hours gap. Want to grab a coffee?" She gave him a quick nod, pleading with her eyes for him to understand why she couldn't really reply. He nodded after a moment, and said, "Okay, then." He backed away, then turned, wading past the slightly-annoyed people back to his seat. Eddie cleared his throat from his place, and Rose glanced his way momentarily, a brief smile on her lips. Adrian had approached her. This was good.

Before she had a chance to mull what she needed to say over, a slow, sad song started on the organ. A Moroi choir stood, as well as a priest who would oversee the funeral - the same priest from Lissa's wedding, Rose mused. She straightened up, watching a few minor priests walk down the long, elegant aisle to the front. As the choir began a slow, mournful hymn, pallbearers entered the room, eight in total, carrying what looked like a large, decorated table.

Because the Queen was so important, Guardian's had taken lengths to retrieve her body from what used to be the Manor. Though it had only been a few days since her death, teams had been forced to work even at night, under heavy protection, to dig through the debris for her. So there she lay, on top of the table, covered in a thick, lacy white cloth. The priest began to speak, using grand words of honor and all that Moroi stuff. Rose couldn't force herself to tune in too closely - instead, she kept her eyes scanning, watching for danger. They wouldn't be caught unprepared this time.

Some time later, chosen representatives from each royal family stood to pay respects to the late queen. This took some time as well - many knelt to pray, although for what was beyond Rose. For their family to reign? Some, she bet, were doing just that.

Lissa had to represent her family - or herself - and when she knelt, Rose allowed her shields to fall for a moment, slipping into Lissa's mind.

_'Please, Naomi, I have no will to rule. If I am chosen, I will try my hardest - and I ask your guidance...'_ Rose let herself slip back out, not wanting to invade on Lissa's private thoughts too much. So she didn't want to lead. Rose felt a tiny bit relieved - who wanted their best friend to be completely unavailable to them all the time? Once Lissa was done saying farewell, the priest gestured for everyone to rise. In Russian, he spoke a phrase - one often used to say a final goodbye to Moroi. The crowd repeated it, and the ceremony was over.

The guardian's had to wait until most of the Moroi left before they could move from the walls - Rose waited impatiently as Adrian walked over, and said, "Well, are you coming?"

"I can't, not until they're mostly gone," She explained, hoping he would wait. He nodded, and said, "Why don't I go order us something, then." Rose felt her face fall, knowing Adrian could read it loud and clear, but she nodded, "Sure." He left, and Rose started to tap her foot impatiently as families spoke with families, or approached Naomi on their own. After twenty minutes, they finally were cleared to leave - they had to return a half hour before they all piled back into the hall to hear who was in the running for the crown. Rose calculated that she had about two hours of free time, so she moved as fast as she could through the still-thick crowd, heading towards the cafe.

When she walked in, she saw Adrian sitting at a two person table, in the far corner. A steaming cup of coffee sat in front of him, as well as one in a Styrofoam cup. As she walked over, she grinned - he got her Styrofoam in case she got caught up, she figured. So he did understand. She slid into her chair, silently waiting for him to begin.

"How can you stand so straight, for so long?" He asked, stirring his coffee absently. Rose raised an eyebrow, and grinned, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" He gave her a grin back, and shook his head, "No, but I _was _curious."

"Discipline," Rose whispered, as if she was telling secret. Adrian nodded wisely, and took her hand, thumb running over her fingers. She'd taken the ring off after their arguement, but now she pulled it from her pocket, twirling it between her free hand's finger and thumb.

"Rose-" Adrian started, but Rose shook her head, squeezing his hand, "No. I need to apologize, Adrian. Things have been so hectic lately, I just needed a little down time." He nodded, and Rose stopped playing with the ring, holding it still between two fingers. Neither of them noticed Lissa, Tasha, Christian and Dimitri seated a row back from them, sipping drinks silently, blatantly eavesdropping. If Rose had, she would have noticed Lissa whispering, "God, Rose. Please don't screw this up." The others nodded seriously, falling silent once more.

But this went unnoticed to the pair, who could have been the only two people in the room for all they knew. Rose was staring down at the ring, and she whispered, "It's beautiful."

"It was my Great-Grandmothers," he explained, "She married her guardian." Rose looked up in surprise, and she said, "Did it work out well?"

"No, if you look at how they were pushed away from society for their union - but yes, if you look at how happy they were, and how old they got to grow together." Rose didn't reply, and Adrian pushed the ring back into place on her finger, stroking it with his thumb, "I can't promise you this won't be hard. But I'll be there with you. Why the hell do we need to care about what other people are saying? If I cared, I would have done something with my life a long time ago." This made Rose grin, and she said, "Really, Adrian?"

"Maybe not," he laughed, "Maybe I was just waiting for you to come alone." She smiled, standing up from her seat. Adrian frowned, but she quickly moved over to share his chair with him, hugging him tightly and burying her face into his neck.

"Forgive me for being an idiot?" She mumbled, barely audible. Adrian nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and said, "There isn't anything to forgive." She nuzzled him a moment longer, then looked up, completely seriously into his eyes.

"Then I guess I have a wedding to start planning." Adrian kissed her passionately, the excited voices of their observing friends circling around them. _Yes_, he thought. This is how its supposed to be. He hugged her closer, letting her mouth go but squeezing her tight against his chest. Pondering the fact that they had an hour and a half until Rose was due back on duty, he stood, pulling her up with him. He shot her a mischievous smile, and said, "Let's go."

"Where?" Rose asked, not having any choice but to follow behind him as he pulled her arm. She gave a small wave to her friends, and as they left the cafe, Adrian pushed her up against the wall, kissing her thoroughly. They pulled away, breathless, and Adrian had a wicked gleam in his eyes. He leaned in, biting her earlobe and mumbling, "It seems to me we had a fight. Doesn't that entitle make up sex?" Rose laughed, gently swatting him so not to hurt his injuries, and she teased, "Only if you can catch me, Ivashkov." With that, she slipped away, moving fast down the hall with Adrian close on her heels. Hm, she thought, calculating their window of time. Maybe she could be a little late.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. I hate to say, but one more chapter! Thanks once more for all the support - I'll share a few little details about the upcoming sequel at the end of the last chapter :) And what's going to happen next? **

**Well, let's just say this story is going out with a bang.. :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

When Rose and Adrian returned downstairs, they were holding hands with rosy cheeks. Make up sex had _definitely _been worth it, Rose mused, as they re-entered the hall. For the funeral, it had been filled with chairs and a small stage, but they had all been removed now. Moroi would just stand for the meeting. There were people milling around, and Rose spotted their friends standing by the wall, so they could speak with Eddie and Dimitri - the guardians were still against the walls only. They walked over, and Lissa gave Rose a huge grin, almost vibrating with excitement. When Rose got close enough, Lissa's will power broke, and she threw her arms around Rose, "You said YES!"

"Yeah, I did," Rose laughed, amused and in too good of a mood to supply a witty comeback. Christian smirked at her, hugging her next, "About time." Rose rolled her eyes at him playfully, accepting a hug from Eddie and then Tasha. Lastly, Dimitri hugged her, holding her tight for a second longer then anyone else had. When the pulled away, he didn't say anything - just smiled. That was all they needed. Rose was pleased to note that Adrian didn't look the slightest bit jealous at their hug. Maybe that mean't she could still have a close relationship with Dimitri.

"May I hold Ivan?" Lissa asked Tasha, who had one baby in a sling on her chest, and the other in a car seat by her and Dimitri's feet. Tasha nodded, and Lissa retrieved the little guy from his car seat, snuggling him against her neck.

"So who do you think is in the running?" Eddie asked, conversationally. Lissa wrinkled her nose, and Rose said, "You, obviously, Liss. And I'd bet the Ivashkov candidate is your Uncle Kenneth," she turned to Adrian, "Wasn't he seeing Naomi?"

"I think so," Adrian nodded, winding his arms around Rose's waist. She shot him a small smile, but as they continued discussing who might be chosen, more people filled the hall. Regretfully, Rose eased away, taking a position against the wall. Lissa kept Ivan against her chest, as Tasha was holding Rosine, and Christian amused himself with Rosine's tiny fingers. Lissa watched, grinning. Rose met her eyes, and raised her eyebrows, nodding slightly at the babies. Lissa blushed, and thought, 'We haven't talked about that. We'll see how today goes.' This made Rose grin wider - she never thought about Lissa and Christian having kids, but now that she was, she could totally picture it.

On the far side of the room, a man from the council coughed, waiting for everyone to quiet. This was a serious matter - monarchs didn't get chosen every day. Rose stood slightly straighter, and she resisted the urge to lean back against the wall.

"Thank you all for returning. The council has compiled a list of names, of those who are eligible to run for King or Queen. One person per family - these Moroi are chosen because of their connections and relations with other Moroi, their aptitude and abilities - but most of all, they are approved as candidates because the council believes that any of these chosen Moroi can lead out people in the years to come, in their own ways."

"If you hear your name spoken, please come to the front. I'll start with the Badica Family." An elderly man - the oldest of the family, who was obviously in the know about who was chosen, straightened up as tall as he could with his cane. In a surprisingly strong voice, he said, "Michael Badica." A noble looking man was instantly patted on the back and congratulated in quiet voices - he looked a big smug, and he walked to the front with the air of someone who had already won the crown. Rose snorted quietly - she didn't think she'd vote for him, if she could.

It went on like that for the Conta family and the Tarus family - both male candidates. When they came to Dragomir, the speaker paused, and scanned the crowd for Lissa. She lifted her chin slightly, and the man said, "For the Dragomir candidate, we choose the only eligible member, Vasilisa Dragomir." Lissa nodded - she knew this was coming. She walked to the front without changing her expression. I checked though the bond, just to be sure, but she wasn't stressed out about it. Yet.

Lazar, Zeklos, Dashkov, Voda, Ozera, and Drozdov candidates were all chosen. Since Naomi was a Szelsky, they didn't get to choose a family member. Another four men, plus two women. It surprised Rose to notice that most of the candidates were younger - or at least, they weren't graying yet. Usually, families chose older candidates who had more experience. Then they wondered why they had to redo this process so often.

When it came to the last family, Rose wasn't surprised they saved Ivashkov until the end. They were the largest Moroi family - choosing a candidate was probably a pain in the ass for the council to organize. Too many family members with too many opinions. Ten hopeful Moroi stood in a line in the front, waiting to hear who would be called next. Adrian chose this moment to lean back against the wall, next to Rose. He nodded towards his Uncle, and said, "He's over there. Watch his face - I'm sure it'll be priceless when he is called." Rose knew that Adrian himself had voted for Kenneth. A few others were watching him, as well. More supporters.

"The Ivashkov family.." the speaker said, and he double checked his list. He frowned slightly - Rose was willing to bet he wasn't happy about this candidate. This made her frown too - Kenneth Ivashkov was sure to have a few enemies, but overall he was a pretty nice guy. They'd spoken the few times Rose had guarded Adrian during a dinner with his family, and she'd always appreciated the fact that he was willing to speak with the "hired help", so to say. She was roused from her thoughts when the speaker finally opened his mouth again. As she looked up, she noticed a few key individuals from within the Ivashkov family staring in their directions. She realized why just as the speaker said the name.

"Adrian Ivashkov."

Rose felt her jaw dropped. She probably looked shocked - but then, every face that had just turned towards them looked the same. A few prominent Ivashkovs nodded to Adrian - she figured they must have nominated him. How the process worked, Rose wasn't quite clear on the details. But the higher up you are in the family, the more say you had. Ana was through the crowd a ways, and her husband was waving his hand in front of her stunned face. Finally, Rose looked at Adrian.

He looked like someone had slapped him across the face. This must have never occurred to him, she thought, as she gently pushed him off the wall. She whispered, "You need to go up to the front."

"Rose-" He started, but Rose shook her head, gently prodding him forwards. He went up front slowly, weaving his way through a still-silent crowd. All of the other candidates had received a bit of applause, but Adrian was such a surprise that no one thought to give him the same courtesy. Once he was in place, the speaker said, "One of these Moroi will be your future monarch. I strongly suggest you start showing them the respect they might one day deserve from you. The tasks will start in two months - in four, we will have a leader once more." This woke the crowds up, and there was applause and a few light cheers. Everyone began mingling once more, and Eddie shifted over to Rose, asking, "Did you have any idea?"

"No." Rose replied. Tasha smiled, "I don't think Adrian had any idea, either. Look at him." He was walking over with Lissa, who was pulling on his sleeve to get him to move with her. He was pale - but his eyes were distant, lost in thought. As they reached the group, Rose went straight to Adrian, taking both of his hands.

"Adrian?" She asked, wiggling his hands to get his attention. He looked down at her, and said, "I'm the Ivashkov nominee."

"Yes, you are," Rose said, unable to stop the small smile from reaching her lips. He glared, "Are you laughing at me?"

"Of course not," Rose chuckled, "I can't believe its you."

"I'm going to talk to someone about this.." Adrian grumbled, but Rose caught him before he left. She frowned, "Why are you angry?"

"Because this is a joke! I'm not smart enough to be King. I don't have the skills."

"Adrian. Of _course _your smart enough," Rose replied, "I didn't expect this either. But, that doesn't mean I don't agree with the choice. I know you can do it if you want to."

"I've never done anything important before," Adrian denied, and Rose took his face in her hands, making him stare into her eyes. She softly said, "You were important in starting the Offensive Magic Committee, which will help our races thrive against Strigoi like you can't imagine. You got me, something you had pursued for years. I'll help you, Adrian, if you want to do this. I'll be by your side every step of the way. That's what finacees do, right?" Adrian had a tiny smile on his lips, and Rose knew she was getting through to him.

"Stick it out. We can work together," Lissa smiled, from where she stood in Christian's arms. Dimitri nodded, "You'd have our support, as well. You too, Princess." Lissa and Adrian both smiled at Dimitri.

"If you still want to go back out, you can," Rose finished for everyone, "It's your decision." Adrian stared at her for a long moment, then sighed, smiling, "I guess I'm going to have to try, aren't I." Rose nodded, grinning at his choice. He hugged her, and mumbled, "If I didn't have you with me, I would back out right now."

"I'll be with you forever, Ivashkov." He kissed her, and they exchanged a smile. As they talked with their friends, and any Moroi who came up to congratulate Adrian and Lissa, Rose mulled things over. _Well,_ she thought with a smile. Out of one big adventure, and right into the next. Life wasn't boring when you were engaged to Adrian Ivashkov.

**_Fini_**

* * *

**A/N: The end! ****Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported Last Sacrifice - Forever. ****It's been quite the journey to write, and I cannot wait to get started on the sequel! I have two other stories I am focusing on at the moment, but rest assured I am working on the next story as we speak :)**

**I really hope you've enjoyed this story. Even if you read it, and didn't write a review, THANK YOU! Support from readers on this website is what keeps aspiring authors going :) See y'all in the sequel.**

**PS. One last time, for old times sake... please review! :D**


End file.
